The Galactic Knights: Formation
by DragonsForce91
Summary: Time ticks as true darkness finally rises from the depths of the unknown. Six unlikely companions unite under one banner, together, Goku, Ichigo, Naruto, Inuyasha, Natsu, and Luffy join forces to combat the greatest evil of their universe. Can they learn to be a team before darkness unleashes its true power? [Book 7][Dragonball Z/Bleach/Naruto/Inuyasha/Fairy Tail/One Piece]
1. Chapter 1: Return of the Lionheart

The Galactic Knights: Formation

Galactic Knights Rise Arc

Main Theme: Thicker Than Water by Rusty Massive

Arc Opening Theme: Freedom Fighters by Two Steps From Hell

**A/N: This is it, the first crossover of the story. This arc introduces many of the major characters and concentrates on the formation of the team. I want to thank everyone who has followed my stories and I hope to do my best in the future for everyone. Anyhow, this arc focuses on the original characters, but do expect the Goku, Ichigo, Naruto, Inuyasha, Natsu, and Luffy to have a part in this arc.**

**For thousands of years, darkness has covered the universe. Space is filled with this darkness, but within that empty vacuum, blinks numerous stars of light. These stars of light contain precious life, something that deserves to be free and allowed to grow. However, this freedom is on the verge of ending as darkness continues to grow out of control. Yet, a group of men rises together. Though they are from different worlds and have different powers, they stand united with determination and hope. Can this group of men meet the challenge of darkness? Find out as their story begins in 'Chapter 1: Return of the Lionheart'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball Z, Bleach, Naruto, Inuyasha, Fairy Tail, or One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 1: Return of the Lionheart

Thirteen Years Ago

A small boy, at the age of ten years, walks across the grassy field watching as numerous butterflies fly pass him. He walks towards a blue lake with a sad expression. It has been five years since that horrible day. A day, he remembers despite being only five at the time. For the past five years, he has spent his time training. He wants to become stronger, but he does not have a reason. The boy hears someone else walk up beside him causing the boy to turn towards the person. The person is an elderly man with white-gray hair, who walks up to him. The man wears a plain white t-shirt and has grey pants. The man's sandals create a squishy sound onto the grass. The boy looks at the man for a few seconds before he turns his head back to the lake.

"Who am I supposed to be?" asked the boy.

The boy looks up towards the sky as the clouds remind him a few familiar people. The clouds resemble his parents, the people who raised him for five years before they died and the people he considers his heroes.

"I've lost everything, Orion," said the boy.

The boy remembers the flames covering his home, the numerous people dying at the hands of unknown creatures that ravage the countryside. His parents stood and fought against the leader, but they died protecting him. He was weak, unable to do anything. He failed them even if he was just a five-year old. He is son of two great warriors.

"What is my purpose?" asked the boy.

Orion looks at the boy, a sad expression on his face. The boy is only ten years old, yet he has already suffered beyond his years. A boy's childhood, lost so long ago. Orion places his hand on the boy's right shoulder.

"Perhaps, the answer is closer than you think Travis," said Orion.

Eight Years Ago

Travis, a fifteen-year old boy, walks towards a machine. Travis hits a button on the machine as the large monitor in front of the young boy turns on. He looks at the monitor as the machine turns on. The moment it does, a large message begins to play alongside a voice.

"My son, if you are listening to this, then it means I am gone from the world of the living," said the voice. "However, I leave you with this message to guide you."

Travis remains quiet as he listens to the voice from the machine. This voice is a reminder from so long ago. Ten years it has been since he heard his father's voice.

"You will face many challenges," said his father. "But, I believe that you will overcome these challenges. You will meet many people. Some will die, some will betray you, and some will become your new family."

Travis clenches his hands as he closes his eyes. Numerous emotions spread through his body. His father, his mother, so many people died.

"One day, you will achieve the ultimate peace," said his father. "I believe in you. I love you, my son. I know you will make me proud."

The monitor stops the message as the screen changes into a menu. Travis takes a few steps back. He continues to replay the message in his mind as he thinks about everything from the past ten years. His father gave him a path; it is up to him to take it.

"Travis, Orion is looking for you!" shouted a voice. "I know this is your father's home, but try not to wander off!"

"I'm coming Lloyd!" exclaimed Travis as he turns back to the machine before looking away.

Three Years Ago

The war has ended, but so much was lost. Travis stares at the large city standing at the highest point of his castle, his balcony. After defeating the shadow monsters and their leaders, Travis thought the universe would enter a time of peace. However, Lloyd, his best friend, turned on him. Lloyd declared war on Travis due to jealousy. Travis gained so much, but Lloyd gained so little. Lloyd's greed for more power led to him splitting the Legendary Warriors into two groups. Lloyd took Theobald, Marybeth, and Kim to his side while Travis managed to hold onto Xavier, Lucia, and Isabella. Now, only he and Lucia remain. Luckily, Lucia agreed to marry him.

"Perhaps, I do have a purpose," said Travis. "Perhaps, my father is right and I will achieve his dream, no our dream, and I will not do it alone."

"Oh Travis," said a female voice. "Come here to our bedroom. I'm really horny."

Travis nods his head as he hears Lucia's voice. He smiles a bit. For once, he is happy in his life. Even though he lost a handful of good friends, at least he still has Lucia on his side.

"Get your ass in this bedroom now!" shouted Lucia from inside the room.

"I'm coming," said Travis as he enters the bedroom.

Present Day

Travis looks at a fortress in front of him. Rain continues to fall upon his face as he notices numerous shadow monsters traveling through the fortress. Travis can only count around a few hundred monsters. There might be around eight to nine hundred shadow monsters. It is not a large number, but the fact there could be more in a nearby area worries Travis. Lightning roars above Travis as the rain begins to pick up.

"The time has come," said Travis.

The young man takes off the coat he is wearing, revealing short spiky black hair, black eyes, gold-plate armor with lion carvings. He also has a moustache and beard, which is quite thick. His gold armor has lost some of its color with numerous green stains on it with multiple scraps. Travis stands up as he grabs the hilts of his two swords. He draws out the two giant weapons as he stares at the fortress.

'_Sophie, Merilyn, Jocelin, Latisha, Teresa,'_ thought Travis. _'My friends, I will save you.'_

Travis charges at the fortress as he reaches the walls. He jumps up landing on top of the nearest wall landing in the middle of numerous shadow monsters.

"Hello," said Travis. "So, who dies first?"

The shadow monsters ranging from gorillas, lions, tigers, and panthers turn their attention to Travis as their red eyes glow furiously. A few seconds later, the shadow monsters charge at Travis, as he bypasses them slashing numerous monsters along the way. Travis stops running as the shadow monsters surround him attacking the black-haired man. Travis swings his swords around cutting down five shadow monsters in the process. A shadow lion charges at Travis, but the gold warrior slams his foot into the monster's face crushing its skull. Travis jumps back as two shadow tigers attempt to surround him. Travis raises his swords before swinging them forward sending two energy attacks at the shadow monsters. The attacks cut right through the two tigers killing them instantly. Suddenly, three shadow humans appear in front of Travis. Each of them holds a sword in one hand and a shield in the other.

"Oh, this is unexpected," said Travis. "I thought only animals would have been here."

The three shadow humans charge at Travis as the gold warrior blocks all of their attacks. Travis pushes back sending all three monsters back. A few seconds later, Travis attacks one of the monsters, but it manages to block the attack causing Travis to grumble a bit. Travis jumps back as the other two shadow monsters attempt to cut Travis. The first shadow human rushes at Travis as the two warriors begin to exchange a series of attacks. The second and third shadow humans attack Travis from behind, but the gold warrior blocks their attacks as he kick the first shadow human before jumping into the air.

"Lion's Air Raid!" shouted Travis as he unleashes a volley of energy attacks towards the ground.

The attacks hit the ground causing numerous explosions to occur. Soon, Travis lands on the ground, but to his surprise, one of the shadow humans survived the attack.

"Hmm," said Travis aloud. "You shadow monsters seem to be getting stronger by the day."

The shadow human charges at Travis, but he dodges the attack as his sword cuts the weakened monster's head off. Travis grumbles in annoyance as he jumps over the fortress walls before landing in the middle of the courtyard, where hundreds of shadow monsters stare at him.

"Hmm, perhaps I should have taken a different route," said Travis.

The shadow monsters charge at Travis as he smirks while lifting his swords.

"Be gone, insects!" shouted Travis. "Lion's Outburst!"

Travis sends off a shockwave of energy killing numerous shadow monsters nearby, but the short-range attack misses the far away monsters. Travis uses this confusion to charge forward killing numerous shadow monsters in his way. The shadow panthers charge forward as Travis swings his swords around him cutting the monsters down. Travis unleashes small energy attacks hitting numerous shadow monsters in process, he jumps up before he crashes to the ground unleashes a shockwave sending the shadow monsters crashing. Travis looks up as he searches for the monsters. He turns his attention to the front noticing an open path towards a door. Travis appears at the door almost instantly as he enters the fortress leaving the shadow monsters behind.

The gold warrior takes a deep breath as he hears the shadow monsters ravaging the outside. He knows it is only a matter of time before they find him, but he cannot afford to waste time hiding. Travis takes another deep breathe before moving forward. Soon, he enters the kitchen and decides to take a breather. For now, he must concentrate and find a better location of his comrades. Are they lower in the ground? Are they only a few feet away? Travis closes his eyes searching for any signs of his comrades. However, images of his escape from his homeland with Orion continue to flash through his mind.

Flashback – One Year Ago

Travis travels through his burning mansion as he tries to find the six important documents. These documents hold information on six individuals Travis have had an interest in. Their pasts and abilities provide for an excellent team in the future. However, Travis only searched them just to prepare. He did not expect to gather them anytime soon.

"Hurry up Travis!" shouted Orion as the building begins to crumble while in another room.

"I'm hurrying!" exclaimed Travis as he searches his desk.

Eventually, Travis finds all six document as a smile appears on his face. He has them, now he must leave the place before it is too late. Travis opens a scroll as he places the six documents inside. A few seconds later, a bright light occurs as the documents disappear. Travis rolls up the scroll before putting it in his side pocket. Suddenly, Orion comes crashing through the wall with a red-haired man following through the hole.

"Seriously Wotan, don't you give up?" asked Travis.

"You should be the one giving up," said Wotan as his red-plate armor shines brightly in the flames. "You should simply roll over and surrender. It will make our lives so much easier. Every time we do something, someone in your family stops us. First, it was your grandfather, then your father, now you. This cycle ends now."

Wotan points his katana at Travis charging at the gold warrior. Travis clashes with Wotan sending a powerful shockwave causing the building to collapse. Travis pushes Wotan back as he turns his attention to Orion grabbing the elder man and escaping the burning building. After escaping, Travis checks on Orion, who is still unconscious.

"Wake up old man!" shouted Travis.

"You call him that too," said Wotan as he walks from the burning remains of the building.

Wotan charges at Travis as the gold warrior clashes with the red-haired man. They exchange a series of attacks before Travis overpowers Wotan slamming the red-haired man to the ground.

"Die!" exclaimed Travis as he swings his swords upon Wotan, but suddenly, a glaive blocks Travis' attack.

Travis jumps back to avoid any counters strikes only to see Belenus standing between him and Wotan.

"I've been wondering where you were," said Travis.

"Creating enough wind to spread the fire took a bit of my time," said Belenus, the green-haired man.

Belenus takes off his black coat revealing green-plate armor. Belenus charges as Wotan follows him. The two separate and surround Travis, who raises his swords blocking their attack with tremendous force. Travis grumbles as he pushes his two enemies away. Wotan unleashes a wave of fire as Travis dodges the attack, but Belenus cuts off Travis' retreat. Belenus cuts Travis on the gold warrior's back, but Travis' armor provides enough protection. Travis stumbles forward as a stream of water hits Travis sending the black-haired man soaring backwards as lightning bolts strikes him shortly after. Travis groans in pain as he looks up only to see Icarus and Midas appear in front of him. Icarus wears yellow-plate armor as Midas wears blue-plate armor.

"Well, we have you again," said Icarus as he charges at Travis with yellow sparks around his hands.

Travis jumps up barely avoiding Icarus' lightning attacks as the yellow-haired man strikes the ground. Suddenly, someone appears behind Travis hitting him with an energy attack on the back. Fearghas strikes Travis in the face as the black-haired man raises his two guns at Travis unleashing a volley of attacks. Travis opens his eyes as he unleashes a single energy attack hitting Fearghas in the man's black armor sending Fearghas soaring in a burning building. Travis manages to flip himself as he lands on his feet, but soon Wotan, Midas, Icarus, and Belenus surround Travis as the gold warrior looks around him tightening his grip on his swords. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake as numerous earth spikes shoot up forcing Travis to dodge the attacks. Someone with brown-plate armor appears as smirks at Travis.

"About time you got here Balder," said Wotan.

"Shut up," retorted Balder.

Travis looks at as the five men charge at him. Travis dodges their attacks as he begins to exchange a series of attacks. Balder swings his tonfas at Travis, but Travis blocks them as the gold warrior kicks Belenus into Wotan, while he head-butts Balder. Travis slashes Balder across the chest as he turns around to block Midas' sword. Travis sends a wave of lightning shocking Midas, but soon Icarus absorbs Travis' attack forcing the gold warrior to stop his element. Icarus unleashes a series of attacks, but Travis manages to block every punch and kick. Travis swings his sword clashing with Icarus' metal fist creating a large shockwave. Travis and Icarus stare at each other as Fearghas returns to battle.

"Miss me?" asked Fearghas as he shoots into Travis' back.

The gold warrior grunts in pain as he loses his hold against Icarus. Icarus strikes Travis in the stomach unleashing a wave of lightning in the process. Pain shoots through Travis' body as he tries to remain standing, but Balder appears as he slams his tonfa in to Travis' side sending the gold warrior smashing into a building. Travis grumbles in pain as he slowly stands up. Suddenly, his six enemies appear in front of him.

"You are stronger than us," said Icarus. "But you cannot beat all six of us at the same time."

"Watch me," said Travis in between breaths.

"You arrogant fool," said Fearghas.

The six men charge at Travis, as the gold warrior raises his weapons. Travis begins to exchange a series of attacks against his six opponents as he tries to fend them off. Balder slams his tonfas into Travis' back, but the gold warrior uses the momentum to slam into Icarus sending the yellow-haired man into Midas. Travis regains his balance as he sends an energy shockwave causing the remaining men around him to lose balance. Travis kicks Balder before turning and slashing at Wotan sending the red-haired man away. Travis steps onto Balder as he uses his speed to cut Belenus and then kicking the green-haired man into the returning Icarus sending both men into Midas again. Travis and Fearghas clash as the black-haired man tries to use his space element to strike at Travis, but the gold warrior dodges the attack as he knees Fearghas in the stomach sending the black-haired man stumbling backwards. Travis slashes Fearghas with both swords sending the black-haired man crashing on the ground in pain.

"I've had enough!" shouted Icarus. "Surround him!"

The six men surround Travis as they look at each other before turning their attention back to Lionheart. Travis looks around as he prepares to fight again. Wotan and Belenus charge at Travis as Fearghas creates black portals around the two men. Fearghas creates two more portals in front of him as he aims his guns at them.

"Dodge this," said Fearghas.

Fearghas begins to shoot his guns as the energy attacks appear from the portals around Wotan and Belenus. The energy attacks do not hurt the two men, but Travis has no choice, but to dodge the attacks. Suddenly, Balder erupts from the ground upper cutting Travis causing the gold warrior to spit out blood. Balder returns to the ground as Wotan and Belenus appear in front of Travis. Wotan unleashes a wave of fire as Belenus supports with wind. The powerful attack hits Travis dead on causing a large explosion. Travis lands on the ground in pain as Midas and Icarus appear above him. Midas unleashes a wave of water onto Travis wetting the gold warrior, but lightning sparks appear on Icarus' hands. Icarus smirks as he unleashes the lightning hitting Travis with full power. Travis screams in pain as the earth beneath him weakens trapping half of Travis' body into the ground. The six men appear around Travis with victory grins on their faces.

"Eliminate your officers and then the king becomes defenseless," said Midas.

"Checkmate," said Icarus.

Suddenly, numerous seals appear around the men causing them to turn around. The seals unleash numerous energy attacks hitting them all as Orion appears above Travis.

"You're lucky I woke up," said Orion. "We need to get out now, I sense Pluton arriving."

"F-Fine," said a weak Travis.

Orion slams his hands together as numerous seals appear around him unleashing different elements types forcing the six enemies to keep their distances. In a few seconds, Orion transports himself and Travis away from the danger.

Flashback Ends

Six documents held some of the most important informations for Travis. Information on six people, who could help him defeat this darkness. Sure, he has his officers, but if anything happened to them, then Travis would be fighting alone. Right now, he hopes Orion has gathered as many of those fighters as he could.

"Old man, don't fail me now," said Travis as he takes another breath before concentrating again.

Soon, Travis feels the life force of his generals below him. Now is the time, he will find a way to peace. His father's dream is now his dream. Suddenly, something slams into the kitchen door causing Travis to look up towards it. The shadow monsters must have found his location. Nevertheless, this small break is what Travis needed to regain some of the energy he has lost during his attack on this fortress. A few seconds later, the intercom in the room turns on as Travis' ears peak up.

"So, you finally decided to raid this place," said the familiar voice.

Immediately, Travis knows it is the voice of Pluton. How did he not sense him here?

"Travis, you naïve fool," said Pluton. "Do you really think saving your comrades would make a difference? You know, that is the reason I have not killed them. I want you to have hope, so when the moment comes, I can tear it away from you."

Travis clenches his teeth as he listens to the man's voice.

"However, as of now, you are alone," said Pluton. "You do not stand a chance against me, by yourself. It took you and seven other people to beat me last time. Six of which, are dead. Meanwhile, your wife, Lucia is in my custody. It leaves you alone now. Now, you are probably wondering where your wife is, but why should I tell you. You are a warrior. Find her on your own, if you can."

Travis grinds his hands onto the table in front of him breaking pieces of it. No, he will not lose his composure. Right now, Sophie, Merilyn, Jocelin, Latisha, and Teresa's lives depend on him. He will rescue his generals. Travis grabs the hilts of his swords and draws them out. He will not let Pluton win. He will never surrender!

*SC*

**A/N: All right, this is the end of chapter one. I decided to go full out. I am happy with this chapter and it is only the first in many more to come. I know Goku, Ichigo, Naruto, Inuyasha, Natsu, and Luffy did not make an appearance in this chapter, but do not worry, they will make an appearance soon. Anyhow, thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Call for Arms

The Galactic Knights: Formation

Galactic Knights Rise Arc

**A/N: Travis continues his fight against the shadow monsters as he tries to locate and rescue his comrades. However, Pluton has sent hordes of shadow monsters to attack Travis. Can Travis survive the conflict and escape with his comrades alive? Find out in 'Chapter 2: Call for Arms.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball Z, Bleach, Naruto, Inuyasha, Fairy Tail, or One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 2: Call for Arms

Travis stands in the kitchen as he looks to his left noticing a shelf sticking out of the wall. The gold warrior walks towards the shelf and with a single finger moves it down causing the shelf to crash to the floor.

'_A hidden passage,'_ thought Travis.

Suddenly, the shadow monsters break down the door leaving Travis no choice. Travis runs into the passage with blazing speed, but he can hear the shadow monsters chasing him. The panthers squeeze through the passage as Travis grumbles in annoyance. Suddenly, Travis comes towards the end of the passage as he slams his shoulder into a part of the wall that looked out of place. Travis breaks through only to end up a large room with a large amount of shadow monsters.

"Come on, really?" asked Travis annoyance.

The shadow tigers charge at Travis, as he jumps forward cutting them down. Another shadow lion attempts to attack Travis, as he sidesteps it causing the monster to stumble and fall. The shadow gorillas attack as the gold warrior dodges their attacks before he slams his knee into one and his sword into another. Travis withdraws his sword as he looks around for a few seconds. The shadow monsters continue to pour in. How can this be? There should only have been a few hundred.

"I see your stressful look," said Pluton over the intercom. "Did you really think I would leave your comrades poorly defended? Now you will suffer for your stupidity."

Travis grumbles as he begins to defend himself against the monsters killing a few while dodging others. The gold warrior charges forward as he slams his body into a shadow gorilla. Travis uses small energy attacks hitting a few of the shadow monsters killing them. Travis beats down a shadow lion as he upper slashes another shadow monster. Travis kicks a shadow panther as he jumps through a wall breaking through to another room. However, the shadow monsters follow him as he tries to fight them off. Suddenly, a person wearing white plate armor, but with black stripes around the chest, appears in the center of the room.

"What are you a zebra?" asked Travis. "By the way, what are you doing here?"

"First off, I am trying different designs!" exclaimed the person as he turns around revealing an elderly man. "Second, I'm here as reinforcements. Didn't I train you not to attack a fortress without backup."

"Shut up old man," said Travis as he stands back to back with the person. "Thanks for coming Orion." 

"Anything for a precious friend," replied Orion as he summons numerous seals around him. "Go on Travis. Rescue your friends. Oh, just to let you know, I brought extra help. Good luck."

Travis nods his head as he charges forward breaking through another room. The shadow monsters attempt to follow Travis, but Orion steps in the way with a serious expression. He looks at the monsters as one of the shadow gorillas attempt to pass room, but Orion summons a sword cutting the beast down. He turns his weapon towards the other shadow monsters in the room.

"If you want to perish, try coming through this door," said Orion.

*SC*

Travis rushes forward, from room to room trying to find a way down. He clashes with numerous shadow monsters taking down a handful of them. He swings his swords around cutting down numerous shadow monsters. He slashes the monsters down as he successfully enters a hallway. He looks around the hallway as the shadow monsters appear down the hallway. Travis charges at the shadow monsters taking down a few shadow gorillas and tigers. He slams his swords into the floor as a wave of water erupts around him. The water goes crashing onto the monsters around stopping many in their tracks. Suddenly, numerous shadow monsters break through the large windows in the hallway as Travis prepares to fight again.

Suddenly, an arm passes by Travis surprising him as the arm slams into a shadow monster sending it twirling at another shadow monster. A few seconds later, the arm flies back towards it source as Travis looks at the person. Standing there wearing short trousers, sandals, a long sleeve red vest, red-plate armor, and a yellow sash. He also has a scar below his left eye with a straw hat on his head.

"Luffy," said Travis as he remembers the document.

The shadow monsters turn their attention to Luffy, as the straw-hat smirks. Luffy charges at the shadow monsters unleashing a flurry of punches taking down numerous shadow monsters. Luffy lands next to Travis with a smile on his face.

"Travis?" asked Luffy.

"Let me guess," said Travis. "Orion told you."

"Yup," said Luffy. "Go, your nakama need you."

Luffy's expression turns serious as he faces the shadow monsters. Travis gives a small smile at the man in front of him. It looks like he chose right. Travis moves on as Luffy cracks his knuckles. He looks around as the shadow monsters begin to approach him.

"Gomu Gomu no Gatling!" shouted Luffy hitting numerous shadow monsters as they attempt to attack him.

Luffy charges forward, hitting a shadow gorilla, sending the monster crashing to the ground. The pirate jumps back as he swings his arms forward unleashing numerous attacks upon his enemies. Luffy stops his attack as he focus on a shadow tiger.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" shouted Luffy hitting the shadow tiger sending it crashing through the walls.

*SC*

Travis moves on as he comes across another kitchen. This kitchen is far larger than the previous one. Travis looks around before he decides to move on. Suddenly, numerous shadow monsters breaks through the ceiling as Travis jumps back to avoid them. Travis blocks a shadow gorilla's attack, but he overpowers the gorilla sending it back. Travis rushes forward cutting the shadow gorilla across the chest. Travis stops his movement as he swings his swords around him sending a wave of energy at the shadow monsters taking down a large amount of them. Travis attempts to move through the other door in the room, but a shadow human enters the room as it swings its spear at Travis. The gold warrior sidesteps the attack before knocking the weapon out of the monster's hand before stabbing it.

Suddenly, a shadow lion appears behind Travis as the gold warrior turns around to block the attack, but someone else intervenes hitting the shadow lion in the chest with a fist of fire. Travis stares at the newcomer. The person wears a blue open-collared, open-sleeved waistcoat with a blue-plate armor covering his upper body. The person also wears white trousers with a chainmail over it and has short spiky pink hair.

"Natsu," said Travis. "Long time no see."

"Go on," said Natsu. "I'm going to burn them all."

"Meet you later," said Travis.

Travis moves on as Natsu emits flames form his hands. The shadow monsters charge at him, but the flaming dragon slayer slams his hands together before twirling around unleashing a wave of fire. Natsu takes a deep breathe.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" shouted Natsu unleashing a stream of fire hitting the shadow monsters in front of him.

Natsu jumps forward avoiding the shadow monsters surrounding him. The flaming dragon slayer turns around as he raises his hands.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" shouted Natsu as he whips a few shadow monsters.

A shadow gorilla appears behind Natsu attempting to strike the pink-haired mage, but Natsu turns around grabbing the monster's punch. Natsu smirks as he lifts the gorilla's fist above him as he charges forward.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" shouted Natsu hitting the shadow gorilla in the stomach.

As the shadow monster crashes to the ground, Natsu turns around facing the horde of shadow monsters. The fire mage slams his hands together as he enters his fighting stance.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Natsu.

*SC*

Travis charges into a meeting room as he notices a single large table and numerous black chairs. He takes a few steps into the room as he notices another door on the other side, but suddenly, three shadow panthers break through the wall behind him knocking Travis down. The gold warrior tries fighting off the shadow monsters as they attempt to bite him. Travis shouts, as lightning forms on his swords shocking two of the shadow panthers. Travis pushes the panthers away as the third attempts to claw him. Travis jumps up as he avoids the shadow monster's attack. The gold warrior turns around cutting the shadow panther's head off. Travis sighs for a bit, as he hears numerous growls. Travis turns around as a handful of shadow monsters charge into the meeting room.

"Wind Scar!" shouted a voice as a powerful energy attack destroys the attacking shadow monsters.

"Inuyasha," said Travis as the half-demon dog appears from a hole in the ceiling.

"That voice," said Inuyasha as he turns to Travis. "Have we met?"

"Not in person," replied Travis. "But, in a vision."

"Whatever," said Inuyasha. "Just go. I'll destroy these monsters here."

"All right," said Travis as he moves on.

Inuyasha turns his attention back to the returning shadow monsters, as the dark monsters growl at him. Inuyasha nods his head side-to-side as he raises Tessaiga preparing to fight the shadow monsters. A shadow lion charges forward, followed by a shadow tiger, as Inuyasha's Tessaiga changes to a diamond blade.

"Adamant Barrage!" shouted Inuyasha as he unleashes numerous diamond attacks on the two monsters.

Inuyasha's attack continues onward hitting numerous shadow monsters in the back, but this causes all of them to charge as Inuyasha raises his blade. Inuyasha swings Tessaiga cutting down a shadow lion as he swings again cutting down a shadow panther. Inuyasha shouts as he swings Tessaiga around cutting down the monsters in his way. The half-demon jumps back as he raises his blade above him.

"Wind Scar!" shouted Inuyasha as his attack destroys a section of the room alongside numerous shadow monsters.

*SC*

Travis eventually enters a training room as he looks around the place. There are numerous weight sets and punching bags spread throughout the room as he notices training dummies in one corner of the room. Travis hears a step behind him causing the gold warrior to turn around. He notices numerous shadow monsters approach him as Travis raises his swords.

"Well, shall we start?" asked Travis as the shadow monsters charge at him.

Travis shouts as he clashes with the shadow monsters cutting a handful of them down. Travis twirls his weapons in his hands as he swings his arms around as he takes down another group of shadow monsters. Travis stops twirling his swords as he jumps back looking around him. The shadow monsters continue to surround as Travis grumbles in annoyance. He wants to rescue his comrades, but with these monsters in his way, it will only slow him down.

Suddenly, hundreds of young men with blonde hair appear in front of him while others attack the shadow monsters. The people wear an orange coat with black flames on the bottom. Travis also notices the young men wearing orange pants and shirt with a black chest plate armor. The people wear black headbands with an unusual symbol in the front. One of the young men turns around allowing Travis to see the person's face.

"Naruto," said Travis as the shinobi looks at Travis.

"So, you're Travis," said Naruto. "Go on. I'll handle this."

Naruto turns his attention to the shadow monsters as Travis leaves the training room. Naruto smirks as his clones shout in unison.

"All right boys!" shouted Naruto. "Let's show them the power of Naruto Uzumaki! We will never run away! We will fight!"

The Uzumaki army charges forward as they clash with the shadow monsters as both sides begin to lose numbers. Some of the Uzumaki jump back as a blue ball of chakra appears in their hands.

"Rasengan!" shouted the Uzumaki as they charge forward hitting numerous shadow monsters.

The Uzumaki shout as they take out an orange katana as they begin to slash at the shadow monsters taking down a large number.

*SC*

Travis enters a bathroom causing him to sigh. He looks around and notices another door on the other side making he realize there are two entrances. Travis grumbles as he begins to wonder if he should just make a hole beneath him. He prefers not to risk causing a collapse of the area since this fortress is old, but he might consider the risk at this rate. Suddenly, a shadow tiger breaks out of a stall as it charges at the gold warrior. Travis sidesteps the monsters as he kicks it towards the bathroom wall. Suddenly, an army of shadow monsters charge at Travis from behind as he begins to fight back. A shadow panther attempts to strike Travis, but he jumps over the monster before impaling it with his swords. Travis rips the swords from the monster's body as he slashes two shadow tigers.

Suddenly, a man with orange hair passes Travis attacking numerous shadow monsters with a large sword. Travis takes a few seconds to look at the man before he realizes who it is. Travis smiles again seeing another person he chose here.

"Ichigo," said Travis as the substitute shinigami looks at Travis.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Ichigo. "Go on!"

"Calm down," said Travis. "I'll go."

As Travis leaves, a shadow gorilla attempts to strike him, but Ichigo intervenes cutting down the shadow monster. Ichigo dusts off his black robe as he raises Zangetsu. He still seeks answers from Zangetsu, but for now, he needs to concentrate on the enemies in front of him. The shadow monsters charge at Ichigo as he raises his zanpakuto.

"Getsuga Tensho!" shouted Ichigo as he unleashes a blue wave of spiritual energy destroying the shadow monsters in front of him.

Ichigo charges forward as he grabs a shadow gorilla before slamming its head to the bathroom wall. He kicks the gorilla into a shadow tiger before slashing the tiger in half. Ichigo jumps back as he raises his weapon again.

"Getsuga Tensho!" shouted Ichigo destroying another group of shadow monsters.

Ichigo remains motionless as the shadow monsters begin to surround him. He takes a simple look around as he grips the hilt of his sword. He wonders if these monsters have a brain.

*SC*

Travis charges forward as he cuts down as group of shadow monsters chasing him. A few minutes ago, Travis found a set of stairs leading him further into the fortress. Once he reached the fourth level, he sensed he is on the same level as his generals. He charges forward as he notices more shadow monsters blocking his way. Furthermore, Travis notices he is inside a scientific lab causing him to clench his fist. Travis grumbles in annoyance as he begins to battle the beast taking down a large amount. Travis slams his foot into the side of a shadow lion before jumping back as unleashing numerous energy attacks. Suddenly, another person attacks the shadow monsters surprising Travis, for a moment.

"And the last one, Goku," said Travis.

Goku turns around with a grin on his face. He clenches his fists as he turns around facing the army of shadow monsters. His orange gi outfit makes his stand out with the dark creatures in front of him.

"Go," said Goku as he enters a fighting stance. "This will be my fight."

Travis moves on as Goku charges at the shadow monsters. Goku punches a shadow monster sending it soaring through the wall. The saiyan jumps into the air as he clashes with a group of monsters below him causing a large shockwave. Goku begins to exchange attacks with the monsters as he punches and kicks them with tremendous force. Goku jumps as two blue balls appear in his hands. Goku unleashes a wave of ki attacks destroying numerous shadow monsters. A shadow gorilla attacks Goku, but the saiyan dodges the attack as he punches the monster in the face sending it soaring backwards. Goku jumps back as he looks at the shadow monsters. He wonders how many there are. The shadow monsters charge at Goku, but he only smirks as he raises his hands forward as he enters a familiar stance.

"Ka," started Goku as energy gathers around his hand.

"Me," continued Goku as a ball of energy appears.

"Ha," said Goku as he lowers his hands around his waist, away from the monsters.

"Me," whispered Goku as the ball of energy becomes larger.

"HA!" shouted Goku as he swings his hands forward unleashing a strong energy attack with enough force to destroy the monsters, but not the building.

*SC*

Soon, Travis enters a dungeon area as he looks around searching for his friends. A few seconds later, Travis notices five people chained to the wall. The five women wear worn out clothes with numerous dirt and blood stains as Travis clenches his fist. The woman to the left has long straight brown hair. The woman next to her has medium wavy black hair. The next woman has medium straight brown hair. The next woman has long straight black hair. The final woman has long straight teal hair.

"A-About time you came, my lord," said the woman with long brown hair.

"Sophie, Jocelin, Merilyn, Latisha, Teresa," said Travis, respectfully. "Forgive my lateness. Now, let's get you girls out of here."

Suddenly, numerous growls occur as Travis turns around noticing another large amount of shadow monsters. This is a trap, but Travis is no longer alone. This time, Travis has allies.

"None of you will harm my friends again," said Travis.

"Tch, h-how many t-times have you said t-that," said the woman with teal hair.

"It's a matter of speech!" retorted Travis as the shadow monsters charge at him.

*SC*

**A/N: This is the end of chapter two. I think I am on a roll so far. I've been able to write two chapters in a short amount of time. It is probably because I've been waiting for this moment, for a while. Now, thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Lionheart's Generals

The Galactic Knights: Formation

Galactic Knights Rise Arc

**A/N: After so long, Orion arrived with Goku, Ichigo, Naruto, Inuyasha, Natsu, and Luffy. With the team now together, they face the hordes of shadow monsters. Meanwhile, Travis attempts to save his generals. Will he succeed? Find out in 'Chapter 3: The Lionheart's Generals.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball Z, Bleach, Naruto, Inuyasha, Fairy Tail, or One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 3: The Lionheart's Generals

The shadow monsters attack Travis as he dodges their attacks striking the monsters with full force. He swings his swords taking down numerous monsters in the process. He looks at the wall noticing his generals watching the conflict. He needs to free them, but the shadow monsters are not allowing him to approach his generals. Travis raises his swords as he slashes through a horde of shadow monsters destroying them. A few seconds later, Travis jumps into the air as he unleashes another wave of energy attacks causing numerous explosions. Suddenly, three figures appear in front of Travis causing him to take a few steps back.

"Really?" asked Travis as three shadow knights prepare to fight Travis.

"All right, bring it," said Travis as the three shadow knights charge at Travis.

The shadow monsters prepare their swords and shields as the dark creatures attack Travis. The gold warrior blocks their attacks as he unleashes waves of lightning from his weapons shocking the three shadow knights. Travis shouts as he kicks one of the monsters away. He attempts to cut the head of the second, but the third shadow knight blocks the attack forcing Travis to take a few steps back. The shadow knight attacks Travis, but he manages to dodge the attack as the gold warrior slams his sword into the ground causing a large earthquake. A few seconds later, two chucks of earth erupt from the ground hitting the shadow knight sending it soaring back. Travis slams his swords on the ground creating a blast of energy. His attack manages to hit the shadow knight destroying it. However, the other two shadow knights attack Travis as he exchange a series of attacks with the two shadow knights.

One of the shadow knights appears behind Travis kicking Travis in the back sending him twirling towards the ground. The gold warrior jumps back up as a shadow knight nearly strikes him. Travis charges at the shadow knight blocks Travis' attack. However, Travis manages to pierce the shield cutting the shadow knight in half. The last shadow knight begins to take a few steps back as Travis smirks at the monster.

"No matter how dark the creature," said Travis. "No matter the species. Fear always exist. Now, don't get me wrong. I don't like to use fear in battle, but you just reek of it."

In an instant, the gold warrior appears in front of the frozen shadow monster as he slashes the creatures into hundreds of piece before blowing the monster completely. Travis sighs as he turns his attention to his generals. Travis runs towards his comrades as he studies their chains.

"Travis, I know we look awful, but don't think we won't tell your wife about this," said the woman with long brown hair.

"Sophie, there is no need for that," replied Travis.

"Hurry up!" exclaimed the woman with medium black hair.

"Excuse me for me slowness Merilyn," said Travis sarcastically.

"Leave him alone. Here is here to rescue us," said the woman with short brown hair.

"Thank you Jocelin," said Travis as he breaks Jocelin's chain.

Travis walks towards the woman with long black hair as he breaks her chains as well.

"Thank you my lord," said the woman.

"You're welcome Latisha," said Travis.

"Hey what about me!" exclaimed the woman with teal hair.

"Patience is a virtue Teresa," said Travis as he cuts her chains.

Teresa falls flat on the ground as she grumbles in annoyance. Jocelin helps Teresa up as Travis breaks Merilyn's chains as Latisha catches her. A few seconds later, Travis breaks Sophie's chains as he catches her.

"Sexual harassment," said Sophie in a tired voice.

"Whatever, just keep dreaming," said Travis as he helps Sophie up.

"On a serious note," said Sophie. "Thank you."

"What is the situation?" asked Latisha.

"Well," said Travis. "I've had Orion gather a few new allies. They are currently fighting the shadow monsters on the higher levels, except for one, who is down here."

The women remain silent as they massage their tired bodies. It has been a while since the enemy captured them. They just do not understand why Pluton kept them alive unless it is to hurt Travis as some point in the future. Travis looks at the five women as he notices their tired expression. He knows they are not in any shape to fight. In fact, just by looking at their bodies is any indicator of malnourishment. The women's once athletic bodies are now showing numerous ribs and very thin waist. Their muscles on their arms are now bony limbs.

"Sophie Pierce Lionheart, Merilyn Garland Carpenter, Jocelin Banner Winters, Latisha Ruskin Derricks, Teresa Waters Yates," said Travis gaining the attention of his five generals. "Forgive me for not saving you for one year. I am sorry."

The women smile as they approach Travis hugging him. Tears run down their cheeks as they back away from Travis.

"We knew you would come for us," said Merilyn. "Now, where is Lady Lucia?"

"Well, um…," started Travis.

"You haven't saved her?" inquired Jocelin. "What about our husbands?"

"Um…about that," said Travis as he notices the dark glares of the five females.

"Where. Are. They?" questioned Teresa.

"H-Hey, I'm the king here," said Travis. "You have no right to talk to…."

"If you finish that sentence, we will tell Lady Lucia all the horrible things you did to us when we were chained up," said Sophie.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Travis. "I did nothing."

Suddenly, Teresa falls to the ground putting her hands on her stomach before lowering her hands.

"Oh Lady Lucia, my virginity!" shouted Teresa.

"Woman, you lost your virginity long ago!" shouted Travis.

"How would you know?" asked Merilyn with a smirk.

Travis turns his attention to Merilyn before sighing and lowering his head.

"Girls, I don't think this is the place to start acting like fools," said Latisha in a calm demeanor. "Though I agree Travis shouldn't have touched us so intimately."

Travis groans as five large cyborgs land in front of the group. The women take a few steps back as the shaking almost causes them to lose balance. Travis grumbles as he begins to walk forward. The cyborgs have yellows eyes, as their bodies are pure mechanical that are silver. The head of each machine is in the shape of a skull while having human hands to allow easier grip and human feet. The twenty-foot machines stare at the group in front of them.

"Target, Travis Lionheart," said one of the machines.

"Girls, stay back," said Travis as the five generals move back.

Travis raises his swords as he prepares to charge at the cyborgs. The cyborgs shoot numerous lasers as Travis begins to dodge the attacks. He jumps into the air as he kicks one of the cyborgs causing the machine to take a few steps back. Another cyborg swings its hand at Travis hitting the gold warrior directly sending him crashing to the ground. Travis groans in pain as he slowly sits up. Suddenly, a cyborg's foot appears above Travis as it soars towards him. Travis acts quickly as he raises his right sword unleashing a powerful energy attack destroying the machine's leg. Travis flies up piercing the cyborg's head while shouting in triumph. However, this does not last long as another cyborg attempts to hit Travis, but the gold warrior dodges the attack as the other three cyborgs unleash laser attack forcing Travis to dodge them. Travis narrows his eyes as one of the cyborgs hits him. However, Travis recovers quickly as he disappears before appearing in front of a cyborg and piercing its chest from one side to the other.

The remaining three cyborgs attack Travis simultaneously as he flies around to avoid the cyborg's attacks. Suddenly, a wave of ice surrounds the feet of one of the cyborgs causing it to stumble. Travis notices Sophie's hands on the ground as the point of origin for the ice. She closes her eyes in pain as she collapses in exhaustion. Travis grumbles a bit as he charges at the cyborg piercing its head. A few seconds later, the cyborg's head explodes as the remaining two cyborgs begin to shoot lasers at Travis. The gold warrior soars towards eye level with the cyborg as he begins to shoot numerous energy attacks at the cyborg. The machine takes a few steps back as a ray of solar energy strikes he cyborg's left arm. Travis notices Jocelin breathing heavily as she collapses on her knees. Suddenly, a ray of lunar energy attacks the cyborgs as a box forms around the machine's torso causing it to move slowly. Latisha lands on her knees catching her breath as Travis charges forward as he pierces the cyborg's neck cutting its head off.

The last cyborg attacks Travis sending him crashing to the ground as the machine walks over to him. The gold warrior looks up as a wave of water hits the cyborg in the back. Travis notices Teresa standing a fair distance away with her body shaking. The cyborg turns its attention in an attempt to strike Teresa. However, the cyborg stops moving as Merilyn struggles to hold the machine back. She begins to sweat as she feels her power to control metal slip. In an instant, Travis appears in front of the machine as he swings his right sword towards the air.

"Lightning Strike!" shouted Travis as a bolt of lightning shoots from the sky as it strikes the cyborg causing numerous explosions.

Travis lands on the ground as he looks at Merilyn, who is lying on her back. He massages his temples as he tries to calm down. His generals are already tired, but they just risked themselves after saving them.

"What's with the look?" asked Teresa as the women support each other.

"Didn't I tell you to stay back?" questioned Travis.

"You were having a few problems," said Latisha.

"I'm saving my full strength for Pluton," said Travis.

The five women groan the moment Travis mentions Pluton. They have met Pluton during his torture on them. They also remember the battles against Pluton in the Second Dimensional War. Travis looks at his generals as he speaks to them.

"All right girls," said Travis. "We should move on before something else att…."

Numerous growls occur, causing Travis to turn towards the source. More shadow monsters begin to appear from the shadows as Travis raises his weapons towards the creatures.

"Where's our armor?" asked Merilyn.

"Don't have them," replied Travis.

"Um, how about our weapons?" questioned Sophie.

"Nope," said Travis.

"Yeah, good luck with this rescue mission," said Teresa.

Travis charges at the shadow monsters, but he stops the moment the ceiling breaks open as a group of people land in front of him. Furthermore, another person enters through Travis' previous entrance and lands in front of the gold warrior. Goku, Ichigo, Naruto, Inuyasha, Natsu, Luffy, and Orion stand next to each other facing the shadow monsters in front of them. Travis walks forward as he stands next to the new arrivals.

"Master Orion, go help my generals," said Travis.

"All right," replied Orion as he runs towards the generals.

The shadow monsters growl as they rush towards the seven men.

"I know this will be the first time we meet for most of us," said Travis. "But, let's show these monsters that we will not surrender to them!"

Travis charges forward as Goku and Ichigo join him. The three men clash with the shadow monsters overpowering the dark creatures. Naruto and Luffy run two different directions randomly attacking any shadow monsters in their way. Natsu and Inuyasha rush towards the nearest shadow monsters attacking the creatures. For the time, all seven men battle their enemies together. Travis kicks a shadow gorilla sending it crashing to the ground as he cuts another in half. Goku punches a shadow lion crushing its lungs as he kicks another towards the wall. Ichigo swings Zangetsu as he cuts a shadow gorilla in the chest before turning his attention to a shadow panther before unleashing his spiritual energy attacks. Naruto creates two clones as the three of them unleash Rasengan after Rasengan at any shadow monster nearby. Inuyasha swings Tessaiga as he cuts a shadow tiger in half before unleashes a Wind Scar at a group of shadow monsters. Natsu unleashes numerous flaming fists hitting different shadow monsters as a shadow lion attempts to attack him, but fails as Natsu kicks it in the chin. Luffy outruns a shadow panther before slamming his fist into its side creating a large crater beneath it.

Orion smiles as he witnesses the seven men work together. It has been a long time since he seen such a display. However, he is worried about possible issue that might rise in a team that has never worked together. Regardless, he is optimistic for these men. Perhaps, Travis chose right, something he was never able to do. Every group of people he chose to train ended up betraying him. The only two people who never did were Travis and Lucia. Travis, the student, has surpassed him, the master. Suddenly, something catches Orion's eyes as he notices Inuyasha nearly hit Luffy with an Adamant Barrage.

"Hey!" shouted Luffy.

"Move out of my way!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

Orion also notices Natsu almost hit Naruto causing Naruto to curse at Natsu, who curses back. Ichigo and Goku unleash powerful attacks, but end up clashing causing a large explosion hitting each other. Travis yells for everyone to concentrate, but everyone ignores him. Orion sighs as the group begins to argue with each other.

'_I thought too soon,'_ thought Orion.

"I'll take out the most!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Like hell you will!" retorted Natsu.

"Move aside!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"This is exciting!" shouted Goku.

"I will not lose to anyone!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Shishishishi!" laughed Luffy.

"Really? Come on!" shouted Travis.

Orion face palms as he takes another deep breath. It looks he still has some mentoring left to do.

*SC*

Outside the fortress, a man with silver hair appears as a decent size of shadow monsters appear near him. The man looks around as he grabs his black coat and takes it off revealing thick silver chest plate armor with spikes on the shoulders, silver pants, and shoes. He also wears an armor helmet and forearm protectors with silver orbs on the top of his hands. He rubs his silver mustache and beard.

"I've had enough of these pathetic fools," said the man. "I will finish what my sworn brothers failed to do. I will kill them all, for I am here."

Pluton has arrived.

*SC*

**A/N: All right, this is the end of chapter three. Once again, I am happy with this chapter and I hope to continue this streak. I know I am concentrating more on Travis, but this is introducing him to the series, but soon I will concentrate on all seven together as a team. This is the formation story after all. Anyhow, thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Shadows Unleashed

The Galactic Knights: Formation

Galactic Knights Rise Arc

**A/N: Travis, Goku, Ichigo, Naruto, Inuyasha, Natsu, and Luffy unite for the first time against the shadow monsters. However, Pluton has made an appearance as he unleashes one of the strongest shadow monsters upon the young team. However, the new team struggles with not only their new opponent, but with each other. Can they survive the next conflict? Will they fall apart before they have a chance to stop the darkness? Find out in 'Chapter 4: Shadows Unleashed.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball Z, Bleach, Naruto, Inuyasha, Fairy Tail, or One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 4: Shadows Unleashed

Orion gathers the five tired generals using a transportation seal. Once he secures the five females, he begins to lift from the ground, as he notices no shadow monsters entering the floor through the roof. He only hopes it is clear on the floors above. Sounds of battle continue as the team of heroes below him battle the army of shadow monsters. Just as Orion reaches the ceiling, he senses a tremendous force from the floors above. Immediately, he knows the person, who he fears the most is currently on the surface.

'_Pluton, you finally show yourself,'_ thought Orion.

Meanwhile, Travis takes down a group of shadow monsters as he kicks one that nearly hits Naruto. Travis mutters 'sorry' as Naruto glares at Travis. The blonde shinobi charges forward attacking a shadow gorilla before tossing the monster into a shadow tiger.

"Come on this way!" shouted Naruto.

"No this way!" exclaimed Natsu.

"We should head towards the ceiling!" yelled Goku over the sounds of the shadow monsters.

"Not all of us can fly! This is a huge room!" shouted Inuyasha.

"I can get us up there," said Goku. "Everyone touch me!"

"Oh hell no!" shouted everyone except Travis.

"I don't think that is what he meant," said Travis.

The shadow monsters attack the group forcing them to return their attention back to the monsters. Goku clashes with a few shadow monsters unleashing a series of punches as he succeeds in destroying a few of the monsters. Naruto charges into a shadow gorilla kicking it before taking out his katana slashing the monster's throat. Luffy kicks down numerous shadow tigers as he swings them around hitting a shadow lion in the process. Ichigo appears behind a shadow gorilla taking its head off before cutting three shadow monsters. Inuyasha swings Tessaiga before hitting cutting two shadow monsters. He then turns his attention to a group of shadow monsters charging at him. Inuyasha smirks as he swings Tessaiga unleashing a powerful blast of energy. Natsu unleashes waves of flames hitting numerous shadow monsters as the flames protect him from other attacks. Travis slams his swords into the ground as waves of lightning shoot out hitting different shadow monsters in the process. The gold warrior looks around him as he notices the other six fighters defeating shadow monsters after shadow monster, but the numerous continue to grow. He seriously miscalculated the number of shadow monsters in this fortress. At this moment, he must get everyone away from the fortress before tiring out.

Travis notices Orion near the ceiling, which is a good sign since there might not be any shadow monsters on the level above. The gold warrior turns his attention back to the ground in front of him as he notices them fighting the shadow monsters while turning at each other with an aura of competition. Travis sighs as he slams his swords on the ground causing a shockwave. He sends his attack in a way to avoid his new comrades, but they move as well causing Travis to miss and hit his comrades.

"Damn it," said Travis.

"Hey!" shouted the six other men.

"Goku!" shouted Travis. "Grab those who can't fly and go through the ceiling!"

Goku looks up and decides to go with Travis' plan. He appears next to Naruto, but the shinobi jumps back.

"I can handle it," said Naruto as he creates numerous clones. "I'll hold off the shadow monsters. The rest of you should leave and I'll catch up."

Travis grumbles at Naruto's words, but he figures he cannot control any of these men. Naruto creates hundreds of clones as they charge into the shadow monsters. Goku attempts to gather the others, but Ichigo jumps his way towards the ceiling as Inuyasha jumps extremely high following Ichigo. Travis sweat drops as Natsu uses his own fire as a torpedo while Luffy stretches his arms towards the ceiling before propelling himself upwards. Goku and Travis fly towards the ceiling as Naruto continues to fight against the shadow monsters. Once Naruto notices everyone reaching the ceiling, he creates two more clones and uses them to shoot him towards the ceiling. Every so often, he will create a single clone to help push further upwards until he reaches the ceiling. Once Naruto reaches the upper floor, sounds of angry shadow monsters roar as they begin to move towards the stairs.

"We have everyone," said Orion. "This fortress is useless. Destroying it should be no problem."

The new team smirks as they turn their attention towards the surrounding wall. Goku looks around as he tries to sense Ki outside, but the only small specs exist. He should be able to get everyone to the surface, but that is as far as he can go.

"Everyone, touch my shoulder," said Goku. "I'll get you out."

Everyone, except Travis and Orion look at each other as Travis explains they should listen to Goku. In an instant, Goku transports Orion and the wounded generals outside as he returns to the floor, a few seconds later.

"All right," said Travis. "Raise your hand if you like to destroy or at least enjoy remodeling."

Most of the other six shrug, but decide to prepare their best attacks.

*SC*

On the surface, Orion begins medical treatment to heal some of the wounds from the five generals. He digs into his pockets a few seconds later, taking out a few scrolls. He opens the scrolls as they begin to emit a bright light revealing a decent amount of food.

"Only eat small portions," said Orion. "You'll work your appetite back to normal over time."

"Thank you Lord Orion," said Sophie as she eats an apple. "This is so much better than whatever they feed us. Seriously, tubes. They feed us mushed food."

A sudden earthquake occurs causing the girls to look around. Orion remains focus searching for any possible threats as Goku appears with Travis, Naruto, Natsu, Ichigo, Luffy, and Inuyasha. The seven men exchange smirks as a large explosion occurs at the former fortress.

"Was that necessary?" asked Orion.

"Yes," replied the men.

"We should move onward," said Luffy.

"Let's go this way," said Natsu.

"No, this way," said Inuyasha.

Once again, the men start arguing as Orion and the generals sigh in frustration. After a while, Orion decides to put his foot down. He catches everyone's attention after yelling at the seven men.

"Okay, Travis, it seems like you have a bit before gaining any respect here," said Orion. "For now, as your teacher, I will take command until there is some organization. After I feel the seven of you can work as a team in combat, I would allow you guys to make decisions. Is that clear?"

The seven men grumble a bit before nodding. Travis and Orion sense a dark energy as they turn their attention to the south of the group. Travis narrows his eyes at this familiar source of power. It is definitely a shadow monster, but one of an extremely high level.

"Since we are supposed to be a team," said Natsu. "We should have a name. How about Team Dragon Slayer."

"No," said Naruto. "Team Uzumaki."

"No," said Luffy. "Team Straw-Hat."

"Listen everyone, we will come up with a name later," said Orion. "Right now, we have a very serious visitor."

"What?" questioned Ichigo. "Is it another shadow monster?"

"Yes," replied Travis.

"This should be easy," said Inuyasha.

Goku looks at Travis and then at Orion. He notices their serious expression as he clenches his fist preparing for anything. Travis draws out his swords as Orion prepares seals to protect the tired generals. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake as a loud roar occurs. Naruto, Luffy, Ichigo, Natsu, Goku, and Inuyasha's eyes widen at the raw energy erupting around them. None of them knows this type of energy, but they seem to recognize it.

"This isn't chakra, but I can feel it," said Naruto.

"This is beyond any spiritual energy I felt," said Ichigo.

A white flash occurs blinding the seven fighters causing them to cover their eyes, for a few seconds. Once the white flash stops, they open their eyes revealing a large creature. It has a body that is pitch black and has a rocky shape. It also has numerous red lines throughout its body. Furthermore, large chunks of earth fall out of its body as the creature opens its open releasing a loud roar. The creature's red eyes stare at the group below as it takes the first step towards them shaking the earth with its twenty-five meter height.

"What is that?" asked Inuyasha.

"That is a shadow golem, one of the most powerful shadow monsters," said Travis.

"Where did it come from?" asked Ichigo.

"It doesn't matter, we will beat it!" exclaimed Luffy.

The seven men smirk as they prepare to fight the creature.

"Orion, stay with the generals," said Travis.

Orion is about to protest, but the seven men charge forward leaving him to sigh. It seems like nobody is listening him. This team is a great idea, but with their current egos, it is not going to be easy for them to fight like a team.

Travis remains motionless as the others begin to charge at the giant monster. The shadow golem slams its hands together as the earth beneath the seven men begins to shake. Suddenly, large chunks of earth erupt from the ground causing the men to lose their balance. However, Travis and Goku fly to the air avoiding the chunks of earth as the others try to dodge the attacks. Suddenly, Ichigo appears next to Goku and Travis causing the two men to raise an eyebrow.

"How are you up here?" asked Goku. "Can you fly?"

"No," replied Ichigo. "Just spiritual particles."

"Huh?" questioned a confused Goku as Travis simply nods.

"I understand," said Travis. "Though you could grow wings."

"Like hell I can!" retorted Ichigo.

Suddenly, wings appear on Travis' back as he flaps them around.

"What the…," started Ichigo.

"I use energy to fly," explained Travis. "My wings also add further speed. I simply see it as easier and faster with just energy, but put both together, it creates super speed, though it is tiresome."

The shadow golem roars as it charges at Travis, Goku, and Ichigo. The three men dodge the attack as they fly/shunpo their way around the giant monster. Ichigo clenches Zangetsu as he swings his blade forward creating a blast of blue spiritual energy.

"Getsuga Tensho!" shouted Ichigo.

The attack hits the shadow golem causing it to take a few steps back, but it appears mostly unharmed. The golem shouts in anger as it swings its left arm with amazing speed surprising Ichigo as the golem's hand slams the substitute shinigami. As Ichigo crashes into the ground, Goku charges forward as he unleashes a powerful punch into the shadow golem's chest. The shadow monster growls in annoyance as it attempts to slam its hands onto Goku. The saiyan barely manages to hold both hands from smashing him, but he knows he will not last much longer. Soon, his eyes change to green-blue as his hair turns gold. A gold aura appears around Goku as he transforms into his super saiyan form. Goku pushes the monster's hand away as he charges into the golem's chest breaking through the other side. However, as Goku stops speeding, the golem's hand slams into him, as the golem's wound begins to heal.

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" shouted Naruto as he shoots one of his strongest attacks at the golem while in his Sage Mode.

The Rasenshuriken hits the golem in the back as the technique expands creating a loud and powerful screeching noise. Suddenly, the shadow golem breaks through the technique as it slams its foot to the ground causing numerous chunks of earth to erupt around Naruto. Naruto shouts in surprise, as the earth hits him. Meanwhile, Luffy jumps as high as he can, meeting half ways with the monster's stomach. Luffy swings his right arm back as it begins to enlarge and turn black.

"Gear Third," said Luffy. "Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun!"

Luffy slams his powerful fist into the shadow golem's stomach causing it to take a few steps back before it slams its open hand onto Luffy sending him crashing to the ground. Suddenly, flames erupt around the golem's feet as Natsu appears with a smirk on his face. Lightning forms around Natsu as he activates his newly formed Eternano Technique to increase his endurance.

"Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer!" shouted Natsu as he slams his attack into the shadow golem's right knee causing the monster to stumble.

The shadow golem lands on its left knee while using its hands to keep balance. Natsu lands on the ground, but the earth below him begins to shake as numerous chunks slam into him causing Natsu to dodge the attack. As Natsu runs around, Inuyasha runs up to the shadow golem as he prepares his Tessaiga.

"Adamant Barrage!" shouted Inuyasha unleashing numerous diamond attacks at the golem.

The attacks hit the golem's head as it roars in pain, but to Inuyasha's surprise, any damage he did has begun to heal. The shadow golem begins to stand up as Inuyasha charges at the beast again, but the earth begins to move as earth spikes appear around Inuyasha. The half-demon swings his sword around cutting down the spikes, but leaves his back open to the golem as a red light appears in its mouth. Inuyasha turns around as the golem shoots a powerful red beam of light causing a massive explosion. Before the shadow golem has the chance to finish its attack, Goku appears again.

"Dragon's Fist!" shouted Goku slamming his powerful technique against the dragon.

After Goku finishes his attack, the shadow golem roars in anger as it hits Goku sending the super saiyan soaring towards the ground creating a large crater upon impact. Goku shouts as he enters super saiyan 2 appearing in front of the shadow golem with amazing speed. The super saiyan punches the monster with tremendous force sending it crashing to the ground.

"Is it me or is he far stronger than us?" asked Naruto as he lands next to Natsu, who simply looks at the fight.

"I will not be out done!" shouted Natsu as he charges forward.

Naruto shrugs and runs after the pink-hair mage. The two charge at the shadow golem as the monster begins to stand up. The shadow golem unleashes a shockwave of energy hitting Naruto, Natsu, and Goku at the same time. Meanwhile, Travis watches the battle from afar, as his new team begin to fail against the golem.

'_We are far from a team,'_ thought Travis as he begins to gather energy. _'No matter, it is time to show my true strength.'_

A wave of energy shoots out from Travis' body catching the attention of everyone in the area including the shadow golem. Travis' eyes begin to glow red as a gold aura forms around him. Suddenly, a tremendous amount of energy erupts from his body causing the entire area to begin shaking. Lightning forms around Travis as the gold sparks destroys the chunks of earth forming around him. A few seconds later, Travis shouts as his brown wings begin to bulk up as a brown tail forms as well. His fingernails sharpen as does two teeth. Travis turns his red eyes at the shadow golem in front of him.

"It's been a while since I've used this power," said Travis. "Let's finish this."

A few seconds pass as Travis looks at the shadow golem and vice versa. In an instant, Travis appears in front of the shadow golem surprising the monster as he unleashes an energy attack upon the shadow monster causing a large explosion. The shadow golem shouts in pain as Travis appears in front of the shadow golem stabbing the shadow monster in the chest before trailing downward. During the travel, Travis unleashes a large amount of energy causing damage to the shadow golem's organs. Once Travis reaches the stomach, he jumps back allowing purple blood to splatter on the ground below.

"You're just flesh and blood underneath that rock," said Travis as the shadow golem's wounds begin to heal. "Eventually, your energy will run out. Heal after that!"

Travis rushes at the shadow golem kicking it in the stomach before it heals causing major damage. The golem shouts in pain as it nearly strikes Travis, but the gold warrior dodges the attack as Goku slams his foot into the shadow golem's face sending the creature crashing to the ground. Travis looks up noticing Goku in his super saiyan four stage. Suddenly, numerous chakra tails grab onto the shadow golem's arms as it attempted to stand up. Naruto slams the shadow golem into the ground as he jumps away in his Red Fox mode. Natsu and Inuyasha appear in their Dragon Force and Silver Demon forms, respectively, staring at the shadow golem. Ichigo and Luffy appear in their Bankai Kyokudo and Gear Gold forms, respectively.

A few seconds later, they charge together hitting the shadow golem at numerous areas of its body. Naruto, Luffy, Natsu, Inuyasha, and Ichigo strike the shadow golem causing it to stumble backwards as Goku punches the dark creature in the stomach causing it to fall over. Travis appears above the shadow golem with a large ball of energy.

"Destructive Ball!" shouted Travis unleashing the powerful energy ball into the golem's face.

A large explosion occurs as the seven men land at a safe distance as the shadow golem squirms in pain. Soon, the shadow golem begins to stand up, but with difficulty.

"Now is our chance!" shouted Ichigo as the others agree with him.

The seven men charge forward as they prepare to finish this creature off.

"Gomu Gomu no Golden Bazooka!"

"Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade!"

"Wind Scar!"

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!"

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Kamehameha!"

"Lion Buster!"

The seven men's attacks hit the shadow golem as the dark creature breaks apart. Once the shadow golem dies, the seven men take a breather. They land on the ground as they transform back to their original forms. Orion appears with the wounded generals as he places them gently on the ground.

"Travis, we should move on," said Orion. "Who knows what else would appear."

"He's right," said a voice as the group turns their attention to another person making their appearance.

Travis and Orion's eyes widen as Pluton stands in front of them with a smirk on his face. The silver-haired man takes a few steps forward as the silver orbs on both of his hands begin to glow. Travis raises his swords as the others prepare to fight.

"Did you really think I would let you fools live another day?" asked Pluton. "All of you used up your energy just to defeat the shadow golem. Now, you are at my mercy. Perish."

Travis, Goku, Ichigo, Naruto, Inuyasha, Natsu, and Luffy begin to use their strongest forms as Orion places another barrier around the five generals. Pluton remains calm with a smirk on his face. Sweat begins to drip down Travis' face knowing Pluton has all the cards. This situation only got worse.

*SC*

**A/N: This is the end of chapter four. I wanted to give each of you a taste of a strong shadow monster. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**I changed Luffy's form name from Gear Fourth to Gear Gold.**


	5. Chapter 5: United At Last

The Galactic Knights: Formation

Galactic Knights Rise Arc

**A/N: Pluton has arrived and now the newly formed team of Travis, Goku, Ichigo, Naruto, Inuyasha, Natsu, and Luffy must face this new threat. After their battle against the shadow golem, does the team have the strength left to face Pluton? Find out in 'Chapter 5: United At Last.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball Z, Bleach, Naruto, Inuyasha, Fairy Tail, or One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 5: United At Last

Travis, Goku, Ichigo, Naruto, Inuyasha, Natsu, and Luffy stare at Pluton as the silver-haired man begins to walk towards them. Sweat pours down Orion's cheeks as he looks behind him. He looks around the area noticing a moving figure in the nearby forest.

'_Good they are here,'_ thought Orion as he returns his attention towards Pluton. _'However, Pluton will kill them easily if he sees them. Travis, you and the others will have to hold him off long enough.'_

"You are a fool Travis," said Pluton. "How much more will you resist? Do you really think gathering group of pathetic people will make a difference? I'm surprised you haven't gone to the Imperial Alliance."

"I've tried, but it seems like only two members of the alliance believe me," said Travis.

"Ah, that's too bad," said Pluton as he takes another step. "It seems like losing your kingdom has lost your voice in the council. Perfect, for me that is."

Pluton's silver orbs begin to glow as the area begins to shake under the pressure of energy. The silver-haired man smirks as he releases a tremendous amount of force.

"You have failed to kill me," said Pluton. "And you will continue to fail like you failed your family, friends, and people."

Suddenly, Ichigo, Inuyasha, Goku, Natsu, Luffy, and Naruto step forward causing Pluton to raise an eyebrow. The six men enter a fighting stance as they begin to increase their strengths.

"What's this?" inquired Pluton.

"We came here to stop you! Kyokudo Tensa Zangetsu!" shouted Ichigo's clothing changes.

Ichigo wears his shinigami uniform like a cape. He wears it on his upper body, but it is open revealing black armor on his upper body and it has torn sleeves revealing his bare muscular arms on both sides. Armor plates also have his upper legs reaching his knees as he wear loose black pants. Ichigo also wears iron wrappings around his ankles and iron sandals, which for some reason seems flexible allowing Ichigo the same movements as before. Ichigo's eyes turn red as a powerful aura surrounds him as his long orange hair waves in the wind creating by his own transformation.

"We have fought to protect the ones with care for! I'll show you my Red Fox power!" shouted Naruto as a deep red chakra forms around him.

Naruto's eyes become a blue fox-shape as a few fox features appear through his body. He grows fox ears, but they are far smaller than before. Furthermore, he grows a tail, but the length has decreased over time. His fingernails sharpen as does his teeth. The red chakra remains a glowing red giving a warm feeling.

"We will never give up!" shouted Goku as he transforms into his super saiyan form again.

Red fur surrounds Goku's body, but his orange gi stays on, which did not happen before. A red tail waves around back bottom half as his muscles bulge.

"We left our friends to continue protecting them! I'll beat you with my Dragon Force!" shouted Natsu as a large amount of magic erupts from his body.

Numerous dragon scales cover Natsu's face as a large amount of flames covers his body. His muscles begin to bulge as magic runs through his vein at an alarming rate. Sparks of lightning also appear, but at a smaller rate as Natsu's eyes become dragon-like.

"We will destroy the shadow monsters!" shouted Inuyasha as a silver aura surrounds him.

Inuyasha stands up straight as his silver hair glowing brightly. His eyes are a light red with silver pupils. His claws have grown, but also have silver coloring. Furthermore, Inuyasha has drawn Tessaiga revealing his blade with a silver aura as the blade has grown in size.

"We will kick your ass!" shouted Luffy as gold steam forms around Luffy.

Luffy's expression turns serious as his skin begins to glow as the steam increases the temperature in the area. Luffy's body begins to shine as he takes a few steps forward causing his sandals to clicks with every step.

"We will not surrender," said Travis.

Pluton begins to laugh as if the entire situation is a joke to him. The clenches his stomach as he continues laughing while the seven men frown. Soon, Pluton catches his breath as he looks up at the group.

"Is that so?" inquired Pluton. "You fools have courage, I'll give you that. However, I am the master of the shadow monsters. I worked too long to gain that power. Don't expect to leave this planet alive."

Pluton's expression turns serious as more power erupts from him.

"The more the reason to finish you all now," said Pluton with killer intent.

A second later, pure energy erupts from Pluton's body causing the seven men to force themselves to stand up. Pluton disappears in an instant appearing in front of the group as he unleashes a wave of energy hitting the men towards the sky. Pluton appears above them as the silver orbs in his hands glow brightly. He extends his hands outward as the silver orbs shot two long beams of energy. The beams of energy form into two giant swords as he slams the weapons into the seven men. The attack does not cut them, but the energy released from the beams cause tremendous pain. The seven men cough out blood as they land on the ground with incredible force causing large craters.

Travis grumbles in pain as he begins to stand up. He narrows his eyes as he releases a large amount of energy as his wings grow back. Soon, the other six unleash their final powers as they look at Pluton with serious expressions. Goku charges at Pluton as he tries to hit the silver-haired man, but Pluton dodges each attack with ease. However, Naruto strikes Pluton in the back causing the silver-haired man to lose balance. Suddenly, Goku punches Pluton in the face sending the man crashing to the ground. Ichigo appears above Pluton as his Zanpakuto glows black.

"Getsuga Tensho!" shouted Ichigo.

The substitute shinigami hits Pluton directly causing a large explosion. However, as the smoke clears, a silver barrier covers Pluton as the orbs on his hands continue to glow. As the barrier disappears, Pluton slams his hands together as his hands glow again. A few seconds later, a large weapon forms in Pluton's hands, pointing the tip of the weapon towards Inuyasha.

"What kind of weapon is that?" asked Inuyasha

"Move Inuyasha, it's an energy machine gun!" shouted Travis as Inuyasha moves just in time.

Pluton's machine gun shoots numerous energy bullets as the seven men begin to run around. Pluton maintains concentration as Travis lands a good distance in front of him. Travis begins to swing both of his swords as Pluton shoots at the gold warrior. Travis begins to deflect the attack while Natsu and Naruto run up to Pluton slamming the silver-haired man with two powerful punches. Pluton grunts in pain as he takes a few steps back as Naruto and Natsu continue attacking him. Pluton's expression turns serious as the silver orbs on his hands glow brightly causing Naruto and Natsu to close their eyes. Suddenly, two large hammers appear in Pluton's hands as he slams both the shinobi and dragon slayer sending both of them flying backwards. Pluton catches up to the two fighters as he slams both towards the sky before appearing above them slamming them to the ground. Two large energy balls appear in Pluton's hands as he aims them at Naruto and Natsu, but Goku intervenes as he upper cuts the silver-haired man. Pluton's stares turns dark as he punches Goku back causing the super saiyan four a large amount of pain.

As Goku regains his composure, Pluton creates a sword from his right hand as he slams it into Goku's chest cutting the super saiyan. Goku clenches his teeth as he raises his hands releasing numerous ki attacks, but Pluton creates a barrier causing the attacks to bounce off, harmlessly. Suddenly, Travis kicks Pluton from behind breaking the barrier as the gold warrior unleashes a large energy attack sending Pluton crashing to the ground. However, Pluton regains his balance quickly as Luffy strikes the dark warrior sending the silver-haired man a few steps back.

"Gomu Gomu no Gatling!" shouted Luffy hitting Pluton with each attack.

However, Pluton catches Luffy's last attacks as he brings the rubber pirate towards him. The dark warrior slams his forehead against Luffy's head, which causes pain to the straw-hat pirate. Pluton kicks Luffy in the stomach before grabbing the pirate's neck and begins to squeeze it.

"Did you think your rubber body would provide you protection?" asked Pluton. "Fool, energy harms all substances!"

Suddenly, Inuyasha and Ichigo cut Pluton on the back causing the silver-haired man to stumble forward as Travis appears in front of Pluton hitting the silver-haired man with a powerful energy attack. However, two silver swords appear from Pluton's hands as he begins to twirling around while doing numerous flips. He kicks Inuyasha and slashes Ichigo and Travis sending the three men colliding on the ground. Suddenly, the silver orbs emit a beam of light hitting Travis, Inuyasha, and Ichigo as Pluton lifts the men towards the sky before slamming them to the ground. The silver light changes forms as a flat surface appear underneath the three men. Immediately, Travis' eyes widen as he stands up as quickly as he can, unleashing a wave of lightning towards Pluton only for a barrier to block the gold warrior's attack. Pluton appears in front of Travis kicking the gold warrior up before creating a barrier around Travis.

"Barrier Implosion," said Pluton in a calm demeanor.

The barrier around Travis explodes causing the gold warrior a large amount of pain. Pluton appears above the falling warrior grabbing Travis and tossing him towards the ground with amazing speed. After Travis crashes with the ground, Pluton prepares to charge at the gold warrior, but Goku and Ichigo attack Pluton forcing the silver-haired man to turn his attention towards the returning opponents. The silver warrior attacks the two men with a shockwave of energy sending them off balance. Pluton grabs Ichigo's leg before tossing him into Goku causing the two men to soar towards the ground.

"Tyrannosaurus Rampage!" shouted Pluton as he unleashes a barrage of energy attacks towards Goku and Ichigo.

Luckily, the two fighters recover quickly enough to avoid the attacks as they charge at Pluton.

"Getsuga Tensho!" shouted Ichigo as he swings his sword creating a powerful spiritual attack.

To Ichigo's surprise, Pluton disappears as his attack hits Goku causing the super saiyan to stumble backwards. Suddenly, Pluton appears above Goku as he slams the super saiyan with a large hammer. Ichigo's clenches his teeth as Pluton turns his attention to the substitute shinigami.

"What are you waiting for?" inquired Pluton as he appears in front of Ichigo. "You seem tired."

Ichigo jumps back as he swings his zanpakuto at Pluton, but the silver-haired man dodges the attack as he punches Ichigo in the stomach causing the orange-haired man to cough out blood. Pluton punches Ichigo in the face sending the substitute shinigami towards the ground. After Ichigo hits the ground, Pluton appears over Ichigo as a bazooka forms in his hands.

"Let's see you survive this," said Pluton as he points the bazooka towards Ichigo.

Just as Pluton is about to press the trigger, Naruto flashes behind Pluton, kicking the silver-haired man, causing his bazooka to disappear. Pluton turns around as Luffy appears nearby swinging his fist at Pluton, but the silver-haired man dodges the attack as the straw-hat pirate hits Naruto.

"Is this really a team?" asked Pluton. "Foolish, none of you will survive like this."

Suddenly, Travis appears in front of Pluton as he attacks the silver-haired man. Travis clashes with Pluton as they exchange a series of attacks, but Pluton head butts Travis as he sends the gold warrior towards the ground. Goku, Ichigo, Naruto, Inuyasha, Natsu, and Luffy attack Pluton at the same time as they try hitting the man, but Pluton creates a barrier stopping all of their attacks before he sends a wave of energy sending all of them stumbling backwards. Pluton extends his arms as six chains shoot towards the group capturing all of them. The six men try to struggle, but the chains hold on. Suddenly, Travis appears in front of Pluton slashing the silver-haired man causing him to let go of the captured people. Pluton raises a barrier stopping Travis' next attacks as he jumps back with two large silver energy balls. Pluton aims both energy balls at Travis, but Goku intervenes kicking Pluton, but the silver-haired man holds strong as he sends a wave of energy towards Goku hitting the super saiyan. Ichigo and Naruto charge at Pluton attacking him with their respective weapons. Pluton kicks Naruto, but he disappears a cloud of smoke as two Narutos attack Pluton. The two Naruto exchange a series of attacks, but Pluton deflects each strike easily. Pluton elbows one of the Narutos causing him to disappear in a puff of smoke. Ichigo charges at Pluton, but Pluton grabs the last Naruto tossing him into Ichigo. The two fighters crash to the ground as Pluton charges at them. Natsu and Luffy attempt to attack Pluton, but he jumps up causing the dragon slayer and pirate to run into each other.

Ichigo and Naruto stand up as Pluton appears in front of them. Travis, Goku, and Inuyasha charge at Pluton, but the silver-haired man stomps his foot into the ground as a wave of energy shoots towards the three men hitting them in the process. Pluton keeps his focus towards the shinigami and shinobi as he prepares to attack them. However, Naruto disappears in a flash as he appears in front of Pluton with a Rasengan on the tip of his katana. Naruto swings the katana towards Pluton, but to the shinobi's surprise, Pluton catches the katana with his left hand. A silver aura surrounds his left hand as he clenches his hand as Naruto tries to break free. Ichigo attacks Pluton as he attempts to stab Pluton, but the silver-haired man grabs Ichigo's Zanpakuto in a similar fashion. A few seconds later, Pluton applies a huge amount of pressure to both weapons breaking them in half. Naruto and Ichigo jump back in surprise as Pluton raises his hands.

"Double Energy Blasts!" shouted Pluton as he shoots two energy blasts at Ichigo and Naruto hitting them with tremendous force.

Travis looks up as he notices Ichigo and Naruto transform back to their original states. He looks to around him noticing Natsu and Inuyasha having a hard time moving while Goku barely manages to stand up. Nobody was ready for this fight. Travis clenches the hilt of his sword. It took him, his wife, and six other people to beat Pluton last time. Sure, Travis has become stronger than before, but right now, nobody is working as a team.

Pluton turns his attention to Travis as two swords form in his hands. He charges at Travis as the gold warrior prepares to defend himself, but Orion appears in front of Pluton blocking the silver-haired man's attack.

"Master Orion, I didn't think you are still alive," said Pluton. "No matter, you are no longer in your prime. Today, I will finish you."

Suddenly, numerous silver orbs appear behind Pluton as the orbs begin to shoot numerous energy attacks.

"Minefield Attack!" shouted Pluton.

Orion creates numerous seals as he tries to block each energy attack, but Pluton's attack is faster forcing Orion to dodge the attacks. Soon, the elder man charges at Pluton summoning two swords. The two men clash as they exchange a series of attacks. However, Pluton overpowers Orion striking the elder man. Orion lands on the ground as blood rolls down his cheek. Slowly, the white-gray haired man looks at Pluton with a smirk on his face. His former apprentice looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What is with the smirk?" asked Pluton. "Have you finally gone insane? Did you really think you could beat me?"

"Who said anything about beating you?" inquired Orion.

Pluton's eyes widen as he looks around only to find the other fighters gone from the battlefield. Pluton clenches his teeth as he returns his attention to Orion only to find his former master gone as well.

"What?" questioned Pluton.

Pluton clenches his fist as anger swells up in him. His master pulled a trick over him. Pluton shouts in anger as he missed his opportunity to kill the pathetic fools.

"I will hunt all of you down!" shouted Pluton. "I will kill you all!"

*SC*

Orion sits down as he watches Eolin and Violet, a lion and lioness, wearing plate-armor as they go around the area treating the wounded. They stand up straight like humans as Violet applies her healing abilities while Eolin tries to help her.

"Hurry up Eolin!" shouted Violet.

"Hey, I am not a healer, give me a moment!' retorted Eolin as he hands her a wet towel.

Violet's hands turn blue as she heals some of the major wounds on Naruto before turning her attention to Ichigo. Eolin applies medium healing techniques trying to slow down the blood flow from Luffy and Natsu's bodies. Orion stands up as he summons a healing seal and places his hands over Travis and Goku's bodies. Other lion healers enter the room as they approach Inuyasha trying to heal him.

"We have a long way to go," said Travis as he stares towards the ceiling.

"Don't talk," said Orion. "Listen, this is the first time all of you fought together. What did you expect to happen? You need to practice as a team."

"All right," said Violet catching the attention of everyone else. "This should do it. Thanks for everyone's help. Now, we need to help the generals. Let's go!"

Travis tries to sit up as Orion helps him. The younger man looks at the other six people in the room.

"I know I haven't met most of you," said Travis. "We did just have a hard time working as a team, but I hope to improve in that."

Goku, Ichigo, Naruto, Inuyasha, Natsu, and Luffy turn their heads to face Travis.

"I know each of you have you own way of fighting," said Travis. "I'm sure none of you like taking orders. I promise you I do not intend to be your leader. I want us as equals. We simply share ideas. How about that? From today and onwards, we should be known as a team, the Galactic Knights."

Travis extends his right fist outward as the other six men stand up with difficulty. Soon, the seven men bump fist in a circle staring at each other with smirks on their faces. Orion smiles at the interaction of the men. The previous battle might have been a failure, but he is sure these people will find a way to succeed. Each of them knows they have a vague future. There is a huge chance they will never see their family and friends. There is a huge chance they will die in the field of battle. However, the look on their face just tells Orion these men will fight until the end to protect those closest to them. He knows many of them are hurting inside to never see those closest to them. Today, the new team forms. The Galactic Knights have risen.

Galactic Knights Rise Arc End

Ending Theme: Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin Park

*SC*

**A/N: This is the end of the first arc, which is simply an introduction arc. Most arcs will be at least eight chapters, though I will not be sure until I write out the outline more thoroughly. Anyhow, thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Search for Truth

The Galactic Knights: Formation

The Origins Arc

Opening Theme: Undying Love by Two Steps From Hell

**A/N: The Galactic Knights recover from their encounter with Pluton, but their morale is low due to their defeat. As Travis continues to search for his missing comrades, Orion suggests looking for the nearest Crystal of Power. Travis knows the location of nearest crystal, but to his surprise, he also finds three more of his comrades. Goku, Ichigo, Naruto, Inuyasha, Natsu, and Luffy agree to help Travis as his generals prepare to go as well. What awaits the Galactic Knights in their first mission? Will they work as a team? Find out in 'Chapter 6: The Search for Truth.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball Z, Bleach, Naruto, Inuyasha, Fairy Tail, or One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 6: The Search for Truth

The sunrises over a deep valley as numerous waterfalls appear at different areas of the valley. An eagle flies over the deep gorge as the green forest passes by with quick motion. Soon, the eagle comes across a large castle with numerous people running around. Men and women with gold armor stand guard on the walls as people walk across the streets talking to each other. Soon, the eagle reaches a balcony, which watches over the city. A single man walks out to the balcony as he looks down to the city. This castle is small and only holds up to thirty thousand people. He misses the view his former castle showed. The large castle used to hold over a million people. For now, the city known as Acain will be his home.

"Travis, are you okay?" asked Orion as he approaches the gold warrior.

Travis looks towards the sky as the clouds takes images of his missing comrades. He managed to save his generals, but he still six missing friends. His wife, strategists, and commanders remain in the clutches of his enemies.

"They are alive, you know that," said Orion. "Pluton wants you to hope and take that hope away. If you can save your comrades before he has a chance, then you will save them."

"I'm going to meditate," said Travis as he enters his room.

Orion sighs as he heads towards the kitchen.

"What was that?" asked a voice causing Orion to turn towards the person.

"He is afraid to lose more people he cares for," said Orion. "He already lost his parents. That memory has been engraved in his mind forever. I'm sure you understand his pain."

"Yes, I do," said Inuyasha. "However, you helped me save my friends. I lost Kikyo because of my pride. But, I never had a chance to thank you for your help."

"Don't thank me," said Orion. "Thank Travis. If he did not come up with this plan, I would have never helped you. If Travis did not convince me, I would have left you to die."

Inuyasha remains silent as he looks at the nearby double doors. Orion walks towards the door as he turns towards Inuyasha.

"Enough of this seriousness, what matters are we are alive," said Orion. "Let's enter the kitchen. It is about lunchtime anyways."

Orion opens the doors to the kitchen as his right eyebrow begins to twitch. The dining room is in ruins. How could this have happened? Suddenly, a group of waiters run passes him and Inuyasha as the two turn their attention to the waiter's destination.

"What the hell?" questioned Inuyasha.

A large table is set up in the center of the room with five men sitting in the chairs surrounding the table. In the center of the table, mountains of food lay across the wooden object as four of the five people dig into the food.

"I think I've lost my appetite," said Ichigo with a frown.

Luffy, Naruto, Goku, and Natsu stare at each other as they move their hands to the nearest food source. Immediately, the four men begin to digest numerous amounts of food as they continue their stare down.

"What's going on here?" asked Inuyasha to Ichigo.

"Food contest," replied Ichigo.

"You're just chicken," said Naruto causing Ichigo's eyebrow to twitch. "You can't beat any of us."

"Is that so?" inquired Ichigo a stare at Naruto.

Ichigo grabs a piece of meat and begins to chow down. Inuyasha shrugs his shoulders and joins the other men in the food contest. Orion sighs as he remembers Travis.

'_Great, six other men with similar appetites,'_ thought Orion. _'We are going to starve.'_

A few minutes pass as the waiters try to keep with the deep void of stomachs. Soon, Sophie, Merilyn, Jocelin, Latisha, and Teresa walk into the room noticing the six men eating away.

"What the hell? Did Travis multiple?" questioned Teresa.

"There goes our food," said Merilyn.

The other three women remain silent as they simply nod their heads side-to-side. Soon, the five women walk over to Orion, who is waiting for his meal. The women sit in the same table as they stare at the elder man causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Orion.

"Why those six?" asked Latisha as she refers to the current pigs of the room. "Why did Travis choose them?"

"Honestly, I don't know all of them," replied Orion. "However, from what I've seen, their hearts are in the right spot, even if some of them have a weird personality. You simply have to wait and see."

The women turn their attention to the six men as they notice them eating while laughing at each other's mistakes. Soon, Ichigo and Inuyasha fall over stating their stomachs cannot take much more. Sophie smiles a bit as she continues to watch their disgusting antics.

"Perhaps you are right, Master Orion," said Sophie. "We simply have to wait and see."

Waiters come to their table as the women make their orders. As time passes, more people arrive at the dining room as Naruto and Natsu wave the white flags. Goku and Luffy turn their attention towards each other as they continue to eating rapidly. However, the double doors open as another figure enters the dining room. Travis walks forward as he stops in the center of the room looking towards the group around him.

"Finish eating," said Travis. "Later today, we move onwards to the next destination."

"Did you find someone?" asked Orion.

"Yes, my commanders," said Travis.

"About time you find my husband!" shouted Teresa as she runs up to Travis. "Take me to my Kent now!"

"Eat first!" exclaimed Travis as he tries to fend off the smaller woman.

*SC*

Travis walks across the empty training room as he notices Ichigo concentrating in the middle of the room. He notices the broken zanpakuto as sweat runs down Ichigo's forehead. Ichigo opens his eyes as Travis sits nearby.

"What are you doing?" asked Travis.

"I am trying to gain answers from Zangetsu," said Ichigo. "For a while, I've been feeling something different."

"Well, perhaps you should force it out," said Travis.

Ichigo nods his head side-to-side as he closes his eyes and begins to concentrate.

Ichigo's Mind

"Zangetsu, where are you?" asked Ichigo.

"Ichigo, you've finally decided to face me," said Zangetsu as he makes an appearance. "Once again, you've managed to destroy the zanpakuto."

"Give me a break here," said Ichigo. "I didn't expect that man to be so powerful. Anyhow, I need to know something. What is this unusual power I've been sensing?"

"So, you finally noticed," said Zangetsu. "Very well. First I must tell you, my name is not Zangetsu."

Ichigo's eyes widen as the man in front of him extends his right arm.

"I am the manifestation of your Quincy powers," said Zangetsu.

"If you're not Zangetsu, who is?" asked Ichigo.

"Think about it," said Zangetsu. "Who was there to save your life? Who was there to give you their strength when your life was in danger?"

Ichigo's eyes widen as images of his hollow flashes through his mind. This entire time he has been Zangetsu.

"I tried to stop your transition to a shinigami," said Zangetsu. "I knew if you did, I would have to kill you. However, over time, I saw your determination. Your will to fight. Now, I want to help you. I want you to become stronger. Because now, we face an enemy beyond our imagination. Come, take my power and use your true Zangetsu."

A bright light appears in Zangetsu's right hand as he begins to disappear. Ichigo tries to reach out to Zangetsu, but he does not make it in time.

"No, I consider both of you, Zangetsu," said Ichigo. "From today, I won't ask you to lend me your strength, to get out of my way, or to fight with me. I now fight alone."

Real World

Ichigo opens his eyes as Travis smiles a bit.

"Looks like you got a couple new weapons," said Travis as Ichigo looks down noticing two blades, one short and one long.

Travis stands up and leaves the room as Ichigo stares at the ceiling. It is time for him to use his true powers.

*SC*

Travis walks down a large hallway followed by Goku, Ichigo, Naruto, Inuyasha, Natsu, and Luffy. He looks around a bit before turning his attention to two large doors.

"Open the door," said Travis.

"Yes sir," said a lion on the intercom.

Soon, the entire room begins to shake as the two large doors open revealing a docking area. However, this area does not dock ships that travel across the sea. In front of the group, a large metal ship stretches from one side of the room to the other. The ship has a form of an airplane with two large wings on the side and two smaller wings in the back. Two large rockets point away from the cockpit as gold paint across the upper area of the ship with gray painted in the bottom. The ship is about the size of entire city.

"W-What is this?" asked Naruto with widen eyes.

Inuyasha and Natsu share similar expression since they have never seen such a machine. Natsu has only seen normal ships, but this is something completely different. Luffy stares at the metal ship with sparkling eyes, yelling out 'cool' at every moment he gets. Ichigo and Goku remain silent. They both seen similar ships on their home planets, but this ship is far larger than anything they have seen.

"I see you guys are interested in the super spaceship," said Travis.

"Are we taking this?" asked Ichigo.

"No, we are taking that," said Travis as he points to another ship nearby.

Everyone becomes dumbfounded noticing the small ship, which is as big as a normal ship.

"But I want to ride that one!" exclaimed Luffy.

"We are not taking an army with us," said Travis. "Just us."

"And us," said Sophie as she appears with the other generals.

Sophie wears gold plated armor with snake carvings running down her sides. Next to her are Merilyn, Jocelin, Latisha, and Teresa as they wear gold plated armor with kangaroo, woodpecker, raven, and seagull carvings, respectively. Suddenly, Orion makes an appearance as he walks towards Travis.

"Don't forget, we are in this together," said Orion.

Travis smiles as the group surrounds him.

"All right, let's go!" shouted Luffy. "Let's set sail!"

"Who made you captain?" asked Ichigo.

"I am a captain!" exclaimed Luffy as he turns towards Ichigo.

"Not of me," retorted Inuyasha. "I am nobody's subject."

"Listen, I gathered this group…," said Travis.

"No you didn't," said Naruto. "Orion did."

"It was my idea!" shouted Travis.

"I don't care," said Naruto.

"Why you little…," started Travis.

"Whoa, let's calm down," said Goku before Natsu walks forward.

"I don't need to listen to any of you," said Natsu. "I'll handle this."

"Like hell you can," said Ichigo. "I'm sure you are just trying to act tough."

Natsu stops in his tracks as he turns towards Ichigo.

"What was that carrot top!" exclaimed Natsu.

"What did you call me?" questioned Ichigo with a twitching eyebrow.

"You heard me, carrot top," said Natsu.

"You're one to speak," said Ichigo. "Strawberry shortcake."

Natsu's left eyebrow begins to twitch. His stare turns serious as he looks at Ichigo.

"Orange sucks," retorted Natsu.

"Pink sucks," retorted Ichigo.

"Hey, I happen to like the colors orange and pink," stated Naruto.

"What, are you gay?" questioned Inuyasha causing Naruto to lunge at him.

Inuyasha kicks Naruto off as he grabs the hilt of Tessaiga ready to draw the weapon.

"Enough," said Travis.

"We don't listen to you!" shouted the four people.

"Fight, fight, fight," sang Luffy horribly.

"Someone shut up the rubber idiot," said Inuyasha causing Luffy to swing at him only for Inuyasha to jump back resulting in Luffy hitting Goku.

"Enough!" shouted Orion as he creates seals around the seven men. "We are getting on this ship and you are going to get along!"

The five generals sigh. This is going to be a long adventure.

*SC*

**A/N: This is the end of chapter six. I know this is a shorter chapter than usual, but trust me; some chapters I plan in the future will be quite lengthy. Anyhow, thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Elite Guards

The Galactic Knights: Formation

The Origins Arc

**A/N: The Galactic Knights arrive on Greymallow. As Travis senses his friends closer than before, he and the rest of his allies, come across a group of people, who attack them. Who are these people? Are they servants of Pluton? Perhaps, they are something else? Find out in 'Chapter 7: The Elite Guards.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball Z, Bleach, Naruto, Inuyasha, Fairy Tail, or One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 7: The Elite Guards

Naruto walks through the ship's corridors as he looks at the unusual technology. This type of technology does not exist on his home world. Naruto looks outside. He never thought it was possible to travel through the stars. The stars pass by quickly, not allowing Naruto to enjoy the view as he would underneath the stars. Naruto sighs as he returns to his walk. He approaches the dining room as he opens the door, only to find Travis coming out of the door.

"Hello," said Naruto as Travis simply waves his hand, walking pass the shinobi. "Hey, how come you didn't use such technology before?"

"I didn't want Pluton to discover my movements, but it seems like that doesn't matter anymore," replied Travis. "Follow me."

Naruto shrugs as he follows Travis. Soon, the two men enter a room filled with books indicating it is a library. Naruto sits down as the door opens again revealing Orion walking in with remaining Galactic Knights and the generals. In addition, Orion is also dragging Natsu with him before placing a seal on Natsu's stomach eliminating the dragon slayer's motion sickness.

"Now that we are all here," started Travis.

"What do we got?" asked Ichigo rudely. "Tell me and I'll help."

"We should attack the enemies now," said Luffy with a grin.

"Hey…," started Travis.

"For once I agree with rubber boy," said Inuyasha.

Travis clenches his hands as he shouts at the group. This catches everyone's attention as Travis stands up.

"I don't care what any of you have to say," said Travis. "Right now, we need to start working as a team. This arguing will not help!"

"A team?" questioned Naruto. "Did you really think we can do such a thing with limited time? You're rushing us."

"So it thinks," said Inuyasha.

'_**Kit, let me out and I'll tear that pathetic excuse for a demon,'**_ thought Kurama to Naruto.

'_No, right now, we need to find a way to work together,'_ replied Naruto.

"Hey, brat, are you listening?" questioned Inuyasha as he slams his fist into Naruto's head.

'_On second thought…,'_ thought Naruto.

Naruto lunges at Inuyasha punches the half-demon in the face. Inuyasha growls as he elbows Naruto in the stomach.

"Hey, hey, hey let's calm down," said Goku as he pulls Inuyasha and Naruto.

Ichigo sighs as he sits down away from everyone else. Right now, this is simply a useless argument he prefers not to have anything to do with. Travis groans as he takes a nearby chair before sitting down. He looks around as the other six Galactic Knights argue with each other.

"Reminds me of us when we first started as a team," said Sophie as she stands next to Travis. "Naruto is right though, you're rushing everyone. However, I understand why. We are trying to save our friends, who have limited time."

Travis remains silent as he rubs the back of his neck with a frustrated expression. He sighs as he lifts his head towards the arguing group. So much has happened in the past year. Now that the team is together, there are so many issues.

A few hours later, the ship approaches Greymallow as the ship begins to land on the planet. Travis stares at the cockpit window as he closes his eyes sensing the area around him. So far, everything seems clear, but he would rather be careful.

"Violet, Eolin, thanks for coming with us," said Travis.

The two lions nod their heads as they shut down the engines. Travis turns his head towards Orion, who just arrived in the room.

"Could you tell the others to sleep for the night before we move forward," said Travis.

"You should tell them yourself," said Orion with a sigh.

Travis nods his head side-to-side as he looks towards the setting sun. This whole team is not what he thought it was going to be. Every time he tries something, the others argue with him.

"Orion, I thought it would be different," said Travis.

Orion remains silent as he listens to his former student. He knows Travis has always been wary of teams. In addition, he knows Travis has gotten used to the type of team he has had for the past few years.

"Listen, I know you are used to being a king, who has his queen, his officers, and soldiers," said Orion. "However, you have to keep in mind those six men are not used to following someone. They are used to going down their own path, making their own decisions. You cannot think of this as a king-officer relationship. You have to think of this as the relationship of equals, like your first team. How I trained you to be. Don't forget that. I understand your first team betrayed you, but these men will not do the same, trust me."

Travis remains silent as he stares at the night sky. It seems the sun went down a while ago. Travis closes his eyes taking in his former master's words. Perhaps, he still has a bit to go before he can bring peace to the universe. He has to bring peace to his, no their, team first.

"Thank you," said Travis. "I'll try my best."

"I'll tell everyone to go to sleep," said Orion. "Tomorrow, you need to take charge, not as a leader, but as a friend."

*SC*

The next morning, the group arrives outside the team as Eolin and Violet decide to stay behind. Travis looks at the group around him. He has been a king for too long, perhaps it is time to be a warrior once again.

"Listen," said Travis. "I'm sorry for trying to impose my authority upon you. Now, I understand that we need to be equals. I don't expect us to be a team from the beginning. However, I hope we get to know each other better. And over time, we can become friends."

Goku, Ichigo, Naruto, Inuyasha, Natsu, and Luffy turn towards each other before returning their attention to Travis.

"Good start," said Goku. "Now, who's ready to have some fun?"

"In an unknown world with possible monsters trying to kill us, sure," said Ichigo.

*SC*

A few hours later, the group walks out of a large forest as they enter a large plain. They look around searching for any enemies, but they find nobody.

"Is it me or does this feel awkward?" asked Ichigo.

The group stops the moment they feel something approaching them.

"It isn't evil, but it is still quite powerful," said Travis.

"Who are you?" asked a voice.

"Reveal yourself first," said Inuyasha as he takes out Tessaiga.

"Inuyasha, we shouldn't be hostile," said Ichigo.

Suddenly, numerous explosions occur causing the group to look around fiercely. Soon, the clouds of smoke disappear, revealing twenty-four people as they surround the group. The Galactic Knights prepare to fight as Orion and the generals draw out their weapons.

"Who are you?" asked Travis with a serious expression.

One of the ambushers walks forward. He has green skin and blue markings throughout his body. He wears a brown armor tunic and black pants with chainmail over it. His large body frame overshadows many of the other people. He also has short black hair and eyes.

"My name is Tonis," said the alien. "I am from the Garza race and I am here to eliminate any possible threats to our master. All of you will die for entering this place."

"Wait a minute," said Travis. "We are here searching for any shadow monsters."

"I knew it," said a female version of Tonis with black long hair. "You work with those dreadful creatures. I, Helena, wife of Tonis will kill you little man."

"Hey just because…," started Travis as another nearly slices him.

"My name is Leopold," said the short red hair man.

The man wears red-orange samurai armor as he points his spear at Travis. Suddenly, Goku attacks Leopold only for a man wearing brown samurai armor to block him with a katana. This man has brown short hair and black eyes.

"My name is Roland," said the man. "Today, your head is mine."

Ichigo, Naruto, Inuyasha, Natsu, and Luffy walk forward as they prepare to challenge the newcomers. However, the other twenty members step forward as Tonis smirks.

"We outnumber you," said Tonis.

"Numbers mean nothing," said Travis.

"I'll take care of this four," said Goku as Tonis, Helena, Leopold, and Rolando approach the saiyan.

Ichigo steps forward as four people approach him. The first person is male with black robe armor, long spiky silver hair, a large muscular body, black eyes, and a giant sword on his back. The second person is female with red samurai armor, medium straight red hair, black eyes, and a katana in hand. The third person is female with green chainmail armor, short wavy blue hair, blue eyes, and a pike in hand. The fourth person is male with brown plated armor, bald, green eyes, has a sword and a large paintbrush.

"Momoka, Anna, Tecumseh," said the first person to the second, third, and fourth, respectively. "Take this man down."

"Yes, Horace," replied the three people.

Naruto steps forward as four more people stop him. The first person is female with green plated armor, long straight blue hair, blue eyes, and has two swords flying above her. The second person is male with yellow chainmail armor, medium wave blonde hair, black eyes, and a tomahawk in his hand. The third person is male with blue gi armor, short straight orange hair, red eyes, and has no weapon. The fourth person is female with red ninja armor, medium straight black hair, black eyes, and has a snake sword.

"Yuuki, Garrett, Eveline," said the first person to the second, third, and fourth, respectively. "Destroy this man."

"Yes, Mira," replied the three people.

Inuyasha steps forward as four people stand in his way. The first person is male with black robe armor, short black hair, black eyes, a sword, a shield, a bow, and arrow. The second person is female with teal samurai armor, long wavy sky-blue hair, black eyes, and a spear. The third person is female with lavender plated armor, long straight lavender hair, green eyes, and a large scythe on her back. The fourth person is a male hybrid with tiger blood, orange plated armor, medium wavy black hair, and has no weapon.

"Akiko, Lavender, Minoru," said the first person to the second, third, and fourth person, respectively. "Let's show this demon he is no match for us."

"All right, Edgardo," replied the three people.

Natsu steps forward as four people intercept him. The first person is male and has dragon blood, red scale armor, medium wavy brown hair, black eyes, and has no weapon. The second person is male with blue chainmail armor, short spiky red hair, black eyes, and has no weapon, but ice surrounds him. The third person is male with gray robe armor, long wavy brown hair, brown eyes, and a sword by his side. The fourth person is male with black ninja armor, long wavy yellow hair, blue eyes, and dual claws.

"Sean, Eliot, Wu," said the first person to the second, third, and fourth, respectively. "Destroy the pink hair boy."

"Our pleasure Conan," replied the three people.

Luffy steps forward cracking his knuckles as the last four people steps in front of him. The first person is male with green plated armor, short straight yellow hair, black eyes, and dual swords. The second person is male with black gi armor, short wavy black hair, black eyes, and has no weapons. The third person is male with red samurai armor, short straight red hair, brown eyes, and dual tonfas. The fourth person is female with blue plated armor, long wavy green hair, teal eyes, and a long staff.

"Austin, Bernard, Sarah," said the first person to the second, third, and fourth, respectively. "The straw-hat is ours."

"Sure, Huan," replied the three people.

The two sides charge at each other as Travis raises his right hand stopping his generals and Orion from charging forward.

"What are you doing?" asked Orion.

"These people," started Travis. "I want to see who they are. Everyone, when I give the signal, you will charge in. Sophie, help Ichigo. Merilyn, help Naruto. Jocelin, help Inuyasha. Latisha, help Natsu. Teresa, help Luffy. I will help Goku. Orion, stay back for healing support, since you are the only high-level medic."

Goku charges forward as Tonis and Helena attack him from the sides. The two Garzas attack Goku with their fists forcing the saiyan to jump back, but the moment he does, Leopold and Rolando attack him from behind. Leopold attacks Goku with his spear as Rolando attacks with a katana. Goku dodges the attacks, but Tonis and Helena appear to his sides striking the saiyan with powerful hits sending Goku crashing to the ground. Goku grumbles a bit, as he stands up looking at his four opponents. Goku's eyes turn blue-green as his hair turns gold. Soon, he transforms into a super saiyan surprising Tonis and his three allies.

"This is interesting," said Leopold.

"It doesn't matter," said Helena. "We will finish this man here and now."

Helena charges forward as she creates an energy ball. Soon, the Garza female disappears and attempts to strike Goku, but the super saiyan dodges the attack as he upper cuts the Garza female sending her soaring towards the sky. However, Tonis strikes Goku in the stomach surprising the super saiyan as this man shows tremendous strength. Goku regains his composure as he hits Tonis back. The two fighters begin to exchange a series of attacks as Tonis overpowers Goku, surprising him again.

'_How strong is this guy?'_ thought Goku as Rolando appears to the super saiyan's right.

Rolando swings his katana as Goku dodges the attack, but the brown-haired man slams his left foot into the ground causing a large chunk of earth to lift from the ground and hit Goku in the face. Suddenly, Leopold appears above Goku as he thrusts his spear. Goku dodges the attack, but as the spear hits the ground, a wave of lava erupts, forcing Goku to move away again. Goku takes a few steps back as Helena appears, striking Goku with an elbow before kicking him in the stomach. Goku flips himself in mid-air as he lands on the ground on his knees. Tonis charges forward, but he stops when Travis steps in the way.

"You seem familiar," said Tonis. "Not your appearance, but your energy. Who are you?"

"Travis Lionheart," replied the gold warrior as Tonis' eyes widen.

"Did you say Lionheart?" asked Tonis before he regains his composure. "Is that so? Very well, prove it."

Travis narrows his eyes as he draws out his swords. This person seems to know something about the Lionhearts. He will find any answer he can get.

As Travis and Goku battle Tonis, Helena, Leopold, and Rolando, another fight continues as Ichigo battles his own four opponents. Ichigo dodges an attack from Horace as the large man laughs throughout the attack.

"What's wrong?" asked Horace. "It seems like you haven't used two swords before."

Ichigo dodges Horace's large sword as he attempts to strike the silver-haired man, but Momoka appears before Ichigo creating a wall of ice forcing the substitute shinigami to back away. However, Anna attacks Ichigo with her pike as each swing creates a large gust of wind forcing Ichigo to spend more time containing his balance. Suddenly, Horace and Momoka attack Ichigo as he uses his two swords to block his enemy's attacks. Ichigo uses his larger sword to deflect Horace's attack while his smaller zanpakuto blocks Momoka's katana.

"Fool," said Anna as she hits Ichigo with her pike causing the substitute shinigami to cough out blood.

The force of the impact sends him soaring across the field as Tecumseh appears smacking Ichigo in the side with his paintbrush. Ichigo rolls onto the ground as he jumps up, but with a bit of pain.

"Getsuga Tensho!" shouted Ichigo unleashing his spiritual attack towards Tecumseh, but the man raises his paintbrush and actually draws a symbol in the air.

Ichigo's attack hits the symbol as it disappears surprising the orange-haired shinigami. Suddenly, a similar symbol appears next to him as his attacks appears hitting Ichigo. Ichigo coughs badly as he stumbles backwards only for Horace to appear, grabbing Ichigo by the foot before slamming the shinigami into the ground. Ichigo's widen as pain shoots throughout his body as Momoka appears above him.

"Goodbye," said the red-haired woman.

Suddenly, ice erupts around Ichigo blocking the ice Momoka sends towards him. Sophie attacks Momoka sending the red-haired woman crashing into the ground.

"What's this?" asked Horace as he, Anna, and Tecumseh approach Ichigo and Sophie.

"Sorry, but I cannot allow Ichigo to die," said Sophie.

"Out of way," said Horace with a grin.

"As if," said Sophie as she takes out a large hammer. "In the name of Lady Lucia, come here so I can stab you and rip you to pieces."

As Sophie aids Ichigo, Naruto jumps into the air as he uses a shadow clone to dodge attacks from Mira and Yuuki. Mira summons a large amount of light as ten swords appear around her. She throws the swords at Naruto, as the shinobi tries to dodge the attack.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" exclaimed Naruto as he creates a hundred clones.

Mira smirks as she waves her right hand forward causing the fifty more swords to appear. The swords shoot at Naruto as swords pierce some of his clones causing explosions of light. Yuuki attacks some of the Narutos using his tomahawk as lightning pierces the area. Naruto appears behind Yuuki slamming a Rasengan in the back of the blonde-haired man. Yuuki shouts in pain as the Rasengan sends him flying. Suddenly, Garrett appears in front of Naruto with flames covering his fist slamming Naruto with powerful punches and kicks. Naruto disappears in a puff of smoke as three more Narutos attack Garrett. The orange-haired man slams his foot into a Naruto as another one appears behind him.

"Giant Rasen…," started Naruto as Eveline grabs Naruto with her snake sword before cutting him in half.

Eveline slams her sword into the ground as a large amount of water erupts from the ground as the water hits numerous Narutos. One last Naruto jumps out of the way as Mira kicks him in the face. The blue-haired woman slashes Naruto across the chest as he stumbles backwards as lightning strikes him. Yuuki appears in front of Naruto smacking him with a tomahawk before upper cutting Naruto. The blonde-haired man kicks Naruto as the shinobi crashes to the ground. Naruto jumps up, but Garrett punches Naruto causing him to land on the ground again. Garrett knees Naruto in the stomach as the orange-haired man steps onto Naruto's head.

"You never stood a chan…," started Garrett.

"Garrett, come back!" shouted Mira stopping Garrett's movement, but it is too late.

A Naruto appears next to Garrett's side kicking the orange-haired man as another Naruto appears above the original. The second Naruto disappears in a puff of smoke as the original opens his eyes with toad eyes. Naruto stands up as Mira, Yuuki, Eveline approach the shinobi, but they stop the moment numerous walls of metal erupt from the ground. Mira looks to her right as Merilyn approaches the group.

"Finally, I get the chance to fight. Just the thought makes my skin crawl," said Merilyn as the general takes out a chain-sickle while licking her lips.

As Merilyn aids Naruto, Inuyasha battles against Edgardo, Akiko, Lavender, and Minoru. Edgardo charges with a sword and shield clashing with Inuyasha's Tessaiga. The two swords begin to smoke as Inuyasha jumps back, looking at his sword. The sword's demonic energy has decreased, which means his enemy is using a holy weapon. Inuyasha turns his attention to Edgardo as Akiko and Lavender run pass Edgardo with their spear and scythe in hand, respectively. Akiko thrusts her spear, but Inuyasha dodges the attack. However, Lavender slashes the half-demon across his arm causing him to grunt in pain. Inuyasha raises Tessaiga as demonic energy emits from the blade.

"Wind Scar!" shouted Inuyasha as he unleashes the attack at Lavender.

However, Lavender slams the blunt tip of the scythe as a wall of wood appears in front of her as the wood takes the attack. Lavender raises her left hand as water erupts from the ground aiming towards Inuyasha. The half-demon dodges the attack, but Akiko appears in front of him, as she thrusts her spear at Inuyasha. The two clash as they exchange a series of attacks. Meanwhile, Edgardo watches the fight from a distance as the fourth member walks up beside him.

"Edgardo, should we really be fighting these people?" asked Minoru, the half-tiger.

"We must protect our lady's interests," replied Edgardo. "Go."

Minoru charges forward as the half-tiger appears in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha kicks Lavender sending her into Akiko, while Minoru charges at the half-demon. The two clash as Minoru hits Inuyasha in the stomach before upper cutting the half-demon. Flames cover Minoru's hands as he punches Inuyasha numerous times. The silver-haired half-demon grunts in pain as Tessaiga changes into its diamond form.

"Adamant Barrage!" shouted Inuyasha nearly hitting Minoru, but a wall of strong metal intervenes stopping the diamonds.

Akiko smirks as she lifts her left hand from the ground before charging at Inuyasha. Edgardo sheaths his sword and shield as he takes out his bow and arrows. He begins to shoot at Inuyasha as the half-demon dodges the attacks only for Minoru to return and punches Inuyasha across the face. Akiko stabs the half-demon as Lavender kicks him. Inuyasha grunts in pain as he tries to stand up sweat running down his cheeks. Inuyasha raises Tessaiga as the demonic swords begins to pulse. Inuyasha takes a deep breath as he clenches hilt of his sword. Suddenly, a bright light of sun hits Inuyasha's four opponents causing them to fall down. Jocelin appears in front of Inuyasha as she turns her head back smiling at the half-demon.

"Are you okay? Please tell me you are okay. Oh, you seem fine, let's take them together," said Jocelin as she returns her attention to the four enemies while drawing out her sword and shield.

As Jocelin aids Inuyasha, Natsu slams a fist of fire into Sean's stomach causing the red-haired man to land on the ground as Natsu prepares to blow fire at him, but Conan appears as he kicks Natsu in the face. The dragon slayer rolls across the ground as Conan unleashes a wave of fire towards the pink-haired boy, but Natsu smirks as he swallows the fire, surprising Conan.

"He can absorb fire," said Conan. "Sean, get up now!"

Sean jumps back up as he unleashes a wave of ice towards Natsu, but fire erupts around Natsu's body as he melts the ice. Conan now knows the fire the pink-haired boy absorbed made him stronger. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning nearly hits Natsu as Eliot appears in front of Natsu with a sword in hand. He swings at Natsu, but the pink-haired boy dodges the attack. However, once again, another person intervenes as Wu slashes Natsu on the back causing the dragon slayer to crash to the ground. Wu slams his feet on the ground as chunks of earth erupt behind Natsu. At the last moment, Natsu manages to move, but a piece of the earth cuts at his abdomen. Natsu grumbles again as his four opponents land around him. Conan walks towards Natsu as he stops in front of the pink-haired mage.

"You, what are you?" asked Conan.

Natsu looks at Conan as he slowly stands up. The two stare at each other as fire erupts in Conan's hands.

"You've managed to absorb my fire," said Conan. "My fire is special, for it contains the power of a dragon. However, you also have a dragon's power, but it is different. You have the power of a dragon's magic. I, on the other hand, have a dragon's blo…."

Natsu punches Conan in the face sending the brown-haired man to the ground. The dragon slayer attempts to attack Conan, but Sean, Eliot, and Wu grab Natsu before throwing him across the field. Natsu lands on the ground as ice forms around his ankles. Natsu tries to move, but the earth begins to move below him. Eliot appears above Natsu with his sword above the dragon slayer's heart.

"Fighting alone will never get you anywhere," said Eliot. "Now, you will di…."

Suddenly, a blue ball appears in front of Eliot before it explodes causing Eliot to soar backwards. Conan looks at the interfering person as Latisha lands in front of the group.

"Let's end this quickly," said Latisha as she takes out her rapier. "I will kill you all."

As Latisha and Natsu battle their enemies, Luffy moves around at amazing speed hitting Austin and Bernard, who try to keep up with Luffy's speed. Austin charges at Luffy as the two exchange a series of attacks, but Luffy overpowers Austin as the straw-hat pirate slams Austin into the ground. Bernard attacks Luffy with his bladed tonfas as he unleashes a wave of fire. Austin kicks Luffy, who tries to stand up. Austin upper cuts Luffy before grabbing the rubber man's ankle and tossing him to the ground. Luffy jumps up kicking Austin into Bernard sending the two men rolling across the field. Luffy rubs his chin, surprised these men managed to harm him.

"I noticed your rubber body," said Huan as he continues to watch the body. "You seemed to be invulnerable to regular attack. However, you must keep in mind; we use the original energy type, Ultranium to power our attacks. Your rubber body is useless."

Luffy narrows his eyes as he smashes his hands together. He has to fight for his nakama. There is no way he will lose this fight. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning hits Luffy, but he remains unharmed.

"He really is rubber all the way," said Sarah as she approaches the rubber boy with her staff in hand. "Let's see you handle wind."

The green-haired woman smirks as she raises her staff as a whirl of wind erupts around her. The wind shoots towards Luffy as the straw-hat pirate dodges the attack. However, Bernard appears with flames around him hitting Luffy as the wind increases the fire burning Luffy's right arm. The rubber pirate manages to roll on the ground putting the fire out, but Austin appears again kicking Luffy towards the sky as Sarah summons more wind hitting Luffy. Steam forms around Luffy as he disappears from his three opponent's view. Suddenly, hits Austin before kicking Bernard. As Luffy continues to move, Huan appears in front of the rubber pirate cutting Luffy with his dual swords. Luffy shouts in pain as Sarah slams her staff into the ground creating a large amount of water behind her as the liquid rushes towards Luffy.

Suddenly, the water stops causing Sarah to raise an eyebrow. A few seconds later, Teresa appears kicking Sarah across the face before raising her glaive to kill the green-haired woman, but Sarah unleashes a wave of lightning forcing Teresa to jump back.

"Aw, almost had you," said Teresa. "Get up rubber boy! Let's kick their asses!"

"My way of thinking!" exclaimed Luffy with a smirk.

'_Should I be insulted?'_ wondered Teresa. _'Hell with it.'_

The battles continue as Travis and Goku begin to overpower Tonis' group, while the others perform similar motions. Travis slams his foot into Tonis' stomach sending the alien crashing to the ground as Helena attempts to help her husband only for Goku to throw Leopold into Helena. Rolando attempts to strike Goku, but the super saiyan unleash an energy wave knocking the brown-haired man down. Tonis returns aiming his fist at Goku, but Travis kicks Tonis in the back before unleashing a wave of energy at him.

Suddenly, Anna and Tecumseh come crashing near them as Sophie unleashes a wave of metal towards them, but Momoka appears as she blocks the better with very thick ice. However, Horace crashes into her as Ichigo slams his foot into Horace's back. Horace grumbles in pain as he tries to stand only for Sophie to step on him. Horace uses all of his strength to push Sophie away, but Ichigo appears in front of him unleashing Getsuga Tensho hitting the silver-haired man.

Naruto and Merilyn attack Mira as Naruto upper cuts the blue-haired woman while Merilyn summon a wave of metal towards Mira. Mira jumps back as she summons a large shield blocking the sand-like metal. Suddenly, Yuuki and Garrett attack Naruto, but he creates two clones as the copies hit Yuuki into Garrett. Eveline attacks with a wave of water, but Merilyn creates a wall of metal stopping the water. Naruto charges forward kicking Eveline in the stomach before grabbing the black-haired woman tossing her towards Mira. Mira catches Eveline, but Merilyn appears behind Mira stabbing the blue-haired woman in the back.

Inuyasha waves Tessaiga unleashing his Wind Scar attack, but Edgardo blocks it with his shield surprising the half-demon. Edgardo charges forward, but he stops the moment Akiko lands on the ground bleeding from her left arm as Jocelin slams her foot into Akiko's abdomen. After Jocelin apologizes, she defends herself from Lavender's scythe before unleashing a wave of solar light burning Lavender. The lavender-haired woman grunts in pain as she summons water around her. Minoru appears next to Lavender as he applies healing techniques on her left arm. Lavender unleashes her water, but diamonds nearly hits her forcing Lavender to stop her attack. Edgardo lands in front of her as another ray of sunlight hits them. Inuyasha and Jocelin charge at their opponents.

Natsu exchanges a series of attacks with Conan as waves of fire erupts around them. Sean appears behind Natsu as he attacks the dragon slayer with his ice, but Natsu jumps up avoiding the attack. Conan charges at Natsu, but black lunar light appears blocking Conan's attack. A red lunar light appears on Natsu as the dragon slayer feels an increase of energy. Natsu charges at Conan hitting the brown-haired man towards Sean. Latisha waves her left hand creating a blue lunar ball of light before shooting it towards Eliot and Wu as they dodge her attacks, but Natsu appears slamming them with his fist and fire. Latisha creates a yellow lunar light hitting Eliot as the man crashes to his knees feeling weak.

Luffy runs around Huan, as he throws punch after punch nearly hitting the yellow-haired man. However, Austin appears as he tries to hit Luffy, but the rubber pirate dodges the attack with ease surprising Austin. Luffy hits Austin the stomach causing the black-haired man to cough badly while Bernard lands on the ground nearby drenched in water. Teresa laughs cutely as she ducks to avoid Sarah's staff. Sarah grunts in annoyance as she summons a bolt of lightning, only for Luffy to intervene and stop the attack with little effort. Huan returns attacking Luffy, but he grabs the man's swords and deflects Huan's momentum causing to the nearly hit Sarah. Teresa returns as she waves her glaive creating a wall of water towards the group while Luffy jumps away.

Tonis looks around noticing his team losing. Furthermore, he notices the old man with the group has not moved at all. A few seconds later, he dodges Goku's attack forcing him to jump backwards.

"I will not…," started Tonis as a wave of lightning hits the area around the fight.

"What's this?" questioned Travis as he looks around.

"Enough!" shouted a voice.

"Milady," said Tonis.

"Tonis, I want you to bring them to me," said the voice.

"But…," started Tonis.

"No arguments," said the voice. "They mean no harm."

Tonis grumbles a bit before sighing.

"Very well," said Tonis before turning his attention to Travis. "Follow us then. We are the Elite Guards, by the way."

"Us the Galactic Knights," replied Travis.

'_Who was that?'_ thought Travis as he and the others follow the Elite Guards, but high-level tension.

"Should we trust these people?" whispered Naruto to Orion.

"I don't know, but they don't seem like enemies," said Orion. "They would have summoned shadow monsters by this point."

The group enters the forest as they head towards an unknown place. After thirty minutes, they come across another open field, but this time it is different from before. The Galactic Knights notice a beautiful house in the center of the field, but what catches their attention is the enormous energy emitting from the house.

'_This doesn't seem good,'_ thought the knights.

*SC*

**A/N: I wanted to have a small fight while introducing numerous important characters. I've never done something like this before, so I hope it doesn't feel rushed. Anyhow, I am simply setting up the characters and storyline before getting to any major fights. For now, this was a simple skirmish and there will be many skirmishes in the near future. Regardless, thanks for reading and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Chloe the Assassin

The Galactic Knights: Formation

The Origins Arc

**A/N: After the small fight against the Elite Guards, the Galactic Knights arrive at a large house with an enormous power inside. Who is this person? Can the person be trusted? Find out in 'Chapter 8: Chloe the Assassin.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball Z, Bleach, Naruto, Inuyasha, Fairy Tail, or One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 8: Chloe the Assassin

Travis, Goku, Ichigo, Naruto, Inuyasha, Natsu, and Luffy stare around them noticing the large house in the center of the opening. This is not much of a hideout, but what has their attention is the tremendous force inside the house. Orion narrows his eyes as he senses the energy inside. It seems so familiar to him, yet he is unable to recall where he sensed this power.

"This way," said Tonis as the Elite Guards lead the knights towards the house.

Each step towards the house causes the knights to sweat from their forehead. The amount of power is surprising them, but they will not let such power deter them from their current mission. After another ten minutes, the group finally reaches the house as Helena takes out a key. She unlocks the door, opening it as Tonis walks into the building. Travis attempts to walk into the building, but the Elite Guards block as they enter first.

"Rude much?" questioned Teresa.

"Sorry, but we are weary of people entering this house," said Anna.

"Let them through," said a voice from the inside.

"Very well," said Anna as she steps aside followed by the others.

As the group enters the house, they come across a large room with high-quality furniture. Everyone stares in amazement as the Elite Guards stop and turn around.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Travis.

"First, we will like to introduce ourselves properly," said Tonis. "I'm Tonis Eduard."

"Helena Tuule Eduard."

"Leopold Cloutier."

"Rolando Marcial."

"Horace Brinkerhoff."

"Momoka Oshiro."

"Anna Argyris."

"Tecumseh Kisecawchuck."

"Mira Bancroft."

"Yuuki Kimura."

"Garrett Edison."

"Eveline Madison."

"Edgardo Delacroix."

"Akiko Fujioka."

"Lavender Summers."

"Minoru Matsuoka."

"Conan Fitzgerald."

"Sean Keegan."

"Eliot Royer."

"Wu Fan."

"Huan Chu."

"Austin Ethans."

"Bernard Lawson."

"Sarah Hayden."

The Elite Guards remain silent as the knights and their allies look at each other before returning their attention to the guards.

"Well, how about you?" inquired Mira.

"Travis Lionheart."

"Goku."

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Inuyasha."

"Natsu Dragneel."

"Luffy D. Monkey."

"Sophie Pierce Lionheart."

"Merilyn Garland Carpenter."

"Jocelin Banner Winters."

"Latisha Ruskin Derricks."

"Teresa Waters Yates."

"Orion."

Feeling satisfied, Tonis tells the group to follow him. For the next five minutes, they walk through the hallways of the large mansion until they reach a large door. Once again, Helena walks forward as she grabs the door handles before twisting them opening the door.

"You said you are elite guards," said Goku. "For who?"

"Chloe the Assassin," said Horace as Orion and Travis stopping walking.

"I-It can't be," said Orion with widen eyes.

Travis feels his body go into shock, as he never expected such a person to be alive, especially Chloe.

"Chloe?" questioned Merilyn. "As in the great hero Chloe?"

Merilyn turns towards Sophie, who also has widened eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked Jocelin.

"Chloe," said Sophie. "It is something only a Lionheart knows. I married into the family and Leon trusted me with this secret. Travis, what do we do?"

"Move forward," replied Travis.

"Welcome," said a voice causing the knights and their allies to turn towards the source of the voice.

There in the middle of the library, sitting in a chair, is an elderly woman wearing a thick blue sweater, gray pants, and has a gold necklace around her neck. She also has faded green eyes with numerous wrinkles on her face.

"Who are you old hag?" asked Luffy.

The Elite Guards stare at Luffy with shock as Sarah runs towards him. Orion stares at Luffy in horror as he takes a few steps away.

"Apologize now!" exclaimed Sarah with fear in her voice.

The elderly woman looks at Luffy with a smile on her face. She stands up as she walks over to Luffy slowly. She holds her lower back with a cane in her left hand. As she stops in front of Luffy, she places her right hand on his cheek.

"Aren't you an interesting young man," said the elder woman before her she narrows her eyes. "Now die."

The elderly woman grabs Luffy's head and tosses him across the room as he lands face first into the wall.

"Interesting, he has a rubber boy," said the elderly woman. "If I had known that, I would have applied energy. Damn, I think I'm losing my touch. Looks like I'm getting old."

"Old, you seem like you're over a hundred," said Naruto before the elderly woman appears in front of him punching in the face.

"Ow, my face!" shouted Naruto as he rolls around on the floor.

"I'm 3038 years old," said the woman. "I'm Chloe the Assassin."

Suddenly, Orion walks forward as he kneels on one knee bowing to Chloe as the elderly woman raises an eyebrow while rubbing her gray hair.

"What's this?" inquired Chloe. "The former emperor of the Megalos Empire bows before me?"

"You are a legend, a hero of five different wars," said Orion. "The War of Gods, the Shadow War, the First Imperial War, the Second Imperial War, and the First Dimensional War."

"You are alive," said Travis. "I heard you died three hundred years ago during the First Dimensional War."

"I was tired," said Chloe. "I was tired of war, of death, of losing those close to me. I wanted to leave it behind. Your father and grandfather were the heroes at the time. I left knowing they would handle everything. I did not expect the Second Dimensional War to occur, but you ended it. I was going to return, but you defeated Pluton and stopped the shadow monsters from returning. However, it seems like it wasn't enough. Your grandfather and father were great warriors, but the darkness was too much for them. Now, I must return. I will not let you die as well. It has been the Lionhearts, who have brought the universe from the brink of destruction. Now, I know you will do the same. You should know who I am."

"Yes, I do," replied Travis. "You are my great-grandmother, Chloe Lionheart."

Everyone, except the Elite Guards, Orion, and Sophie have their eyes widen.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for your birth," said Chloe. "The least I can do is, be there for you now."

Chloe walks over to Travis as she places her right hand on his left shoulder as she stares at the younger Lionheart.

"I've been watching you since the day you were born," said Chloe. "I've seen you suffer, I've seen you become stronger. I've seen you rise to the man you are now. I'm proud of the man you've become."

"Why?" inquired Travis. "Why weren't you there in person? I needed a family member! Why did you stay in the sidelines and watch your family killed!"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't expect that either," said Chloe. "I'm near the end of my life. Only my will and another power source are keeping me alive. I don't have much energy left. After the events of the Second Dimensional War, I decided to return. I spent the past few years gathering strong allies and concentrating on increasing my life force."

Travis closes his eyes as he clenches his hands, images of his father and mother dying going through his head. Suddenly, he feels a warm embrace as Chloe hugs Travis as tears run down her cheeks.

"This time, I will help," said Chloe as she looks at Travis.

Suddenly, an image of person looking like Travis flashes through Chloe's mind. She closes her eyes before shaking her head a bit, as she takes a few steps back. She looks at Orion giving the elder man a smile.

"Nice to see you again, my friend," said Chloe. "Looks like you are growing a few gray hairs. You must be getting old."

"Hey, you are over a thousand years older than me," said Orion with a deadpanned expression.

Chloe laughs a bit as she turns around.

"Are you looking for someone?" asked Chloe to Travis. "I know you are here for your commanders. I've already set up my mansion here. Transportable. It's a nice feature, if you ask me. Anyhow, I am more than willing to aid you. My Elite Guards will support you. Hell, I'll go with you."

"My lady!" exclaimed the Elite Guards. "Your health."

"I didn't spend the past twenty years gathering energy just to sit back and watch. I promise not to overdo it, but at least let me help," said Chloe.

The Elite Guards sigh, as they know they do not have a choice. However, they smile knowing Chloe would take any chance to return to battle. Chloe takes a deep breath before she starts yelling about kicking some shadow monster's asses causing the group to sweat-drop at her actions. Despite her age, she does seem a bit hyperactive, which could or could not be a good thing.

Travis watches Chloe for a few seconds before smiling. It seems like there is more to his family line than he thought. He does wonder what happened during the Shadow Wars since rumors state the shadow monsters first appeared during that time. However, right now, he has to save his friends. Just as Travis is about to move, Chloe approaches him again causing the gold warrior to stop.

"By the way, I want to meet Lucia in person," said Chloe causing Travis to raise an eyebrow.

"Every generation of Lionhearts had a male becoming a major hero," said Chloe. "However, with every generation there was a female aiding them. I'll tell you this, your great-grandfather, grandfather, and father would have never been successful were it not for your grandmother, mother, and I. Think about it, how many times has your wife saved your life?"

Travis opens his mouth to respond, but he closes it as he thinks about Chloe's words. Now that he thinks about it, she is right, Lucia has saved him multiple times. Travis clenches his hands as he thinks about his wife. She has been by his side ever since he was ten years old. He would not be here without her. He will not let her die. He will save her.

"Too many to count," said Travis.

"Good, then she meets the critique," said Chloe. "Come on everyone, take a break and enjoy your meals. I know where your commanders are located, but I lack the strength to enter Greymallow Castle. Tonight, there will be a perfect chance to infiltrate."

Goku, Ichigo, Naruto, Inuyasha, Natsu, and Luffy stare at each other wondering if this old woman really will be coming with them, but they decide not to underestimate her. They look back at the happy woman as she takes them to the dining room.

"Food!" shouted Goku, Naruto, Natsu, and Luffy as they run to the table ready to eat.

"Manners, you morons!" shouted Teresa.

*SC*

**A/N: All right, this is a simple rest between fights. The next chapter begins the forming of teams, which will play a part in the future. Anyhow, thanks for reading and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Greymallow Castle

The Galactic Knights: Formation

The Origins Arc

**A/N: Night arrives at Greymallow Castle. The Galactic Knights and Elite Guards prepare a raid on the castle to save Travis' commanders. As they infiltrate the castle, numerous shadow monsters attack them. Can the knights save the commanders or will death strike again? Find out in 'Chapter 9: Greymallow Castle.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball Z, Bleach, Naruto, Inuyasha, Fairy Tail, or One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 9: Greymallow Castle

Chloe takes a few steps forward as she looks around her. Despite her age, she walks quite quickly and is able to keep up with the younger people in the group. She uses her cane to keep her balance while taking in the view. She also has a rush of adrenaline go through her since she knows she will enter a fight very soon.

Naruto looks around staring at the forest. As he continues to walk forward, he notices the forest becoming darker as the trees have less leaves. Naruto turns his attention to Chloe. This woman is old, yet when she hit him, he felt a tremendous amount of power behind the attack. Many consider her a legend and Naruto feels that might be true. However, she is now old, how can she fight against the shadow monsters?

Chloe notices Naruto's wonderment and she notices the group Travis has gathered. The only talking occurring is between the Elite Guards. The Galactic Knights are not talking, they are not thinking as a team. This team is not organized and it reminds her of the day the shadow monsters rose to power.

'_This team is a good idea, but at this rate, they will never succeed,'_ thought Chloe.

Luffy begins to sing in his horrible voice, as the other people in the group cringe at the horrible attempt. After a few minutes of his singing, Inuyasha walks up to Luffy and slams his fist onto the rubber pirate's head causing Luffy to stop and turn towards Inuyasha.

"What was that for?" asked Luffy.

"To shut you up," said Inuyasha.

Luffy and Inuyasha stare at each other as Chloe appears behind them with an innocent smile on her face.

"Now, now boys, let's not fight," said Chloe. "Or perhaps, you want to feel my little hands ripping you to shreds."

Luffy and Inuyasha feels shivers go down their spines as they step away from each other. The last thing they want to be is on the bad side of this crazy woman. Around another twenty minutes, as the group finally reach Greymallow Castle. Travis takes a closer look to the area surrounding Greymallow Castle and notices the large amount of shadow monsters guarding the castle. This time, the enemy does not seem to want to hide their numbers.

"I'm going in," said Natsu.

"No, stay back," said Travis.

"I don't listen to you," said Natsu.

"Stay back," said Chloe causing Natsu to stop in his tracks.

"We should separate in groups," said Orion breaking the tension.

"Good idea," said Chloe. "My Elite Guards studied this castle. They will get you through. I'll go with Travis and his generals. Orion will come with us."

"My lady, we the Elite Guards must be by your side," said Tonis.

"No, this time, work with the others," replied Chloe.

Chloe eventually comes up with the different teams for this mission. Goku teams up with Tonis, Helena, Leopold, and Roland. Ichigo teams up with Horace, Momoka, Anna, and Tecumseh. Naruto teams up with Mira, Yuuki, Garrett, and Eveline. Inuyasha teams up with Edgardo, Akiko, Lavender, and Minoru. Natsu teams up with Conan, Sean, Eliot, and Wu. Luffy teams up with Huan, Austin, Bernard, and Sarah. Everyone begins to question Chloe, but one look from the gray-haired woman quiets him or her. Chloe explains there are seven different paths to the lower levels. Chloe also tells the Elite Guards that Travis' men are in charge, which angers the guards, but they refrain from saying anything.

Chloe explains they will enter the castle through the hidden entrance she found a while back. From there the entrance will enter a large room with seven passages that each will have to take in order to make the search faster. They nod their heads in understanding as the group head towards the secret entrance. Chloe stays behind the group with Travis as the Elite Guards extend themselves watching for any possible enemy attacks. Chloe turns her attention to Travis, who remains quiet as he walks forward.

"What's on your mind?" asked Chloe.

"Nothing," replied Travis.

"No, I can tell you have a lot running through your head," said Chloe as she looks at Ichigo, Naruto, Luffy, Natsu, Goku, and Inuyasha. "You made a new team, but you do not trust them, do you?"

Travis clenches his fists as he takes a deep breath trying to be discreet as much as he can, but Chloe notices Travis' tensed movements. She has watched over him and she knows the struggles he went through in his life. One of the reasons she did not intervene was because she was tired and did not want to interfere with universe affairs. However, another reason is that Travis needed to learn to fight through without her. If she had attempted to help him, he would have grown dependent on her. However, she has a feeling at the reason Travis is struggling with this team. Ever since they met earlier, Travis has not even spoken to any of his new team.

"Is this about your first team?" asked Chloe as Travis flinches. "Perhaps, it is about Lloyd."

"I do not want to talk about this," said Travis.

"It's been three years," said Chloe. "You need to move on."

Travis clenches his fist as he turns towards Chloe as anger fills him.

"You understand nothing," said Travis as an image of a black-haired man with short spiky hair and dual spears flashes through his mind.

Suddenly, Chloe stops walking causing everyone to stop and wonder why she is shaking. A few seconds later, Chloe turns her head up and stares at Travis with a hard glare. Travis takes a few steps back as he feels the large amount of energy from the elderly woman.

"You've only been alive for twenty-three years," said Chloe. "I've lived over three thousand. I've lived through the deaths of so many people I loved and cared for. I've seen my love die in front of me. I've seen thousands of battle where numerous lives were lost. I've gone through so much and you have the nerve to state 'I understand nothing,' well I have news for you, I more than understand. Did you really think you are the only person who had a sworn brother betray you? Did you think you are the only person who saw your sworn brother kill others you considered family? Yes, I know Lloyd was your sworn brother. I know Lloyd was the person you trusted the most before Lucia. I know Lloyd betrayed you and led to the deaths of most of your first team. I know you had to kill him even though it took a part of your heart with it."

Travis clenches his fist as he recalls the last fight against Lloyd. The battle had determined the fate of the universe. The fight that had forced Travis to do the one thing he did not want to do.

Flashback

A man with black-plated armor and wolf carvings took a few steps forward. His armor has numerous bloodstains as the spiky black-haired man took deep breaths. His dual spear in hand, he takes more steps forward heading towards the one man, who he considers a brother and a rival. Travis stares at the man as he raises his dual swords. His gold-plated armor has lost its shine with numerous bloodstains drip down his armor. It begins to rain heavily as Travis moves towards Lloyd. Travis looks around him noticing his comrade's bodies including those who stayed by his side and those who left with Lloyd.

Travis sees the body of Theobald Sparks, one of his former trusted friends. Unfortunately, Theobald aided Lloyd in the attempt to rule the universe. Theobald's short blue hair remains drenched in blood with his gray-plated armor broken apart. Theobald's long axe is broken in battle, while his head is no longer on his body. Next, Travis sees Marybeth Irvine's body, the woman who loved Lloyd and did anything for him. Travis cannot tell if there is blood in her hair since it is already red and it reaches her lower back. Her red-plated armor ruined due to Lucia's attacks. Marybeth's dual kodachi lie next to her as he notices three large cuts from her chest to her womanhood, indicating his girlfriend ripped Marybeth. Last, Travis sees Kim Gardner's body, with her brown hair covered in mud and blood. Her blue-plated armor is broken from her cut in half body as her dual maces lie next to her petite frame. Kim did not believe people were pure enough for his ideals and she decided to help Lloyd. Regardless, he still cares for these people, his friends, his family.

Travis notices the body of Xavier Ford, his best friend, the man who supported Travis until the end. Blood covers Xavier's brown hair as Xavier's brown armor lies broken at his side along with his broken double-edged trident. Travis also notices the large hole in Xavier's chest. Travis turns his attention to Isabella Myers' body, the beautiful woman lies on the ground with blood begins to pool around her. Isabella's purple-plated armor lies in ruins as her medium silver hair covers her face. Her snake sword also lies in pieces as he notices her missing left arm and missing right breast. He clenches his swords as he turns towards the last person, who remained loyal to him. Lucia Storm, the woman who has gained his love. Her long black hair covers her head, as large portions of her white-plated armor remain scatter around her. Lucia's dual claws broken, but to his relief, the black-haired woman moves her head up with a pain expression. She is the only one alive. He always lost two close friends and three he considered lost. He refuses to lose the love of his life.

Travis turns his attention to Lloyd, who smirks at him. The grin on this man's face causes Travis disgust. This man, who he considers a brother is now lost to him. Yet, deep down, regardless of Lloyd's actions, Travis still cares for the man. The man, who had become as close to as a brother had, now stands in front of him. Travis clenches his swords as he hopes Leon, Damion, Lynton, Wilfred, Kent, Sophie, Merilyn, Jocelin, Latisha, and Teresa stay away from this fight.

'_They should be securing the castle at this point,'_ thought Travis, as he remains staring at Lloyd.

"Look around you Travis," said Lloyd as his black pupils turns yellow while the rest of the eyes turn black. "You and I are beyond everyone else. Yet, your ideal of justice has failed your own allies. There is no such thing as equals in our universe! You have failed."

Travis closes his eyes as he feels the pain of Lloyd's words. So many people followed him. Those exact same people died believing in him. However, he will not let their sacrifices be in vain. He will not fail now.

"We've gone through so much together," said Travis as he opens his eyes staring at Lloyd. "Now, I must do the one thing I never wanted to do, brother."

"You and I are not brothers!" shouted Lloyd. "I am a Clayton, you are a Lionheart!"

"No, no matter what, you and I are brothers," said Travis. "Though, we are born from different parents. Though, we are born on different days. We swore to live, to fight, and die together. You have broken our oath, but no matter what, you will always be a brother to me."

Energy erupts from Travis' body as he charges at Lloyd; this battle will determine the fate of the universe. Two men, who were, born to have different ideals, born to have their own lives, but they were born to share one destiny. They are fated to fight, always.

Flashback Ends

Travis snaps out of his trance as Chloe places a hand on his right shoulder. Travis looks up at his great-grandmother as he takes a deep breath. The memories of his past is something he rather not experience, especially at this current moment. Soon, the group reaches the hidden entrance, which numerous rock formations and water surround. There is a small passage to the entrance connected by a thin roll of rocks. Tonis moves forward, as he lands in front of the entrance and then waves his hand towards the others.

"This is it," said Chloe as the group enters the cave.

For the next thirty minutes, the group walks deeper into the cave until they reach a set of wooden stairs. Tonis and Helena walk first approaching the wooden door on the ceiling of the cave walls. Tonis opens the door as he sticks his head on the other side.

"Clear," said Tonis as he jumps up.

After everyone reaches the top, they look around the stone castle, which to them seems unkempt. They walk deeper into the castle until they reach a large room with seven other passages.

"From here, we separate," said Chloe as the seven groups form.

Travis, Chloe, Orion, Sophie, Merilyn, Jocelin, Latisha, and Teresa travel through the center. Goku, Tonis, Helena, Leopold, and Rolando enter the passage to the right. Ichigo, Horace, Momoka, Anna, and Tecumseh enter the passage to the left. Naruto, Mira, Yuuki, Garrett, and Eveline enter the passage the far right. Inuyasha, Edgardo, Akiko, Lavender, and Minoru enter the passage through the far left. Natsu, Conan, Sean, Eliot, and Wu enter the passage through the furthest right. Luffy, Huan, Austin, Bernard, and Sarah enter the passage furthest left.

*SC*

Around an hour passes as Travis' group continue to search for the three people he considers his commanders and friends. So far, there have been little results, but Travis can feel them. He is knows they are somewhere, but the shadow monster's presence seem to block his ability to sense them thoroughly.

"So, did you ever have a crush on my little Travis," said Chloe to Sophie, who blushes a bit.

"Lady Chloe, I am married to your other great-grandson, Leon," said Sophie. "I think it's inappropriate."

Travis smiles inwardly at Sophie's response. She has always shown respect to those who deserved it.

"How about you Merilyn?" asked Chloe.

Merilyn groans with pleasure as she begins to grab her shoulders.

"Forbidden love," said Merilyn. "I have a husband and yet you ask me of another man. As much as I want to lick Travis' body from head to toe, even I won't be unfaithful."

Travis feels a shiver down his spine after Merilyn's sentence. It was a bit too much for him to hear her words.

"So, Jocelin, how about you?" asked Chloe.

Jocelin turns red as she looks at Travis before her eyes go to the ground.

"I-I'm sorry, but I love my husband," said Jocelin.

"How about you Latisha?" asked Chloe.

"Travis is attractive, but nothing else," replied Latisha.

Chloe turns her head towards Teresa, but the petite woman nods her head side-to-side.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a death wish," said Teresa. "Lady Lucia will kill me."

Travis nods his head side-to-side as he begins to ponder why Chloe would ask so many questions. Orion smirks as he recalls Chloe's personality. It is nice to see Chloe and Travis talk to each other.

"Travis, you have nice generals," said Chloe. "I approve."

"I'm pretty sure I approved of them long ago," said Travis with a sigh.

Suddenly, everyone stops the moment him or her sense something nearby. Shadow monsters begin to appear as they head towards Travis' group.

"Oh no, they're here to harm me," said Chloe. "I'm too young to die! Save me!"

Travis sighs as he draws out his swords. Why did he take her with them?

*SC*

Goku walks forward as the walls around him seem the same. Tonis, Helena, Leopold, and Rolando follow the saiyan as Tonis shows signs of anger.

"Isn't this exciting?" asked Goku. "To start a new adventure to end the darkness across this universe."

"You must be joking," said Tonis. "Do you think this is fun? Do you think we are playing a game?"

Goku turns towards Tonis as the alien man walks up to him.

"You know nothing about the pains of this universe," said Tonis. "Those shadow monsters have destroyed so much of our people. This is not a game!"

"Then what?" asked Goku causing Tonis, Helena, Leopold, and Rolando to stare at him. "What is it you want?"

"Simple," said Helena. "Revenge for our people. We will destroy the shadow monsters and end this darkness. We will kill their masters and bring a new future."

"You will not succeed," said Goku causing Tonis and Helena to fume.

Tonis charges at Goku, but Leopold stops him.

"Calm down Tonis," said Leopold.

"You bastard!" shouted Tonis.

"Do you think revenge is everything?" asked Goku. "I've seen people live their life in revenge. They sacrificed more than they should have. What if Helena is sacrificed?"

Tonis applies more power as Rolando aids Leopold. However, this leaves Helena alone she walks up to Goku.

"What would you have us do?" asked Helena. "What should we do?"

"Fight, not for revenge, but for each other," said Goku. "Fight to protect our universe. Fight to stop others from dying by the hands of the shadow monsters."

Tonis calms down as Helena walks back to Tonis.

"We have a mission to finish," said Helena.

Suddenly, shadow monsters appear in front of the group causing them to prepare to fight against the dark creatures.

*SC*

Ichigo takes a few steps as he senses darkness around him. He notices Horace, Momoka, Anna, and Tecumseh approach and stop near him.

"I don't understand why I should listen to a brat like you," said Horace.

"Horace, be nice," said Momoka.

"I don't care if you hate me," said Ichigo. "We have to save the people in this building. I refuse to have anyone die."

Horace rolls his eyes as he cracks his knuckles.

"I don't care, I just want to fight something," said Horace.

Ichigo grunts his teeth as he looks at Horace. This man is serious; he will do anything just to fight.

"Useless, if you ask me," said Ichigo. "I prefer to fight only when necessary."

"Finally, somebody says something," said Tecumseh. "I've been telling Horace to calm down forever."

Horace grumbles a bit as he turns his attention to Ichigo. This brat thinks he knows anything.

"Who do you think you are?" asked Horace. "I have fought numerous enemies in my time. Fighting is my style."

"Yet, Chloe had to save you," said Ichigo causing Horace to see red.

"Horace, you should not act so brutish," said Momoka.

"You are brave," said Anna as she places her hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"I am only doing this because Chloe asked me to," said Horace as he walks forward.

Ichigo takes a deep breath as he looks at the large man. So far, this whole team has not been a pleasant ride. Now he has to deal with this annoying man. Momoka approaches Ichigo and apologizes for Horace's actions, but Ichigo states it is all right. At least someone is kind in this team. Before Ichigo moves, Horace shouts in excitement as shadow monsters appear in front of them. It looks like it is time for battle.

*SC*

Naruto takes a deep breath as Mira continues to talk away. She approaches Naruto rubbing her hand on his arm causing Naruto to shudder a bit. He is uncomfortable with her closeness. Suddenly, Eveline grabs Mira's arm dragging her away from Naruto.

"Mira, you should stay calm," said Eveline trying to keep Mira away from Naruto. "You are the leader of our unit."

"Yet, she is taking command of Naruto," said Garrett. "Sorry, but I do take orders from someone who wears orange."

"Um, your hair is orange," said Yuuki.

"Shut up Yuuki," said Garrett.

"I want to save lives," said Naruto. "You have a problem, then go."

Naruto continues to listen to the area around him. However, Mira disrupts him as she grabs his shoulders.

"I want you to know, I want you," said Mira sending shivers down Naruto's body.

"No thank you," said Naruto.

Mira smirks, but it disappears the moment a group of shadow monsters appear in front of them. It seems like the monsters have finally found them. Now, they must find a way to defeat the monsters now.

*SC*

Inuyasha, Edgardo, Akiko, Lavender, and Minoru walk through the corridors as the creepy hallways causes them to look around. Edgardo stares at Inuyasha as he grabs the hilt of his sword. Inuyasha's ears twitch as he stops causing the group to stop as well.

"What's with the…," started Akiko.

"Why is your heartbeat going faster?" asked Inuyasha.

"You are a demon, just like so many others," said Edgardo.

"Edgardo," said Lavender trying to stop Edgardo.

"No," said Edgardo. "I don't want to listen to a demon."

"You listen to Chloe," said Inuyasha.

"Chloe is a holy, not a demon," said Edgardo. "I've lost my family because of demons."

"How is that my fault?" asked Inuyasha as he turns towards Edgardo.

Minoru approaches Edgardo trying to stop the priest from saying anything else. However, Edgardo pushes him away.

"Enough," said Lavender as she steps between Inuyasha and Edgardo.

"Listen, I don't care what happened in your past," said Inuyasha. "What matters now is we survive the current problem. I rather us fight together than try to fight each other."

"You do not ord…," started Edgardo.

Growls occur as the group turns their attention towards the dark corridor. Numerous red eyes begin to glow in the dark as the shadow monsters finally make their appearance. It seems now is the time to fight.

*SC*

Natsu crackles his knuckles as he searches for any chance to fight. Behind him, travel the four people assigned to him in his team. Conan, Sean, Eliot, and Wu walk up to Natsu as they notice the eagerness of the dragon slayer.

"Why do we have to follow this brat?" asked Eliot. "He knows nothing of leadership. I prefer to listen to Conan."

"I agree with Eliot," said Sean. "We already have one fire person, why have another, especially someone who looks like he will charge into battle without us."

"Every aspect in our lives has a reason," said Wu. "I believe Chloe made this decision for a reason."

Conan remains silent as he listens to his comrades complain. There is something about Natsu, which has him intrigued. However, he is unable to tell what it is. He knows Sean, Eliot, and Wu are not fond of listening to Natsu. He understands their point of view. Natsu does not seem like the leader type. However, a leader is only as good as his team. Perhaps, if Conan helps Natsu, he can give the dragon slayer the strength needed to lead.

"Conan, are you alright?" asked Eliot.

"Wu, I think you are on to something," said Conan.

"You must be joking," said Sean.

Natsu remains silent as he listens to the men's conversations. He narrows his eyes thinking about Igneel and the dragon's lessons about being alpha male. Natsu knows he has not been a leader and left that to other Fairy Tail members, but after everything, he saw during the shadow monster's rampage, he knows he must be serious. He stops and turns around facing towards the four guards following him.

"I might not be the best leader, but I will try," said Natsu. "Together let's face these monsters!"

"Whatever," said Sean and Eliot as they continue walking.

A few seconds later, a few shadow monsters appear down the hallway as Natsu slam his hands together. He is ready to fight.

*SC*

Luffy walks forward with a smile on his face. This whole situation is interesting. It is a grand adventure that he is willing to participate in, but it comes at a risk. Sure, he might not find one piece any time soon, but he knows this is important.

"Huan, are we really going to listen to such an immature person," said Austin. "I prefer for you to lead us as usual."

"I agree," said Bernard. "That brat is not a leader."

"Yet, he has led a group of pirates," said Sarah since she knows a bit of Luffy due to overhearing previous conversations.

"Exactly, pirates," said Bernard. "Do you really think we should place our trust into such a person?"

Huan raises his hand causing the three members to stop talking.

"I don't like him," said Huan. "However, we'll see what happens in the future."

"You know," said Luffy. "I can't do everything, but I hope everyone will provide me their strength. Onward!"

Sarah smiles while the three men frown. Suddenly, shadow monsters begin to appear as they growl at the group. Luffy slams his hands together as he charges at the monsters.

*SC*

As numerous battles begin to occur, deeper into the castle, three men remain chained to the prison wall as their bodies appear worn out with numerous cuts and dried blood. Lynton Winters, Wilfred Derricks, and Kent Yates open their eyes as they sense the battle going on above them. It looks like Travis has finally found them. However, they are concern about the creature guarding them. Two large yellow eyes turn appears in the shadows as explosions occur above again.

*SC*

**A/N: All right, I think I weakened a bit here. I struggled trying to finish this chapter. I would not say it is writer's block since I managed to write it with little stops, but I did slow down. Anyhow, during my edit of this chapter, I hope I can improve it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Lionheart's Commanders

The Galactic Knights: Formation

The Origins Arc

**A/N: The shadow monsters arrive as the Galactic Knights and Elite Guards begin to battle the monsters. As the knights and guards fight their way through, they begin go pass their own desires and fight as a team, but will it be enough? Can the knights and guards save the prisoners? Find out in 'Chapter 10: The Lionheart's Commanders.'**

**I want to take this moment to thank everyone, who has favored, followed, reviewed, read my story. I appreciate all of your support. Now, here is chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball Z, Bleach, Naruto, Inuyasha, Fairy Tail, or One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 10: The Lionheart's Commanders

Travis and Orion charge forward taking down numerous shadow monsters with their swords. The shadow monsters range from snakes, bears, eagles, wolves, and ravens. The snakes slither their way attacking below. Chloe runs around trying to avoid any monsters from attacking her.

"She isn't helping!" exclaimed Travis as Sophie slams her hammer into a shadow wolf crushing its head.

Travis jumps back as Merilyn appears with her chain-sickle taking down numerous shadow monsters swinging her weapon around. She jumps up licking her lips in in excitement. A shadow bear charges at her, but she jumps over it slamming her foot into the beast's head before smacking its butt causing the monster to growl in pain.

"More, more!" shouted Merilyn as Sophie unleashes a wave of ice hitting numerous shadow monsters.

Jocelin smashes her shield into a shadow eagle as she stabs it with her sword. She states she is sorry, but she must protect the universe. She upper slashes a shadow wolf cutting it in half while gathering the power of the sun around her. A few seconds later, she releases an orange light destroying many of the shadow monsters.

Latisha slams her rapier into the ground as numerous blue orbs appear around her. A few seconds later, the orbs shoot towards the shadow monsters causing numerous explosions. She remains calm while raising her rapier towards the sky. In a matter of seconds, Latisha unleashes a powerful wave of energy destroying numerous shadow monsters.

Suddenly, a stream of water comes crashing down as Teresa swings her glaive around causing the water to move hitting numerous shadow monsters. The water freezes as ice spikes shoot out hitting the shadow monsters again. Sophie lands in front of Teresa as the two women nod towards each other before charging again.

Travis and Orion swing their swords cutting down shadow monsters by the horde. The gold warrior charges forward obliterating a huge chunk of shadow monsters. This fight continues for almost thirty minutes as the group moves forward fighting any shadow monsters in the way. At least Travis has not used up a large amount of energy. For now, he will limit his powers and only use it if necessary. Travis turns around and notices Chloe running, which surprises him. Despite her old age, she still has a bit of speed on her side.

*SC*

Ichigo jumps to the right as a shadow bear attempts to slash him. Ichigo raises his two zanpakutos striking the shadow bear down. He looks around as numerous shadow monsters begin to surround him. Ichigo raises his zanpakutos as he charges forward.

"Getsuga Tensho!" shouted Ichigo unleashing a blue wave of spiritual energy.

Ichigo manages to carve a hole in the monster's formation as he attacks the nearest shadow wolf cutting it in half. Suddenly, a shadow eagle attacks Ichigo forcing him to defend himself against the monster. Ichigo grunts a bit, as he pushes the shadow eagle back before striking it with his smaller zanpakuto. After tossing the shadow eagle away, he hears numerous explosions occur as Horace soars through the horde of shadow monsters taking down a huge amount of them. He jumps back laughing darkly as he slams his giant sword on a shadow bear creating a large amount of pure energy.

Meanwhile, Momoka appears, unleashing a wave of ice piercing the shadow monsters nearby. She raises her katana looking at the shadow monsters around her. She takes a deep breath as the temperature in the area begins to decrease. A few seconds later, she unleashes a wave of ice beneath her feet as the shadow monsters crash down. Momoka charges forward cutting down shadow monsters left and right. However, a shadow wolf bypasses her hitting her in the back. Momoka rolls on the ground, but a large gust of wind hits the beast sending the shadow wolf crashing to the ground.

Anna swings her pike hitting a shadow raven before it had a chance to attack her. The blue-haired woman slams the blunt side of the pike into a shadow bear sending it down, but a shadow snake appears from the ground surprising Anna nearly biting her. Luckily, she dodges the attack before cutting the snake's head off. She turns around noticing the large army of shadow monsters heading towards her. Anna swings her glaive around three-hundred sixty degrees before raising it towards the sky as a green ball of energy form on the top. She swings her glaive unleashes a wave of energy destroying the shadow monsters, but the snakes enter the ground before appearing in front of her.

However, black portals appear in front of her as energy attack shoot out from the portals hitting the shadow monsters. Tecumseh appears in front of Anna as he smiles to the woman. He takes out a large paintbrush before unleashing another series of attacks against the shadow monsters. Numerous shadow eagles appear as they fly towards Tecumseh, but the small hallway does not give the shadow monsters much room allowing Tecumseh to strike them down with ease. Anna pushes forward bypassing the shadow monsters while unleashing a large amount of wind.

Ichigo charges forward taking down the shadow monsters in front of him. The shadow ravens surround him and begin to push him back, but a large energy attack passes over Ichigo hitting the shadow ravens. He looks towards the source and notices Horace smirking at him.

"What's wrong?" asked Horace. "Having a hard time?"

Ichigo grumbles, but he continues forward, he will have to prove himself to them.

*SC*

Goku jumps up striking a shadow eagle sending the monster crashing to the wall. The saiyan gathers energy in his palms before unleashing a volley of ki attacks destroying numerous shadow monsters. A shadow wolf charges at Goku, but he jumps back avoiding the wolf's attack as he blasts the creature away. He hears more noise down the corridor as more shadow monsters appear around the corner.

Suddenly, Tonis charges forward striking the group of shadow monsters with numerous energy attacks. He fists down a shadow eagle before tossing it at a raven. Tonis gathers a large amount of energy in his right hand before shooting it towards the group of monsters. A shadow bear breaks through the wall surprising Tonis as he slashes the man's left arm, but before the beast does anything else, Helena appears striking the beast down.

Helena gathers energy in both hands before unleashing a wave of attacks. She cracks her knuckles before charging at the group of monsters. She kicks, punches, and head butts numerous shadow monsters. A shadow raven charges at Helena, but she sidesteps the attack before grabbing the raven and cracking its neck. A shadow bear attacks Helena, but Tonis strikes the beast with a powerful punch. The shadow bear soars across the hallway, as Helena appears in its path striking the beast to the ground creating a small crater.

Meanwhile, Leopold thrusts his spear piercing a shadow bear before jumping back to avoid a shadow wolf's attack. Leopold slams the blunt side of his spear as lava appears around him. He moves his left hand sending the lava against the shadow monsters killing a few of them. He takes up his spear as he charges at the group of shadow monsters taking down a handful of monsters. Numerous shadow snakes charge at Leopold, but the earth erupts outward forcing the shadow snakes out of the ground.

Rolando points his katana towards the shadow monsters as he unleashes a wave of attacks as he swings his katana back and forth with amazing speed. Numerous energy attacks hit hordes of shadow monsters destroying a large chunk. Rolando charges forward hitting a shadow bear before kicking a shadow wolf. He jumps into the air cutting the shadow eagles and ravens with amazing speed. As he heads towards the ground, he notices numerous shadow snakes waiting for him. Rolando raises his left hand causing earth spikes killing the snakes as Rolando lands on the ground with a calm expression.

Goku notices his ally's movement and smiles at this team. It looks like there is potential in this team. However, he will have to work hard to help them. This is so exciting, but for now, he needs to focus.

*SC*

Luffy charges forward taking down a shadow bear before jumping back avoiding a shadow wolf's attack. Luffy slams his fist into the wolf's side sending it flying towards the wall. A group of shadow monsters surrounds Luffy and begins to attack the rubber pirate, but he jumps into the air as he raises his foot upward

"Gomu Gomu no Ono!" shouted Luffy as he slams his foot into the ground creating a powerful shockwave while hitting other shadow monsters with debris.

Luffy jumps forward using this distraction to his advantage. He stretches his arms backwards twisting them around as he launches is arms, a few seconds later.

"Gomu Gomu no Rifle!" shouted Luffy hitting two shadow bears with his powerful fists.

Luffy lands safely as the shadow monsters continue to attack the others. Huan charges forward as he holds both of his katana. He slashes two shadow ravens sending the two to the ground with a sounding 'thud.' Next, Huan turns his attention towards the shadow monsters heading towards him. He raises his swords, as the world around him seems to slow down. A few seconds later, he appears behind the shadow monsters as the blood spills from their bodies.

Meanwhile, Austin and Bernard charge at the enemies in front of them. Austin unleashes a flurry of attacks before kicking a shadow bear towards Bernard. Bernard raises his tonfas as flames cover his body. A few seconds later, Bernard charges through the shadow monsters unleashing a wave of fire destroying many of the monsters. A shadow bear attacks him, but then Austin appears kicking the shadow bear away. Austin unleashes a flurry of kicks sending numerous shadow monsters crashing to the ground with numerous wounds. Bernard jumps into the air as flames cover his body. A few seconds later, Bernard sends a wave of fire towards the fallen burning them. Austin charges up his body as more shadow monsters charge at him. In a moment, he runs towards the monsters hitting them with tremendous force. He grabs a shadow raven as he kicks the monster towards Bernard, who cuts the beast in half.

Sarah smirks as a shadow eagle charges at her. She raises her staff as a spark of lightning form on the tip of the staff. She waves her staff creating a lightning bolt from the weapon hitting the shadow eagle with tremendous speed. Another group of shadow monsters charge at Sarah as the Elite Guard raises her staff above her. A few seconds later, she disappears causing the shadow monsters to stop their attacks. The shadow wolves begin to sniff the air as they turn their attention towards an empty spot.

"Oh, you can smell me?" asked Sarah. "Too bad, because in a moment all you will smell is burnt bodies."

A moment later, bolts of lightning hit the shadow monsters burning many of them. Sarah charges at the monsters hitting a few of them with her staff before kicking them with a powerful foot. She waves her staff around creating large amount of wind sending some of the monsters soaring backwards as lightning bolts strike them.

*SC*

Inuyasha charges at a group of shadow monsters slashing numerous monsters. The half-demon raises his Tessaiga striking down a shadow bear, who was attempting to strike him. Inuyasha tests out his new swordsmanship skills as he collides with another shadow monster before jumping back as demonic energy begins to emitting from the sword.

"Wind Scar!" shouted Inuyasha destroying the group of shadow monsters in front of him.

Luckily, for Inuyasha, he has enough control over the attack to avoid destroying the walls of the corridors. He raises Tessaiga striking the next shadow bear approaching him. After disposing the monster, he looks up as he notices the Elite Guards fight their battles. He would rather fight these monsters without people he does not trust, but currently, they have the same enemies. It is best he gets along with these people.

Edgardo raises his sword cutting down a shadow eagle, who attempted to strike him. Edgardo extends his shield forward as a bright light begins to form. A few seconds later, a purple blast of energy shoots out from his shield as it destroys numerous shadow monsters in front of him. Edgardo notices Inuyasha staring at him and the other guards. This demon is staring at him, who gives him the right to stare at him. Edgardo notices a shadow wolf charging at him as he raises his sword towards the monster. If he cannot destroy Inuyasha, the least he can do is show that he does not belong in this group.

Akiko slams her spear onto the ground creating a powerful shockwave sending the shadow monsters around her off balance. She raises her spear striking a shadow bear in the chest before unleashes sharp metal pieces, which stick out in numerous areas of the monster's body causing blood to splatter everywhere. The sky-blue haired woman takes her spear out of the shadow bear as she stares at the surrounding shadow monsters. Due to the small hallway, it should make it easy to defeat the shadow monsters. Akiko charges forward slamming her spear into numerous shadow monsters before jumping above them as metal spikes erupt from the ground piercing the monsters below her.

Lavender watches Akiko's attack as she nods her head in disapproval while sighing at the same time. That woman enjoys killing a little bit too much, but at least she is a good and loyal friend. Lavender hears noises behind her causing the lavender-haired woman to turn around and face the enemies in front of her. Lavender extends her right arm with her scythe in her hand. These creatures think they can beat her. Well, they are in for a surprise. Suddenly, water erupts around her she unleashes the liquid towards the shadow monsters causing many of them to drown. Shadow eagles and ravens fly over the water before unleashes numerous small energy attacks at Lavender. Lavender jumps back avoiding the attacks as she gathers energy into her scythe. A few seconds later, she unleashes the energy towards the eagles and ravens killing majority of them.

Minoru growls as his human body begins to change into a tiger. He remains standing on two legs as he charges at the shadow monsters in front of him, unleashing a wave of fire. Minoru jumps up as he extends his leg as he begins to fall back to the ground. Minoru slams his foot into the ground as a wave of fire erupts from the point of impact. Nearby shadow monsters burn alive as Minoru charges forward destroying a group of shadow bears. However, one of the shadow bears survives as it attacks him. It nearly hits Minoru, but the half-tiger dodges the attack as he upper cuts the shadow bear before thrusting his hand, piercing the monster's chest.

*SC*

Natsu jumps up to the air as flames cover his arms. He allows gravity to take him downward as he swings his arms around hitting numerous shadow monsters in the process.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" shouted Natsu as he lands on the ground safely.

Natsu stands up as he grins at the group of monsters in front of him. Shadow snakes slither towards him, but the dragon slayer notices their approach. He takes a deep breath before extending his head forward while opening his mouth.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" shouted Natsu burning the numerous shadow snakes.

A shadow wolf slashes Natsu in the back before it attempts to bite his leg, but the pink-haired mage sidesteps causing the wolf to miss. As flames cover Natsu's hands, he swings his hand towards the monster hitting it the back.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" shouted Natsu.

Natsu stops his attacks as he notices the other four people fighting near him. He also notices something about their fighting styles. They seem to be able to fight individually, but also like a team. This reminds him of Fairy Tail, but he cannot think of that right now.

Conan slams his fist into a shadow bear burning it in the process. He jumps back as two large wings grow on his back with flames dancing around him. He charges forward with amazing speed cutting down numerous shadow bears and wolves. He grabs a shadow eagle before tossing it behind him as numerous ice spikes appear nearby hitting the eagle. Conan turns back and nods his head towards Sean, who nods back.

Sean slams his hands together as ice forms around him. He charges at a shadow bear as the ice forms into a sword. He cuts the bear in half as blood splatters around the area. He jumps up as a wolf attempts to attack him. Sean forms a large baseball bat and slams the wolf towards as lightning hits the wolf suddenly. Sean smirks as he looks at his ally.

Eliot cracks his neck as he holds his sword up and points it towards the shadow monsters in front of him. These creatures think they own this world. No, they own nothing. They do not belong to this world, at least not anymore. Eliot charges forward, cutting down numerous shadow wolves and bears as he jumps to the left as he unleashes a wave of lightning striking down numerous shadow monsters. Shadow eagles appear out of nowhere hitting Eliot in the stomach, followed by a smack into the face. Eliot grips his sword as he cuts the eagles in half. He jumps towards the sky as a ball of lightning forms in his hand. He swings his sword downward creating a large bolt of lightning.

Wu notices the bolt of lightning and then jumps back to avoid the lightning bolt, due to the small space. He also notices a few shadow monsters turning their attention to Eliot and decides to use this to his advantage. He charges at the shadow monsters striking numerous monsters with his claws. A handful of shadow monsters notice Wu and attempt to attack him, but earth spikes erupt from the ground hitting the monsters.

*SC*

Naruto remains motionless, as a group of shadow monsters begin to walk towards him. He looks around as the snakes, wolves, bears, eagles, and ravens surround him. The blonde shinobi puts his hands together as hundreds smoke clouds appear out of nowhere. Suddenly, a large army of Naruto clones appears from the clouds of smoke as they raise their right arms and yell. Due to the small space, the army size is around a hundred. Naruto charges forward as he takes down numerous shadow monsters. The monsters begin to fight back, but the shinobi force overpowers the monsters.

"Rasengan!" shouted the army as they slam their signature move at the horde of shadow monsters.

The Naruto army looks around noticing the other four people staring at Naruto. Perhaps, he did a bit too much in showing off. However, he hopes he can show them how much strength he has letting them know he is not weak. He wants to gather their trust, but for now, he will help Travis recover his friends. If he were in the gold warrior's shoes, he would attempt to save his friends.

Mira creates a spear as she swings her weapon towards the shadow monsters. She throws her spear taking down a few shadow monsters as another weapon appears in the blue-haired woman's hands. She swings a giant club smacking down numerous shadow monsters while sparks of light hit the monsters. Mira smirks as she slams her club into the ground creating a powerful shockwave knocking many monsters off balance. A few seconds later, she uses her energy to send many monsters into the air, allowing gravity to take them back down.

Yuuki throws his tomahawk at the shadow monster falling from Mira's attack hitting them with lightning. He captures his tomahawk while charging at the new set of monsters. Yuuki jumps forward slamming his tomahawk into a shadow bear as lightning fries the monster. A few seconds later, Yuuki's whole body turns into lightning as he passes through numerous shadow monsters destroying them in the process. Yuuki slams his tomahawk into the ground creating a shockwave of lightning sending some of the shadow monsters into a blaze of fire.

Garrett slams his fist together as the fire surrounds him. He charges forward taking down numerous shadow monsters from Yuuki's attack. He twists himself in the air sending chunks of fire towards his enemies in front of him. A shadow bear passes through Garrett's attack as it slashes Garrett's shoulder causing the orange-haired man to grumble a bit. Garrett dodges the bear's next attack allowing Garrett a clear shot at the bear's throat. He unleashes a powerful punch into the throat killing the monster in one shot. A group of shadow monsters surrounds Garrett as they attempt to attack him, but the orange-haired man smirks as he turns three-hundred sixty degrees while unleashing a wave of fire.

Eveline captures the burning shadow monsters with her snake sword before cutting them in half as she retracts her weapon before using it again. She also uses a large amount of water to protect her rear as shadow monsters attempted to attack her. However, she slams her foot into the ground creating numerous pillars of water as the liquids hit the shadow monsters. She turns around swinging her snake sword hitting numerous shadow monsters knocking them to the ground. A few seconds later, she lifts her left hand causing the water to surround the shadow monsters as it begins to choke them.

*SC*

Travis' group continues onward breaking through the horde of shadow monsters. As an hour passes, Travis' group finally reaches a dungeon. He looks around searching for any signs of his allies and notices a giant room with three people chained to the wall. He narrows his eyes and soon realizes it is his three commanders, Lynton, Wilfred, and Kent. Lynton has short wavy dark blonde hair, black eyes, and a somewhat well-built body, but like the other two, seems to be malnourished. Wilfred has short straight blonde hair and blue eyes. Kent has a black Mohawk, black eyes, and is the biggest of the three.

"M-My lord," said Lynton. "B-Be careful."

Teresa charges forward breaking through the prison bars as Kent opens his eyes.

"Teresa stop!" shouted Kent.

Just as Teresa charges into the room, a giant foot blocks her path. It is at this moment that Travis realizes this is not a prison room, but a much larger room meant to hold giant objects. He looks at and notices big yellow eyes as the room becomes brighter.

"Crap," said Travis as a giant cyborg appears in front of them.

The giant cyborg is different from the humanoid machines. This time, the cyborg actually looks like a robot, though it still has human shape. The cyborg has its arms, legs, and torso, but there is no muscle design, it is more like a robot. The machine's head is also an oval shape with a visor eyes. In addition, the machine is almost forty meters tall. How could something so big get inside this castle? Pluton must have teleported the machine here, but to fit such a machine inside the castle.

The cyborg turns its attention to the ground in front of it as it raises its hands. Travis and his allies take a few steps back as they prepare to fight against this machine. The cyborg's abdomen opens up revealing six holes. Soon, missiles appear from the holes as the machine shoots them towards the group.

"Run!" shouted Chloe as she hides behind Orion.

"Lady Chloe, this is not running," said Orion.

"Protect me!" shouted Chloe.

Orion groans as he raises his hands to prepare to fight, but Chloe grabs his left ear causing the elder man to stop.

"Follow me," said Chloe.

As Orion follows Chloe, Travis and his generals continue their battle against the giant cyborg. Travis raises his swords unleashing a powerful wave of energy hitting the cyborg, but to his surprise, the machine manages to hold its balance. Teresa unleashes a wave of water hitting the cyborg, but to her surprise, the cyborg breaks through as it gathers energy in its hand.

"That's a large amount of power," said Merilyn.

"It must be an improved reactor," said Sophie.

The cyborg unleashes a powerful energy attack forcing the group to disperse. Travis unleashes his own attack causing a large explosion on the cyborg's right arm. Latisha charges forward striking Merilyn charges forward striking numerous areas of the cyborg. She raises her left hand causing the cyborg to stiffen. As the black-haired woman tries to use her powers to slow the machine down, Teresa and Sophie charge at the robot. Teresa unleashes a wave of water hitting the entire lower half of the machine as Sophie swings her hammer as the water turns into ice. However, the cyborg manages to break through the ice as its shoulders open revealing more missiles, four on each side. The cyborg shoots the eight missiles from the two shoulders forcing the group to dodge the attack.

Travis stands up facing the cyborg as he prepares to gather energy to strike again, but two energy attacks hit the cyborg causing the machine to take a few steps back. The gold warrior turns his attention elsewhere searching for the source of the attacks and soon notices Ichigo and Inuyasha arriving on the scene. Ichigo charges at the cyborg striking the machine's leg, but the cyborg retains its balance as Inuyasha raises his Tessaiga.

"Wind Scar!" shouted Inuyasha as he slams his sword onto the ground.

"Getsuga Tensho!" shouted Ichigo as he turns around swinging his sword.

The two attacks hit the cyborg, but do not bring the machine down. The cyborg raises its arms above its head as a large amount of energy begins to gather around it. A few seconds later, the cyborg slams its fist into the ground creating a powerful wave of energy sending Ichigo and Inuyasha soaring backwards. Suddenly, Horace, Momoka, Anna, and Tecumseh appear as they begin unleashing different attacks upon the machine. Horace strikes the machine with his sword unleashing a strong energy wave. Momoka slams her katana into the ground as a stream of ice hits the machine's leg. Anna unleashes powerful gusts of wind as Tecumseh creates numerous space portals around the cyborg. Anna's attacks enter Tecumseh's portals as the attacks begin to strike the machine from different angles. The space portals make the wind attack unpredictable, but soon the machine breaks through the space portals, but a powerful arrow strikes the machine followed by numerous chunks of metal.

Edgardo and Akiko charge forward, unleashing more chunks of spiritual and metal attacks, but the machine counters with a wave of missiles forcing the two warriors to fallback. Luckily, Lavender arrives creating a wall of wood temporarily stopping the missiles as Minoru charges forward slamming his fists into the machine's leg with a large amount of fire erupting from the impact. The cyborg slams its hands together releasing a wave of energy sending everyone back. Before the machine has a chance to strike again, another wave of attacks hit the cyborg causing it to stop.

Mira, Yuuki, Garrett, and Eveline arrive striking the cyborg with numerous weapons, lightning, fire, and water, respectively. Meanwhile, Tonis, Helena, Leopold, and Rolando appear, striking the machine with energy attacks from the couple, lava, and earth, respectively. Just as the machine is about to counter, another wave of attacks hit it causing it to stumble. Conan, Sean, Eliot, and Wu strike it with fire, ice, lightning, and earth, respectively. In addition, Huan, Austin, Bernard, and Sarah appear hitting the machine with swords, punches, fire, and lightning. The machine tries to struggle as it sends numerous missiles around forcing the Elite Guards to dodge the attack.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Inuyasha return to battle, striking the machine again. A few seconds later, Goku appears, kicking the machine's head as Naruto and Luffy strike the abdomen. Natsu appears as he unleashes a stream of fire into the machine's visor causing it to have a hard time seeing. The machine switches to motion sensors, but it too late as Travis and his generals charge forward. Teresa unleashes a wave of ice striking the machine as Sophie freezes the water causing the machine to have a hard time moving. Latisha strikes with numerous moon elements causing multiple explosions as Jocelin raises her shield, unleashing a ray of sunlight. Merilyn appears below the machine as she slams her hand onto the ground creating large spikes of earth hitting the machines legs. Travis jumps up as he kicks the cyborg's chest sending it falling backwards.

Suddenly, a wave of fire, wind, and earth hits the machine's back causing numerous explosions. Travis turns his attention to the source of the attacks and notices Lynton, Wilfred, and Kent standing up, away from the wall. Flames dance around Lynton, wind around Wilfred, and earth around Kent. Travis also notices Chloe and Orion next to the wall with the chains in their hands. Travis smiles knowing his friends are now safe. Travis looks around noticing everyone preparing to attack again. He might as well join them.

In a bright flash of power, everyone, excluding Chloe, attack the machine hitting it with powerful attacks. In a split second, the machine begins to malfunction before exploding into numerous pieces, falling to the ground. The group remains motionless, for the next few seconds, until Teresa shouts in happiness as the petite woman runs into the giant man, Kent.

"Finally, after all this time!" shouted Teresa. "I miss you, my love!"

"As do I," replied Kent.

Jocelin runs towards Lynton giving him a strong hug. Lynton smiles as he gives the hug back.

"It's good to see you again, Jocelin," said Lynton.

"I-I thought I lost you," said Jocelin with tears in her eyes.

"I told you the day we got married," started Lynton. "It will take a lot to take me from you."

Wilfred turns towards Latisha as he walks up to her.

"Don't I get a hug?" asked Wilfred.

"No," replied Latisha.

Wilfred sighs before smiling. He approaches Latisha and hugs her. The young woman does not do anything, but if anyone looks closely, he or she can see a small smile on her lips. Meanwhile, everyone watches the interactions, for a few seconds, before turning towards Chloe, who walks into the middle of the group.

"All right Travis," said Chloe. "Should we go to your base?"

"Wait, what?" questioned Travis.

"We are in this together," said Chloe. "Where you go, I go. Plus, we still need to look for your remaining officers."

"We might be able to help with that," said Lynton with a tired expression.

"Good, now let's go!" shouted Chloe as she walks forward before clenching her back.

"Ow, I think I pulled a muscle!" exclaimed Chloe in pain.

An hour later, the group reaches the large spaceship the Galactic Knights arrived. As Chloe arrives at the ship, a sudden flashback runs through her mind.

Flashback

A large ship with golden rims and giant sails shines brightly in the sun. Thousands of people surround the ship as it prepares to disembark. Chloe looks around noticing the people cheering, laughing, and having fun. This is a celebration. Chloe looks back to the ship as she prepares to walk onto the large boat.

Flashback Ends

Chloe snaps out of her flashback as she notices the group walking in silence. She knows her Elite Guards are not happy, but she also notices the lack of communication among Travis' knights. This is not good and it is happening all over again. No, not this time, she will make sure this team stays intact. This team will succeed, where everyone before them has failed.

'_I'll get those men in team shape, one way or another,'_ thought Chloe.

*SC*

**A/N: All right, here is the end of chapter ten. I had a minor writer's block on this chapter, so I tried my best in writing it. Anyhow, I hope everyone enjoyed it and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Impossible Team

The Galactic Knights: Formation

The Origins Arc

**A/N: The knights and guards return to Travis' hidden base. They decide to rest for the moment, while Travis tries to locate his remaining friends. However, issues continue to grow within the group as Orion tries to strengthen the bonds among the knights and guards. Will everyone learn to work together, or will the group fall before the battle even starts? Find out in 'Chapter 11: Impossible Team.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball Z, Bleach, Naruto, Inuyasha, Fairy Tail, or One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 11: Impossible Team

Lynton, Wilfred, and Kent leave the medical ward with numerous bandages on their bodies. By their sides are their respective wives, Jocelin, Latisha, and Teresa. The past twenty-four hours has been long, but so far, their journey away from prison is far better than the past year. The last year of captivity is something they would rather not talk about, but they will never forget. They will never forget being away from their friends and their wives. Soon, the six people enter a large room, with numerous others already inside the room.

"First, we will start with the recent events," said Orion as he lies down paper with information. "The shadow monsters have been on the move. Pluton has attempted to take the Crystal of Powers, but his forces have failed to take anything. Luckily, our new comrades, Naruto, Luffy, Goku, Ichigo, Natsu, and Inuyasha have stopped the shadow monsters on their respective homelands."

"I'm surprised," said Austin under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Natsu as he prepares to punch Austin, but Orion shouts out stopping the group.

"Enough!" exclaimed Orion.

Travis remains silent as he listens to the others bicker. Soon, he turns his attention to Chloe, who seems to be in deep thought.

"Chloe," said Travis catching everyone's attention. "You are the only person left alive during the shadow monster's rise over three thousand years ago. Is there anything you can tell us about them?"

Chloe looks at Travis before she notices everyone is looking at her. She wants to tell Travis about that awful day, but she is not sure if she is ready.

"We should concentrate on saving your comrades first, should you not?" stated Chloe causing Travis to return his attention to everyone else.

"Fine," said Travis. "But, it might be important in the future."

Chloe looks around the table and considers her great-grandson's words. Perhaps, it will be wise, but first, she needs to make sure they understand. Before they can do anything, they must first act like a team.

*SC*

After Orion gives everyone the recent update on the battle against the shadow monsters, Orion takes Travis, Goku, Ichigo, Naruto, Inuyasha, Natsu, and Luffy outside to the training ground. He has trained most of these people in the past few months, but it is time to get them to work together.

"All right, I know none of you have been a good team with each other," said Orion. "I admit, it is partially my fault. I thought all of you would work will together at the start. However, your battle against the giant cyborg did show the possible result of working as a team. This is what I want from you guys. Work as a team."

"Orion is right," added Travis. "We have never worked as a team before. Furthermore, we need to start practicing as a team. We need to start understanding each other."

"I'm captain!" shouted Luffy.

"No!" exclaimed everyone as Orion sighs.

Orion watches as Travis attempts to instruct the others, but Luffy and Natsu fight against Travis stating they do not take orders from him. Travis tries explaining he is not giving orders. Goku tries to help Travis, but everyone ignores him causing even Goku to become frustrated. Luffy states he is hungry, but everyone ignores him causing the rubber pirate to pout.

"Will you shut up?" asked Ichigo to Inuyasha.

"Hell with you!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"I thought we are supposed to talk here!" shouted Naruto.

"This is just wonderful," said a voice catching their attention.

Everyone turns to see Tonis and the Elite Guards smirking.

"None of you are acting like a team," said Helena. "Pathetic."

"Hey!" shouted the knights as Orion face palms.

Around ten minutes later, the knights decide to practice. The begin to spar with each other, but every so often they would accidentally hit each other only to start fighting each other in disorder. Travis accidently kicks Naruto causing the shinobi to punch Travis. Ichigo swings his sword nearly hitting Natsu as the dragon slayer emits flames from his hands, hitting Goku. Soon, the seven men forsake training and begin to fight seriously as Orion steps into the fray stopping the men from causing further damage.

"This is pathetic!" exclaimed Orion. "All of you need to stop fighting amongst yourselves and start acting like a team!"

"See, even Lord Orion agrees with me!" exclaimed Helena as the knights turn towards Helena.

A few seconds later, the knights decide they had enough for the day before they decide to do other things. Orion sighs at the situation. This is turning more troublesome than it should have. At the current moment, this is a group of people with similar goals to stop an evil power, but no organization.

"You guys are trying to fight together, but that will never happen," said a voice.

Everyone turns towards Chloe, who arrives on the scene. She looks around the area noticing the tension between the people in front of her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Natsu.

"You need to do more than learn how to fight together," said Chloe. "You have to understand each other. You were lucky in your previous fights, but Orion told me you lost against Pluton. You should have been able to overcome him. Everyone should use this time to rest and think of the words I just said. This also applies to the Elite Guards."

The guards remain in shock at Chloe's words, but they do not say anything. Soon, everybody begins to head his or her separate ways. After the knights and guards leave, Chloe turns to Orion giving him a glare.

"What?" asked Orion.

"You need to help him," said Chloe. "I know you want him to do deal with everything, but he has never healed from his encounter with Lloyd. Lucia has done her best by giving her love to him, but perhaps, he needs a father figure."

"I'm not his father," replied Orion.

"And I am not asking you to be," said Chloe. "I might have watched over Travis, but you were there the whole time. He knows you more than I."

*SC*

Luffy walks through the hallways as he sniffs the air around him. A grand smell of food enters his nostrils as his stomach begins to growl. He walks towards the source of the food as numerous images enter his mind. He cannot wait to eat something. Just as Luffy turns the corner of the hallway, he comes across four familiar people walking towards him. Huan, Austin, Bernard, and Sarah walk towards Luffy before stopping in front of him. Huan, Austin, and Bernard turn towards Sarah, who ushers the men forward.

"Where are you heading?" asked Austin.

"Food," replied Luffy getting a bit impatient.

"Great, there goes our dinner," said Huan.

"Huan!" scolded Sarah. "Listen, Luffy, we want to go with you."

"Sure, we can eat together like nakama!" exclaimed Luffy catching the four people off guard with the word 'nakama.'

*SC*

Natsu looks around the courtyard as he tries to remember the location of the water fountain. He wants to sit down and concentrate on improving his Eternano Technique, but he would prefer to do so without interruption. Now, usually this goes against his wild side, but right now, he needs to concentrate on becoming stronger. As the pink-haired mage takes a few more steps forward, he comes across four familiar figures as Conan, Sean, Eliot, and Wu approach Natsu.

"Why are we here again?" asked Sean.

"Just calm down," said Conan as he turns to Natsu. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to train," replied Natsu.

"All right, you don't mind if we join you?" asked Conan.

"No," replied Natsu.

Conan follows Natsu as Wu pushes Sean and Eliot forward. Soon, the five men begin to meditate, as they remain quiet in each other's presence.

*SC*

Inuyasha grumbles as he releases a sigh of frustration. This day has been a horrible day. In fact, there has not been a good day at all since arriving to aid Travis. However, he did promise to help and the fact that his friend's lives will be in danger if he does not help only gives him a reason to stay. A few seconds later, Inuyasha's ears pick up a noise causing him to turns around only to notice four people approach him. Edgardo, Akiko, Lavender, and Minoru walk towards Inuyasha.

"Go on Edgardo," said Minoru as Lavender pushes Edgardo.

Edgardo walks up to Inuyasha as he stares into the eyes of the half-demon. Edgardo and Inuyasha remain motionless as their eyes do the speaking.

"You have demon blood," said Edgardo.

"So?" inquired Inuyasha. "I don't care what you think of demons. The fact is, we have to fight together even if we don't like each other."

Edgardo grumbles a bit, as he walks to Inuyasha's side extending his hand towards the half-demon.

"All right," said Edgardo. "Let's try to be a team."

Inuyasha nods his head as he shakes Edgardo's hand.

*SC*

Naruto sits down as he meditates. He hears the numerous waterfalls giving him a calm demeanor. He listens as the water splashes into the rocks below as he takes a few deep breaths. He gathers chakra through his body as he merges his and Kurama's chakras. He keeps the two chakras even as he feels Kurama.

'_**Kit, you have some visitors,'**_ said Kurama causing Naruto to open his eyes.

Mira runs towards Naruto hugging the blonde shinobi, breaking him out of his thoughts. Naruto tries to push the woman away, but she retains her strong grip.

"Perhaps, we got on the wrong foot," said Mira as she rubs her d-cup breasts on Naruto. The blonde shinobi shivers a bit, but he finally manages to push her away.

Meanwhile, Yuuki, Garrett, and Eveline catch up to Mira as Yuuki nods his head side-to-side.

"Mira, shouldn't you keep your hormones in check?" asked Yuuki as Mira glares at him.

"I'm surprised you would even touch that thing," said Garrett causing Naruto to glare at him.

Eveline slaps Garrett's head telling him to behave as Mira extends her hand to Naruto.

"Let's train together," said Mira. "And become friends."

"Yeah, I'll be happy to," replied Naruto.

*SC*

Ichigo sits down in the library. Normally, he would not even enter the library, but today is one of those days. It could have been worse, but for now, he would rather relax. Ichigo takes a deep breath while closing his eyes. A few seconds later, he hears footsteps of a group of people. He opens his eyes only to come across Horace, Momoka, Anna, and Tecumseh.

"Well, being lazy, are we?" questioned Horace. "It only shows how weak you are."

"Listen, I don't care what you think," said Ichigo as he stands up to the larger man. "Right now, I would rather find a way to beat the shadow monsters than each other."

Anna and Tecumseh look at each other before nodding. Momoka smiles as she pat Horace's back.

"Master Horace, you need to let it go," said Momoka. "We are a team now."

"I do not listen to little men," said Horace.

"Fine, I'll show you I big I can be!" exclaimed Ichigo. "I guarantee you I will help defeat the shadow monsters."

"Fine, prove it," said Horace.

*SC*

Goku sighs as he flies to the higher ground. He stops on top of a building, sitting down as he enjoys the wonderful view. He knows everyone in the team is doing this to protect family and friends, but at the current moment, nobody is organized. Goku looks up noticing the clouds pass by the area. A few seconds later, he hears noises as four people appear on top of the building. Tonis and Helena land on the roof as Helena drops Leopold and Rolando onto the ground.

"Hey, careful," said Leopold.

"Learn to fly," replied Helena as Tonis walks towards Goku.

"You are much calmer than the others," said Tonis.

"We have to work together," said Goku.

"Yet, it seems like you are not fond of it," said Tonis.

"I prefer to fight with my own power," replied Goku. "However, I know teamwork is important."

Tonis remains silent as he looks at the clouds as well. He might as well start working with these men.

"Fine, let's team up," said Tonis. "Nothing I say will change Lady Chloe's mind."

Goku smiles as he senses the good in Tonis. This is one step closer to winning against the shadow monsters.

*SC*

Travis walks into his room with his commanders and generals following him. This day did not go as he thought it would. Right now, nobody is working as a team, but he hopes to change that. He sits down as Lynton, Wilfred, Kent, Sophie, Merilyn, Jocelin, Latisha, and Teresa talk elsewhere. Travis sits on his bed as he closes his eyes. He begins to recall Chloe's words from before. She knew of Lloyd. Then, she knows the difficulties it was fighting against him. The hurt it caused after the man he trusted the most betrayed him. Soon, Travis remembers the final battle with Lloyd. This battle shook both of them to their very core.

Flashback

So many people have died in this battle. So many people gave their lives in the battle of justice and law. Two people stare at each other. One man wears gold-plated armor with lion carvings. The other man wears black-plated armor with wolf carvings. Lightning crackles above them as anyone can notice heavy rain pouring down. However, the amount of heat produced on the ground evaporates any water. Volcanoes erupt as lava comes gushing down mountainsides. Numerous cracks in the earth continue to grow as the planet begins to shake every few minutes. The nearby ocean begins to form heavy waves as the city erupts in flames.

"We've been fighting for a while," said Lloyd, his black eyes and yellow pupils stare towards his opponent. "Look what our fight has brought. Our armies continue to fight, yet here we are continuously fighting. Look, where your ideal of justice has brought us. Your foolish officers thought they could interfere. Now, you will watch everyone you care about die."

Travis stares at his once best friend and sworn brother. They have been through so much together, but now, it seems like none of that is important. He has to continue fighting. He has to end the life of Lloyd.

"So, after fifteen years of friendship," said Travis to himself before speaking louder. "Then, I have no choice. So many of our comrades already died in this fight. I refuse to lose any more friends."

Travis rotates his arms as he takes off loose pieces of his armor. Lloyd wipes blood from his mouth as Travis enters a battle stance. Travis feels a bit a pain in his abdomen, which was from an attack by Lloyd. Travis clenches the hilts of his sword as he charges at Lloyd. Lloyd tightens his hold on his spears as he rushes forward. In a few seconds, the two warriors collide creating a powerful shockwave destroying anything within a one-mile radius. The force of the impact sends the two fighters backwards for a moment before they regain their footing. A few seconds later, Travis and Lloyd clash again exchanging blow-to-blow. Lloyd attempts to use his longer range to pierce Travis, but the gold warrior continues to break through the attacks trying to hit Lloyd with his swords only for the dark warrior to dodge. Lloyd sidesteps Travis' attack before charging towards the gold warrior slamming into Travis, sending the gold warrior across the battlefield before stopping at the edge of a raging volcano. Lloyd follows Travis slamming his spear into Travis' skin. Luckily, for Travis, he managed to put a barrier to stop the spear from piercing him, but the tip still draws out blood. The force of the impact sends Travis crashing into the lava as Lloyd follows the gold warrior. Soon, the two men begin to battle underneath the lava causing the molten rock to splash across the mountainside.

Soon, the two warriors exit the lava, as Travis kicks Lloyd towards the sky only to follow him. Eventually, the two warriors reach the sky, where lightning constantly strikes while the rain falls heavily. Lloyd regains his footing as he charges at Travis as the two fighters clash again, creating another powerful shockwave reaching two miles. A few seconds later, Travis and Lloyd begin to exchange a series of attacks unleashing one powerful blow after another. Travis jumps back as energy emits from his swords. He swings both swords forward, with increasing speed, unleashing a volley of energy attacks. However, Lloyd swings his spears three-hundred sixty degrees, successfully blocking each attack. Suddenly, Travis appears in front of Lloyd slashing the dark warrior across the chest before kicking Lloyd towards the ocean.

Lloyd hits the water as he dives deeper in the ocean. Travis follows him as Lloyd gathers energy into his spears. He unleashes waves of energy attacks forcing Travis to dodge them. As lightning crackles above them, it brightens the sea below, revealing giant sea creatures three times the size of blue whales. Hundreds fill the sea below, but none approaches the two warriors, for they too feel the power emitting from the fighters. Travis clashes with Lloyd sending the dark warrior backwards, but Lloyd regains his composure as he unleashes a wave of energy, hitting Travis in the front. In a second, Lloyd appears in front of Travis thrusting his spear into the gold warrior's stomach while sending the gold warrior soaring towards the surface.

Once Travis exits the water, Lloyd appears above him slamming the gold warrior back to the earthly ground creating a massive crater upon impact. Travis rises himself as Lloyd approaches him, but with quick thinking, Travis sidesteps Lloyd's ground cracking strike allowing the gold warrior to counter with a blast of his own. He sends Lloyd crashing into the newly formed walls of earth creating another crater.

"This is a never-ending battle," said Lloyd. "You will never win. Even if you defeat me, which you will not, can justice truly prevail? Is there such a thing as justice? Only law exists! Without law, there will be no order. Without law, nobody will know what is right and what is wrong."

"And how would you determine what's right and wrong?" asked Travis as he tries to stand up. "Law is simply set of rules meant to keep order. However, without a sense of justice, how would you determine the rules of law?"

"Then answer me this," said Lloyd. "How would you determine the meaning of justice? How do you know what you are doing is right? Perhaps, it is wrong. Perhaps, you are the villain of your own ideal."

"My ideal is simply something for others to follow," said Travis. "It is their choice. I do not enforce it; I simply give them the option. I do not act like a king, who rules over others. I act like a friend, who allows others to give their opinions. Only together, do we determine the actions of justice. One person does not determine the meaning of an ideal. It is a group effort, something you lack. You refuse to work with others. You ideal of law cannot be created by one person!"

"You would trust others with your ideal?" inquired Lloyd. "Are you a fool? Look what happened when we trusted others! We were betrayed! We were tossed aside! When you give power to others, they turn against you to take it all! If only one person holds the power, then his ideal is secured! I would ensure our universe is peaceful through the laws that I make!"

"Then you will strip people of their freedom!" said Travis. "You will take away their right to choose. Their right to have their own dreams! Their rights to live! I cannot allow that!"

Travis charges forward, as does Lloyd. Soon, the two warriors clash again creating another shockwave. Soon, they begin to exchange a series of attacks, with each blow becoming stronger than before. The two fighters continue their onslaught as Travis slashes Lloyd across the chest creating a chunk of blood to splatter across the field. Travis charges into Lloyd creating a powerful shockwave sending Lloyd backwards. The dark warrior regains his composure as he sidesteps Travis' next attack before unleashing an energy beam into Travis' chest causing severe burn marks. Travis lands on the ground as Lloyd appears above him. The dark warrior attempts thrust his spear into Travis' chest, but the gold warrior kicks Lloyd's legs causing him to fall to the ground as Travis appears above him.

"You were my brother!" exclaimed Travis as he swings his swords towards Lloyd. "You and I had the same goals! We wanted a universe of peace!"

"You were never my brother!" shouted Lloyd as he dodges the attack before kicking Travis in the stomach. "You and I were never related by blood! Our family is not the same! Our dreams were never the same! Our goals were never the same! Stop living in a dream world! Wake up to reality!"

Travis lands on the ground as Lloyd charges again, but the gold warrior slams his swords to the ground creating a wave of energy, hitting Lloyd. Travis appears behind Lloyd grabbing the dark warrior in a full nelson hold.

"Even now, you refuse to kill me, pathetic!" exclaimed Lloyd as he begins to power out of the hold. "If you really want to go down this road, I will show you the consequences of your actions, starting with the woman you love!"

Travis' eyes widen as he looks around the area. Suddenly, he realizes they are in the same place from before. He notices his officers on the ground bloody from their attempt to help Travis fight Lloyd. His eyes come across Lucia, her black hair covered in blood, cuts covering her once smooth skin. Lucia turns her attention to the fight, her body barely moving due to her wounds. Her eyes connect with Travis' eyes.

Lloyd slams his head into Travis' face causing the gold warrior to release him. Lloyd charges forward, as he prepares to kill Lucia. However, Travis regains his composure, rushing to stop his former brother. Lloyd appears above Lucia, who tries to move only to fail, but Travis steps between them blocking Lloyd's attack.

"You have to make a choice!" shouted Lloyd as he continues to gather energy. "Your sworn brother or the woman you love!"

Travis continues to fight against Lloyd, but he can feel himself slipping. If he cannot stop Lloyd, then Lucia will die.

"Make a choice!" shouted Lloyd. "Then you will understand there is no sense of justice!"

Travis looks back, noticing the wounded and tired Lucia trying to move, but her body failing her. He closes his eyes before turning his head forward. He has to make a choice, the love of a brother or the love of a woman. Soon, he opens his eyes staring into the eyes of the man he trusted with his life. The man who took the lives of Xavier and Isabella, the man who led Marybeth, Theobald, and Kim to their deaths, the man who nearly killed Leon, Damion, Lynton, Wilfred, Kent, Sophie, Merilyn, Jocelin, Latisha, and Teresa. He refuses to Lucia. He refuses to leave this universe in the hands of Lloyd. Travis shouts as he out powers Lloyd knocking the dark warrior's spears upwards as Travis' left sword pierces the man's abdomen from one side to the other. Travis unleashes a powerful energy blast ripping apart Lloyd's innards. Lloyd smiles at Travis as he feels his life slipping away.

"Now, you will know justice, does not exist," said Lloyd. "My body might die, but you have not seen the last of me. I will return. I will accomplish my goal. No matter what happens. Pluton, Thanatos, Jason, Orion, all these men are fools who used darkness and light, but were never chosen. You and I are different…thus, it will be us standing alone. You are true light…I am true darkness. The final battle of light and darkness…will be between you and me. It is inevitable."

As Lloyd dies, tears run down Travis' cheeks. He lands on his knees as he feels the battle around him end. So much has been lost, for what, for two men to end their grudge. Suddenly, Travis feels two arms around him.

"You did what you had to do," said Lucia, her body shaking with pain.

"I know," replied Travis.

Flashback Ends

Travis returns to the present as he notices his friends talking with each other. He looks down to his hands as he remembers Lloyd's words. Justice, it is an ideal he has not fought for in three years. How ironic, he ended becoming the very thing he fought against in Lloyd. He became a ruler; he lost the meaning of equality. Perhaps, he must return to his roots. Goku, Ichigo, Naruto, Inuyasha, Natsu, and Luffy are equals, not servants. Soon, Travis begins to think of Lynton's explaining about a certain sector of the galaxy. It is a possible location of Lucia, Leon, and Damion. A few seconds later, Chloe enters the room, as she approaches Travis. She sits down on the bed.

"Have you found them?" asked Chloe.

"No," replied Travis.

"Do you have a special link to Lucia?" asked Chloe.

"I do, but I cannot seem to activate it," said Travis. "I can feel her alive, but I cannot find her."

"You can find her," said Chloe. "She is your wife. Use that Lionheart intuition."

Travis closes his eyes as he begins to feel for Lucia. He digs as deep as he can until finally, something snaps. He has found her, not only that, it seems Leon and Damion are with her. Now it is time to find the rest of his friends. Once they are together, they will begin their counterattack against the shadow monsters.

"I found them," said Travis. "Let's go."

*SC*

In the dark depths of a prison, three figures hang from the wall. The first person is male with medium straight black hair, black eyes, and a muscular body though it is somewhat malnourished. The second person is male with short black hair, black eyes, and a somewhat muscular body. The third person is female with long straight black hair, black eyes, and a womanly, but muscular body with G-cup breasts. Suddenly, a man with silver hair enters the room walking towards the three people.

"Leon, Damion, Lucia," said the man to each person, respectively.

"Pluton, haven't seen you in a while," said Lucia.

"Ah, Lucia, still have fire in your eyes," said Pluton. "Despite only a limited amount of food and water, your body still has beauty. So much beauty that most of my servants ignored your generals and try to have sex with you."

"As if they could," said Lucia.

"Your husband is smart," said Pluton. "Placing a barrier on you, allowing only him to touch you. Even I could not destroy that seal. Most people had their dicks burnt off."

"I was skeptical about the seal. He was afraid I would be captured and tortured one day," said Lucia. "But now, I guess I have to thank him."

"Don't worry," said Pluton as he grabs Lucia's cheeks with one hand. "You'll get to thank him sooner than you think."

"He'll win," said Lucia.

"As much as I hate to say it, but my brother will sure win!" exclaimed Leon.

"You will regret coming back," said Damion. "You underestimated Lord Lionheart."

"So you say," said Pluton. "But as long as Travis breathes, he will continue to fall into my plan, one step at a time."

Pluton turns around leaving the three people to wonder his words. Lucia clenches her hands as she thinks about Travis. Her husband has never failed her yet. He will find a way. He always does.

*SC*

**A/N: This is the end of chapter eleven. I did slow a bit in this chapter, but I think it went quite well. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Attack on Northhaven

The Galactic Knights: Formation

The Origins Arc

**A/N: The Galactic Knights and Elite Guards arrive on Northhaven. The forces of shadow monsters are strong, but nobody wanes in front of their power. They prepare to fight against the shadow monsters to save Lucia, Leon, and Damion, but will they make it in time or will the forces of darkness prevail? Find out in 'Chapter 12: Attack on Northhaven.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball Z, Bleach, Naruto, Inuyasha, Fairy Tail, or One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 12: Attack on Northhaven

The sun rises as Travis stands on top of a hill watching over Northhaven Castle. Unlike the two previous attacks, this is a full fledge castle with shadow monsters at every corner. Standing next to him are Goku, Ichigo, Naruto, Inuyasha, Natsu, and Luffy. Furthermore, each Elite Guard and officer stands next to the knights as Chloe and Orion walk up to him or her. Travis sighs with Chloe's arrival, but he decides not to say anything.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Travis as Luffy, Natsu, and Inuyasha charge forward.

"Wait!" shouted Travis, but decides to simply charge down.

The entire group charges forward as numerous sounds of shadow monsters roar alerting all enemies of the knight's arrival. The shadow monsters charge at the group as Travis, Ichigo, and Inuyasha draw their swords. Meanwhile, Naruto takes out his new weapons two trench knives, as fire emits from Natsu's hands, while Luffy clenches his fists. Goku flies as energy gathers in his hands. In a few seconds, the two sides clash as Travis and Goku take down a large amount of shadow monsters, but the numbers keep everyone in check. Ichigo and Inuyasha slash down monsters while trying to block their attacks. The Elite Guards rush forward as they make way for the knights. Their mission is to help the knights and they will find a way to complete this goal even if a handful of them do not like it.

*SC*

Pluton sits down in a chair as he turns on a number of monitors. One of the monitors shows the battle happening outside. He smirks watching the knights and guards break through the hordes of shadow monsters. He has a surprise for the knights and he will make sure they do not make it out of here alive.

'_All right Travis, let's see this group of yours in action,'_ thought Pluton.

Suddenly, a ringing occurs as Pluton reaches out and answers the phone.

"Pluton here," said the silver-haired man. "Good. Now, I need you and others here."

Pluton hangs up the phone as he stares at the monitors again.

*SC*

Travis charges forward taking down a horde of shadow monsters. He jumps back as a shadow lion attempts to strike him, but Lynton arrives cutting down the shadow monster. Lynton, Wilfred, and Kent arrive, each of them wearing gold-plated armor, as they charge forward. Lynton release a wave of fire, Wilfred strikes with wind, and Kent attacks with earth. The three elements clash with the shadow monsters sending numerous monsters into the air. Sophie slams her hammer into the ground creating a wave of ice piercing the shadow monsters as Merilyn unleashes chunks of metal. Jocelin and Latisha begin shooting different rays of sun and moon destroying the shadow monsters near them as Teresa arrives striking with water.

Goku slams his fist into a shadow bear crushing its chest as he jumps above a group of shadow monsters striking them with multiple Ki blasts. Suddenly, another barrage of energy attacks hit other nearby shadow monsters as Tonis and Helena charge forward taking down a few shadow lions, wolves, and tigers. Suddenly, Leopold arrives thrusting his spear as lava sprouts forward, taking down a shadow eagle. More chunks of earth strikes more shadow monsters as Rolando slashes a shadow gorilla with his katana.

Ichigo swings his two zanpakutos striking down shadow monsters left and right. Ever since he became stronger, taking down shadow monsters has become easier, but their numbers are still great. He hears Horace charging forward taking down hordes of shadow monsters with his giant sword. Meanwhile Momoka jumps into the air as ice forms around her. She slams her katana into the ground as the ice pierces numerous nearby shadow monsters killing them. Anna swings her pike taking down a few shadow monsters as a gust of wind strikes down shadow monsters. Tecumseh aids her as he opens numerous portals while unleashing a wave of energy attacks.

Naruto jumps above a large shadow snake cutting its head off with his trench knives. He creates three clones as they take down a group of shadow monsters with Rasengans in his hands. The clones protect themselves as they charge forward taking down another wave of monsters. Suddenly, Mira appears with hundreds of swords around her bringing them down upon the shadow monsters. Mira summons a spear in her hand as she takes down the shadow monsters in front of her. Yuuki charges forward as he throws his tomahawk as lightning shocks different shadow monsters. Garrett charges forward as flames cover his body. He strikes a shadow bear before upper cutting a shadow deer. It is not often to see a shadow monster. Eveline throws her snake sword around cutting down different shadow monsters as water erupts around her hitting more shadow monsters.

Inuyasha tosses Tessaiga around him striking down different shadow monsters. Inuyasha claws his way through with his left hand while his right holds onto his weapon. Soon, he charges forward cutting down another shadow monster. A few seconds later, a barrage of spiritual energy hits numerous shadow monsters. Edgardo charges forward with sword and shield in hand striking down a shadow hyena. Suddenly, Akiko appears pierces her spear through a shadow cheetah while metal erupts around her taking down numerous shadow monsters. Lavender swings her scythe cutting the heads of multiple shadow snakes and panthers. She unleashes a wave of wood piercing shadow monsters left and right. Minoru charges forward striking three shadow monsters with fire in his hands. His body is more tiger as he kicks a shadow cheetah.

Natsu strikes his fists into a shadow lion before tossing it towards a shadow wolf. He unleashes a stream of fire as another large stream strikes nearby. Natsu notices Conan slamming his fists into a shadow eagle before grabbing a shadow hawk before tossing it down. The moment the hawk reaches the ground, an ice spike pierces it as Sean moves around the area with ice skates taking down different shadow monsters. Eliot swings his sword unleashing lightning bolts from his blade. He shocks different shadow monsters as he appears in front of them cutting their chests or heads. Wu rushes forward slashing numerous shadow monsters as earth erupts around him crushing the shadow monsters.

Luffy crushes the shadow monsters in front of him, breaking through their lines. He jumps up striking a few shadow monsters in the process. Huan appears striking a group of shadow monsters with his swords. Huan twists his body around striking numerous shadow monsters around him. A few of shadow monsters go falling backwards as Austin arrives striking them with a wave of punches and kicks. Austin sends the shadow monsters to the ground with broken bodies as Bernard appears with tonfas striking them with fire. Bernard slashes through the monsters breaking through them. Lightning strikes the remaining shadow monsters as Sarah swings her staff around hitting one last shadow bear in the face shocking it in the process.

Orion cuts down the last shadow eagle protecting Chloe, who is hiding behind him. Orion turns around and nods his head side-to-side as Chloe pats his back.

"I thought they almost had me," said Chloe.

"You haven't done anything," said Orion. "Where is the all-powerful Chloe?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Chloe.

Orion and Chloe notice the ground charging forward and decide to follow them.

"Orion, carry me," said Chloe. "I'm tired."

Orion sighs as he creates a large seal beneath Chloe allowing her to keep up with him. Within the next few minutes, the group breaks through the front gate as they enter the courtyard only to face hundreds of shadow monsters. The Galactic Knights shout as they charge forward taking down numerous shadow monsters. The Elite Guards follow their lead as does Travis' officers. The group charges through the shadow monsters taking down numerous monsters in the process. Orion stays behind to protect Chloe taking down any shadow monsters that pass the knights and guards. The Galactic Knights continue their battle as the Elite Guards support them alongside the officers. Soon, they manage clear out the courtyard as they turn around facing the now empty area. However, they know it will not last for long.

Travis stands around searching for his remaining three friends. Eventually, he manages to find them, but they are not together. It seems Lucia is no longer with Leon and Damion. He has a feeling this is a trap. However, he has no choice, but to separate into two teams.

"Goku, could you take Ichigo, Inuyasha, Natsu, Sophie, Merilyn, and their respective guards," said Travis.

"Chloe, Orion, Naruto, Luffy, Lynton, Wilfred, Kent, Jocelin, Latisha, Teresa, and the remaining Elite Guards will follow me," said Travis. "Listen, I ask everyone to make sure my comrades stay alive."

Goku walks up to Travis, placing his hand on the gold warrior's shoulder.

"I promise to bring them alive," said Goku.

Soon, the group separates as Team Travis heads left while Team Goku heads right. The battle will only get harder from here on.

*SC*

Pluton takes a deep breath as he watches the group split into two. He had hoped to separate them further. As of now, he is keeping his energy low to keep himself hidden. Eventually, Travis will find him, but for the moment, he will toy with the group. Two creatures appear behind him as Pluton takes a deep breath.

"Not yet, my creatures," said Pluton. "Let's give the cyborgs and shadow monsters a bit more time. Soon, our enemies will know that I have more under my command."

*SC*

**A/N: All right, this is a short chapter, it seems like I did poor planning on this chapter. Anyhow, I had to combine the next two chapters to make it a decent size. Anyhow, this is a simple fight since the next fight will be the bigger ones. Anyhow, thanks for reading and please review.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Queen and Strategists

The Galactic Knights: Formation

The Origins Arc

**A/N: The Galactic Knights and Elite Guards manage to break through the shadow monsters forces, but Pluton seems to have a surprise for the knights and their allies. As Travis tries to find his wife and friends, will he succeed or fail? Find out in 'Chapter 13: The Queen and Strategists.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball Z, Bleach, Naruto, Inuyasha, Fairy Tail, or One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 13: The Queen and Strategists

Travis charges forward taking down numerous shadow monsters in his way. A shadow lion attempts to attack him, but jumps back as Lynton appears, striking the shadow lion in the head. Wilfred and Kent charge forward unleashing numerous energy attacks as the group finally breaks through the hallway. The group enters a large room, which is quite bare in the furniture. However, the hordes of shadow monsters fill it as the group prepares for another round of battle.

Naruto charges forward, creating a large amount of shadow clones. The Naruto army collides with the shadow monster army as both sides begin to lose numbers. Mira jumps into the air as she summons thirty spears. She swings her arms forward causing the spears to shoot towards the shadow monsters surrounding Naruto. The original Naruto jumps back as his clones hold multiple shadow monsters in their spots. The spears pierce both sides causing the Naruto clones to disappear while killing the shadow monsters. Yuuki charges forward as he throws his tomahawk taking down another round of shadow monsters.

As the group continues fighting through the shadow monsters, one of the walls begins to crack catching the attention of Chloe, who shouts to Travis. Suddenly, a giant shadow snake breaks through the wall causing the whole building to shake. The snake charges at Chloe as Orion steps in the way to protect the elder woman, but Luffy appears above the creature slamming his leg into the shadow snake's head. The giant snake growls in pain as it opens its mouth to bite Luffy only for lightning to strike the snake. Sarah smirks as she prepares another lightning bolt, but a group of smaller shadow snakes charge at Sarah. Luckily, for the green-haired woman, Austin and Huan appear, attacking the shadow monsters with their fist and swords, respectively. Meanwhile, Luffy charges forward slamming a powerful punch into the snake's side as another lightning bolt hits it. Suddenly, flames erupt around the snake as Bernard and Lynton charge at it.

Lynton flies into the air as flames cover his sword. Bernard charges below the snake with flames covering his tonfas. Soon, the two warriors unleash a barrage of fire attacks hitting the snake from above and below. Wilfred charges forward with his spear pointing forward. Wilfred unleashes a wave of wind strengthening the flames. Sarah raises her staff as a green ball appears on the tip. A few seconds later, she points the staff towards the snake before unleashing a heavy gust of wind making the fire even stronger. A small snake appears behind her ready to bite, but Garrett appears slamming the snake with his fist before grabbing the snake and tossing it away.

Meanwhile, the giant snake roars in agony before it regains its composure and starts slithering towards the group. Travis, Naruto, and Luffy charge at the giant monster with amazing speed. In a flash of yellow, Naruto appears above the snake before slamming it with a Giant Rasengan. Luffy appears below the snake hitting it with a large fist. Travis charges at the snake entering its mouth while unleashing numerous energy blasts from the inside. The snake bellow in pain as Travis exits the creature. Blood drips from the giant snake's mouth, but it refuses to go down. The snake's red lines begin to glow immensely as it opens its mouth only to unleash a powerful energy blast. The group begins to scatter trying to avoid the attack as Orion charges forward slamming a seal on the snake's lower mouth. Soon, the snake begins to have a spasm attack as Yuuki and Eveline charge at the creature. Yuuki throws his tomahawk electrocuting the snake, as Eveline's snake sword grabs onto the giant snake's mouth shutting it close. Bernard charges forward with his tonfas on fire slamming a powerful fist into the snake's body.

Travis appears above the snake as he gathers energy around him. Jocelin and Latisha begin a relentless attack upon the snake, not giving it a chance to counter. Meanwhile, Teresa aids them in battle striking the snake with a wave of water. Huan and Mira aid the three women as the two warriors unleash a wave of swords upon the snake. Meanwhile, Naruto and Luffy charge at the snake again.

"Lion's Air…," started Travis.

"Gomu Gomu no Elephant…," started Luffy.

"Giant Rasengan…," started Naruto as he creates numerous clones.

The two fighters appear above the giant snake, as they charge down with Travis.

"Raid!"

"Gatling!"

"Barrage!"

The three powerful attacks hit the snake with tremendous force causing numerous explosions. Soon, the dust clears revealing a deformed snake as everyone gathers.

"Let's go!" shouted Travis, Naruto, and Luffy.

Chloe smiles a bit as she follows the group.

*SC*

Pluton clenches his fist as the giant snake fails in the hands of the knights. This fight did not go as he had hoped. No matter, the cyborgs in the other room might have a better shoot. He hears noise behind him causing the silver-haired man to turn towards the monsters.

"Calm down, you'll get your chance at this rate," said Pluton.

*SC*

Goku slams a powerful fist into a shadow bear crushing its lungs in the process. Goku is not the type of person to kill, but these creatures do not seem to understand the concept of right or wrong. They will kill anyone in the way. Ichigo swings his zanpakutos taking down three shadow monsters in the process. A shadow panthers attempts to strike Ichigo, but Inuyasha intervenes taking down the creature as Natsu strikes another shadow bear. The four knights continue their battles, taking down numerous shadow monsters in the process.

Sophie and Merilyn fight side-by-side attacking shadow monsters standing in their way. They fight with ferocity knowing their husbands are in the castle. It has been a year since they last saw them and they would not lose this chance to get them back. Sophie slams her hammer into a shadow wolf freezing it as Merilyn unleashes a wave of metal, striking down more shadow monsters. Suddenly, a shadow cheetah attacks them forcing the two women to dodge the attacks. However, Natsu appears slamming the shadow monster into the ground. He picks it up and tossing it away as a shadow eagle grabs Natsu's shoulders causing him to turn green. However, Conan hits the shadow eagle forcing it to release Natsu, dropping the dragon slayer towards the ground. Helena catches Natsu, who continues to be green as Helena sighs in frustration.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha rolls to the right avoiding a shadow rhino's attack. The rhino turns its attention to Inuyasha charging again, but an arrow strikes the monster in the side causing it to fall to the ground. Edgardo grabs another arrow shooting it at the rhino, who attempts to stand up. The rhino tries to stand up again, but Horace appears in front of it grabbing the rhino by the horn before tossing it around like a toy doll. Soon, the rhino's horn breaks as Horace pierces the monster's body armor killing it. A shadow monkey appears on Horace's back and begins to attack him as Momoka strikes it with her katana. Horace is about to say something, but a powerful laser nearly strikes him, but he manages to dodge it alongside Momoka. Suddenly, another laser shoots out as the group stares at the newcomer. A few seconds later, three giant cyborgs appear as their yellow visors shoot constant lasers at the knights and guards.

Goku charges at the first cyborg slamming a powerful punch to the face. The cyborg counters, smacking Goku across the room. Leopold unleashes a wave of lave striking the first cyborg, but his lava does not pierce the armor, surprising him. However, Rolando attacks as numerous chunks of earth hit the three cyborgs slowing them down. Tonis and Helena charge forward as they each hit a cyborg on the side causing two of the cyborgs to hit the machine in the center. The machines take a few steps back as Akiko, Lavender, and Minoru charge forward. The three warriors each strike a machine. Akiko strikes the cyborg on the left with a powerful thrusting of her spear before following the attack with a chunk of metal causing the machine to tumble. Sean appears below a machine as he freezes it in midair. Lavender strikes the cyborg on the right with her scythe before creating a large piece of wood and slamming it on the cyborgs head causing it to tumble over and fall towards the ground. Eliot appears below the cyborg as he raises his sword towards the machine. A few seconds later, a bolt of lightning shoots out from his sword piercing the machine's lower back. Minoru attacks the cyborg in the center unleashing barrage of flaming fists causing the machine to fall backwards. Wu appears below this cyborg as he slams his claws into the ground as the earth begins to move swallowing the cyborg's legs and arms.

Ichigo, Inuyasha, and Natsu charge at the cyborgs to the center, left, and right, respectively. However, numerous shadow monsters continue to intervene. Luckily, Horace, Momoka, Anna, and Tecumseh attack the monster making a path for the knights. Conan and Edgardo appear unleashing long-range attacks breaking the shadow monster apart from each other. Soon, the three fighters appear above the machines, ready to attack them.

"Getsuga…," shouted Ichigo.

"Wind…," started Inuyasha.

"Fire Dragon's…," exclaimed Natsu.

The machines try to move, but the cyborg's bodies could not move an inch due to the previous attacks.

"Tensho!"

"Scar!"

"Roar!"

The three attacks hit each cyborg with full force causing numerous explosions. Suddenly, Goku appears above the machines as his body begins to glow.

"Dragon's Fist!" shouted Goku as he shoots down, piercing the cyborg in the center.

Goku goes the cyborg's chest before entering the ground below it. He travels underground before piercing the cyborg on the right and then heading towards the cyborg on the left. He shoots towards the last cyborg piercing its chest destroying the last machine in the process.

"Forward!" shouted Goku, Ichigo, Inuyasha, and Natsu.

*SC*

Pluton sighs again as the three cyborgs are no more. He realizes now the knights are becoming stronger, not in physical strength, but with the people around them. Perhaps fighting them together is not the option. However, he must deal with them at the current moment. Once again, the monsters growl behind him, catching the attention of Pluton.

"Fine," said Pluton as he sighs. "Go, have some fun."

*SC*

Goku's group enters a large room noticing two people on the wall. Sophie shouts in joy as Merilyn licks her lips. Goku slams his fist into the gate in front of them destroying it with ease. Sophie charges forward as the first person wakes up.

"Well, about time," said Leon as he looks at Sophie.

"At least I came for you," retorted Sophie.

"I guess that counts for something," said Leon. "Now let me off this wall, so I can find and kick the ass of that silver-haired bastard. Hurry up!"

"Excuse me for being slow," said Sophie. "By the way, you owe me a year of sex."

"As if," said Leon. "I call the shots."

"No, I am your wife," said Sophie. "You might be the prime minister of the kingdom, but I am the prime minister of the bedroom!"

"You know, can you have this conversation after we get out of here," said Damion.

"What's wrong Damion?" asked Merilyn as she walks up to Damion. "Too hot for you?"

Damion says nothing as Sophie and Merilyn frees them. The two ex-prisoners glance at the group of people with Sophie and Merilyn causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"We'll explain later," said Sophie.

The group gathers Leon and Damion and head towards the exit, but little do they know, the courtyard is no longer safe.

*SC*

Travis slams himself through two large double doors knocking the two wooden objects down. On the other side is a single woman, just as beautiful as before. He smiles at her as she smiles back.

"What took you?" asked Lucia as her husband approaches her.

"Sorry," replied Travis. "But now, you are within my grasps. I'll never let you go again."

Travis breaks the chains on Lucia as her body falls onto him. They are about to kiss, but Orion interferes stating they need to leave.

"You're mine after this," said Travis.

"Oh, we'll see," replied Lucia. "I have to thank you for the seal."

"See, I told you it was not a waste," replied Travis.

The group leaves the room, heading back towards the exit, but they will soon find out the courtyard holds ancient creatures not seen for a very long time.

*SC*

After fighting more shadow monsters in the castle, Travis' group finally reach the courtyard. Signs of fatigue begin to show in the group, but they manage to hold on. A few seconds later, Goku's group arrives from their section. The two groups reunite as they meet in the center of the courtyard. Chloe stops her movements the moment she feels something near the group.

"Something is here," said Chloe catching the attention of everyone.

Travis looks around the area as Goku takes a few steps forward. A few seconds later, Luffy takes a few steps forward as he points towards the entry point of the castle.

"Over there," said Luffy as two figures begin to appear from the other side of the gates.

Chloe's eyes widen as the two creatures reveal themselves. It is not possible, such as race should have become extinct over three thousand years ago. How these two are standing in front of her, is something she wants to know about. Two large beasts, twice the height of humans, come through the front gate. The creatures have the body of a man, but their legs and head is that of a bull.

"What are those?" asked Naruto.

"I've only read about them in stories," said Travis.

"Even I have never seen one before," said Orion.

"The Minotaur," said Chloe.

The two Minotaur shout as they charge forward, but the knights and guards are prepared as they charge as well. The two sides collide as the two Minotaur begin to overpower the knights and guards. As the battle commences, Orion walks over to Lucia, eon, and Damion as he places three scrolls in front of them. The three people stare at Orion with raised eyebrows, wondering what the elder man has in mind.

"I know each of you is tired, but I guess it is best to give you something to defend yourselves with," said Orion. "These scrolls contain your weapons and armors."

"Finally," said Lucia as she and the two men grab the scrolls.

Travis charges into a Minotaur, but the force of his attack barely manages to push it back. The gold warrior raises an eyebrow in confusion, but he decides to attack again. Luckily, this time, the attack actually does some sort of damage, yet the Minotaur's body shows some sort of endurance. Travis jumps back as Lynton charges forward hitting the Minotaur in the face as Wilfred clashes with the Minotaur's legs causing the large beast to fall over. However, the Minotaur catches itself as it twists it body around with amazing speed kicking Travis, Lynton, Wilfred, Kent, and Sophie away. Merilyn charges forward unleashing a wave of metal towards the Minotaur. However, the Minotaur dodges the attack as it strikes Merilyn with a powerful punch. Suddenly, Damion catches Merilyn placing her down.

"You'll regret that," said Damion as he charges at the Minotaur.

Damion wears gold-plated armor with wolf carvings. He charges at the Minotaur slamming it with his double-sided sword. He swings his swords around cutting through the Minotaur with tremendous force. However, the cut is minor as the Minotaur turns around hitting Damion in the back. Leon appears as he swings his giant sword upon the Minotaur's chest, only to do little damage. Leon wears armor similar to Travis, but also has armor protecting the sides of his neck. Leon charges at the Minotaur, but his attack does little damage, which only reveals the weaken state of Leon. The Minotaur hits Leon, but Luffy arrives hitting the giant beast in the back. Around this time, Huan and Austin hit the Minotaur, but the second Minotaur interrupts their attacks. To everyone's surprise, the two Minotaur stand back-to-back as Inuyasha charges forward, only for one Minotaur to knock him back. Edgardo takes up his bow and arrow as he shoots one of his arrows. However, the two Minotaur dodge the attack as they charge around the area forcing the knights and guards to do.

Suddenly, Lucia appears in front of the Minotaur slamming a powerful attack upon one of the Minotaur. She reveals her claw gauntlets, a long blade on each finger, with each blade reaching seven inches. Suddenly, the blades retract as she punches the Minotaur with tremendous force sending it crashing to the ground with blood splattering from its mouth.

"Yup, I'm definitely weaker," said Lucia as the second Minotaur appears behind her. "Crap!"

Travis appears hitting the Minotaur causing it to hit the ground as Goku appears with Tonis and Helena. The three fighters unleash a barrage of energy attacks hitting the Minotaur with full force. Leopold and Leon appear slamming their weapons into the ground as the earth below them begins to shake. Suddenly, lava erupts from the ground beneath them as it shoots towards the two Minotaur. However, the two beasts dodge the attack.

"Gomu Gomu no Gatling!" shouted Luffy as he unleashes a series of punches upon one of the Minotaur, who is unable to dodge in mid-air.

The second Minotaur lands on the ground, as Inuyasha and Ichigo begin to attack it with their swords. Inuyasha jumps back as he raises Tessaiga.

"Adamant Barrage!" shouted Inuyasha unleashing numerous diamonds at the beast.

The Minotaur shouts in pain as Ichigo appears in front of the beast piercing it with his blade.

"Getsuga Tensho!" shouted Ichigo as he rips the Minotaur apart.

Meanwhile, the other Minotaur lands on the ground, creating a large crater. Naruto and Natsu charge at the creature as Natsu's hands erupt in flames. Naruto notices this and gains an idea. He reaches over to Natsu and whispers something in his ears. Natsu looks at Naruto, confused for a moment, but he nods his head soon. Naruto charges forward slamming a powerful punch in the creature's abdomen while upper cutting the Minotaur. The large monster takes a few steps back as Naruto jumps back with two clones around him.

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" shouted Naruto.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" shouted Natsu.

The two attacks merge as the technique hits the Minotaur, cutting and burning the creature with tremendous power.

"You know, most of us did not even participate in this fight," said Sarah.

Everyone laughs as he or she shouts in victory. However, this victory shout is cut short as a single person lands in the middle of the arena with a barrier forming, trapping Travis, Goku, Ichigo, Naruto, Inuyasha, Natsu, and Naruto inside and everyone else remains outside.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure everyone participates," said the figure as the dust clears revealing Pluton. "But first, I'll take out the key players."

*SC*

**A/N: All right, this is the end of chapter thirteen. I am doing well here with chapter twelve and thirteen since I completed both chapters in a matter of a few hours. I hope to keep this going for the next few chapters.**


	14. Chapter 14: Trapped in Northhaven

The Galactic Knights: Formation

The Origins Arc

**A/N: Pluton has arrived on the scene, but he has separated the knights from their allies. In their tired conditions, the knights attempt to fight against Pluton. Will they succeed against the powerful foe? Will they fall to Pluton's blades? Find out in 'Chapter 14: Trapped in Northhaven.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball Z, Bleach, Naruto, Inuyasha, Fairy Tail, or One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 14: Trapped in Northhaven

Pluton stands up, as he looks around the area staring at the groups inside and outside the barrier that he just formed. His eyes eventually come across a familiar face. He smirks a bit before taking a few steps forward towards the knights in front of him. Travis, Goku, Ichigo, Naruto, Inuyasha, Natsu, and Luffy prepare to fight the villain in front of them. For the moment, Pluton turns his attention to somebody on the outside.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Lady Chloe," said Pluton. "I'm surprised you're still alive and kicking."

"Isn't that rude?" exclaimed Austin from the audience.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Little Pluton," said Chloe.

"Isn't he bigger than us?" questioned Garrett.

"Shut up," said Mira.

"I'm not surprised you're still spitting out bullshit," said Chloe.

"Damn, she got him there!" exclaimed Garrett.

"You better shut your servants before I rip their throats out," said Pluton.

"At least they have brains unlike your shadow monsters," said Chloe.

"I'm not sure if that is a compliment or an insult," said Austin.

"Shut up!" shouted some of the other Elite Guards.

Pluton sighs as he turns his attention back to the knights in front of him. These pathetic fools think they stand a chance against him. They barely survived last time, what makes them think they will fare any better. The only person Pluton considers a threat is Travis, since he has proven himself a threat long ago. However, the other six have done a decent amount of damage if the recent events are any indicator. Regardless, he will eliminate all seven of them, here and now. Pluton takes a few steps forward as the knights prepare to fight.

"Want to die so quickly?" asked Pluton. "Very well, the first one to charge will die first. Fair enough?"

"Well, since you made the first step, then it is you," said Travis to Pluton causing the silver-haired man to frown.

"Is that so?" inquired Pluton. "You will regret not killing me years ago."

"Honestly, I thought I did," said Travis as Pluton appears in front of the group.

The silver orbs in Pluton's hands form into two saber blades as the silver-haired man charges forward hitting Goku and Ichigo. The force of the impact sends Goku and Ichigo straight into the barrier, but it manages to keep them inside. Travis charges at Pluton, as the silver-haired man dodges the attack striking Travis in the chest. He grabs Travis neck and lifts the smaller man from the ground. Pluton's seven-foot advantage allows him to stand over most people and it gives him a sense of dominance. Naruto and Luffy slam their fist into Pluton's stomach causing him to take a few steps back as Inuyasha charges forward slashing his sword upon Pluton's chest forcing him to drop Travis. Pluton grumbles in pain as he grabs Inuyasha's leg before slamming the half-demon into the ground. Naruto creates five shadow clones as they charge at Pluton. Pluton turns around to attack the five clones, but two of the clones slam Rasengans into the ground causing a large amount of dust to form. Suddenly, a Rasenshuriken flies at Pluton, who jumps into the air to avoid the attack. However, another Naruto appears in front of Pluton slams a Giant Rasengan into the Pluton's abdomen. Pluton coughs as he looks into the toad eyes of Naruto. To Naruto's surprise, Pluton grabs him as two saber swords pierce Naruto chest. Suddenly, Naruto disappears in a puff of smoke causing Pluton grumble in annoyance. However, this leaves him open as Goku returns, in his Super Saiyan 3 form, kicking Pluton in the back before grabbing the silver-haired man's leg and tossing him to the ground.

Pluton slams into the ground, but he almost stands back up immediately. Just as Pluton straightens up, Luffy and Natsu punch Pluton the stomach and chest, respectively. The two fighters unite their strength unleashing a series of attacks forcing Pluton to take a few steps back. Luffy unleashes of wave of attack as Pluton creates a silver barrier around him stopping Luffy and Natsu's attack. Naruto returns as he slams a Giant Rasengan into the barrier only to fail. Inuyasha steps into the battle as his Tessaiga glows red.

"Red Tessaiga!" shouted Inuyasha as he hits the green barrier breaking it into pieces.

"What?" questioned Pluton as Ichigo returns striking Pluton in the chest.

Pluton slams his hands together creating a powerful shockwave sending everyone soaring backwards. However, Travis keeps his ground as he shouts while releasing a large amount of power. Gold electric sparks surround his body as two large wings appear. Travis' red eyes stare at Pluton as he takes a few steps forward. In a second, Travis appears in front of Pluton slamming a powerful knee to the silver-haired man's face. Travis begins to unleash a series of attack upon Pluton, but soon the larger man begins to regain his composure and starts blocking a few of the attacks. Eventually, Pluton begins to fight back forcing Travis to dodge, block, and attack. Travis and Pluton exchange a series of blows causing numerous shockwaves with each connection. Travis appears to Pluton's left side kicking the larger man away. The gold warrior follows Pluton as he strikes the silver-haired man into the ground. Travis charges forward connecting a powerful kick into the man's abdomen while creating a large shockwave. Suddenly, Pluton grabs Travis' head and then slams his own upon it. Travis stumbles backward as Pluton grabs him in a bear hug.

"You fool," said Pluton. "It took everything you and Lloyd had to beat me six years ago. What makes you think you can beat me alone."

"I-I am not a-alone," said Travis as he tries to breathe.

Goku appears punching Pluton with full force as a Super Saiyan 4. Pluton grunts in pain as he drops Travis while trying to turn towards Goku. Goku upper cuts Pluton sending the silver-haired towards the sky while the super saiyan appears above him. Goku slams his elbow to the man's head sending him crashing to the ground. Goku charges downward as Pluton jumps back up with blood dripping down his head. Pluton dodges the attack as he knees Goku in the stomach. Soon, Pluton grabs Goku's throat and begins to squeeze as Travis returns slashing Pluton's back. Pluton drops Goku as he creates a spear from his orbs. Travis slams his swords into the silver orbs only for pure energy to bounce back. Travis grunts in annoyance as he begins to block and dodge Pluton's spear. Goku attempts to attack Pluton, but the silver-haired man kicks Goku in the stomach while hitting Travis. Pluton sends the two warriors crashing down as he gathers energy in his left hand ready to blow them to pieces.

"Weaklings!" shouted Pluton. "That's all you are! Weakl…."

Ichigo cuts Pluton's in the back as he kicks the silver-haired man down. The substitute shinigami charges forward attack with full force as he is using his Bankai Maximum form. Ichigo's long hair waves in the air as he unleashes a powerful Getsuga Tensho upon Pluton sending the man crashing to the ground. However, Pluton stands back up with more blood dripping from his chest. He looks at Ichigo with hate in his eyes. Ichigo charges forward, moving as fast as he can. Soon, he stands to Pluton's right side and swings his zanpakuto at the larger man, but Pluton dodges the attack as he creates a club from his orbs. Pluton hits Ichigo with tremendous force slamming the shinigami into the ground creating a large crater. Ichigo shouts in pain as blood spits from his mouth. Suddenly, Travis and Goku appear hitting Pluton the back as they unleash a flurry of attacks. Pluton grunts in annoyance as he creates another barrier, but Travis jumps back before charging forward piercing the barrier as if it was butter. Travis hits Pluton with full force as Goku appears above the silver-haired man hitting him to the ground. Ichigo stands back up as his body aches, but he ignores it while rushing forward again. He appears above Pluton, who is lying on the ground, then strikes with another Getsuga Tensho.

"Damn you all!" shouted Pluton as he jumps up with more wounds as he punches Ichigo in the stomach sending him straight into Goku.

Travis charges at Pluton, only for the silver-haired man to dodge and slams his fist into Travis' back. Pluton raises his fist, ready for another hit, as Naruto appears, kicking Pluton in the back, while in his red fox mode. This only pisses the man since everyone wants to hit him from behind. Naruto jumps back to avoid Pluton's attack, but he is unable to as Pluton moves again, appearing in front of Naruto. Pluton summons gauntlets as he punches Naruto in the face and follows it with a kick. Naruto grunts in pain as Pluton grabs Naruto's neck before flying towards the sky. Naruto tries to struggle from the dark man's grip, but he soon realizes he is far above ground. Pluton smirks as he releases Naruto allowing the blonde shinobi to plummet towards the ground. However, Naruto creates a clone and uses it to slow himself down. He creates another clone to slow himself further and continues this until Pluton charges forward, annoyed by the boy's strategy to survive. Pluton clothesline Naruto sending the shinobi soaring towards the ground. Suddenly, Goku grabs Naruto landing him softly on the ground as Pluton charges at the two men. However, Travis and Ichigo attack Pluton sending him backwards towards the ground. Naruto charges forward creating three clones as they create Giant Rasengans. The four Narutos strike the larger man with the Rasengans sending him crashing into the barrier.

"You have just signed your death warrants!" exclaimed Pluton as he stands back up causing Travis, Goku, Ichigo, and Naruto to sigh in frustration.

"Just die already!" shouted Travis.

Pluton shouts in anger charging forward only for a demonic blast to strike him down. Inuyasha appears above Pluton unleashing another Wind Scar hitting the silver-haired man directly, while in his silver demon form. Pluton grunts in pain, but he stands up shooting an energy blast at Inuyasha hitting the half-demon. Inuyasha lands on the ground in pain as Pluton charges at him. However, the half-demon raises his sheath creating a barrier that stops Pluton's attack, but Inuyasha realizes the barrier will not hold. Pluton continuously hits the barrier causing numerous cracks to appear. Travis and Goku attack Pluton sending soaring away from Inuyasha. Ichigo throws Naruto, who grabs a Rasengan. He slams the Rasengan into Pluton, who is aware by the teamwork. Somewhere, they changed and now it is more important to eliminate them. Pluton grunts in pain, grabbing Naruto before the shinobi disappears in a puff of smoke as Inuyasha jumps forward slashing Pluton with his Tessaiga. Pluton stumbles backwards as Inuyasha attacks again and then again. Inuyasha jumps back as his sword changes into diamond as he unleashes Adamant Barrage. The attacks hit Pluton, who lands on the ground in pain. Pluton grumbles as his hands hit the ground, his fingers digging into the dirt as he tries to sit up.

"How is this possible?" asked Pluton as his eyes stares at the group in front of him. "How are you working so well after your little fallout from before?"

Pluton stands back up, but the moment he does, Natsu comes crashing down hitting the silver-haired man with a powerful flaming punch, while in his dragon force form. Natsu unleashes a barrage of attacks forcing the silver-haired man to take step after step, backwards. Suddenly, Pluton grabs Natsu's hands before head butting the dragon slayer. He prepares to snap the pink-haired mage's neck, but Inuyasha and Ichigo attack Pluton again. However, the silver-haired man turns around to blocks their swords only for Naruto and Goku to flash in front of him slamming a Rasengan and Ki attack upon his stomach. Pluton coughs in pain as Natsu slams a wave of fire upon his back as Travis appears above Pluton unleashing a wave of energy as the others jump out of the way avoiding the attacks themselves. Unfortunately, for Pluton, the attacks hit him causing a wave of explosions to occur. Travis, Goku, Ichigo, Naruto, Inuyasha, and Natsu land next to each other, as they wait for any signs of life, from the cloud of smoke. Soon, an approaching figure answers their question as Pluton walks forward with his body shaking in pain.

"I-I r-refuse to be overpowered b-by a group of f-fools!" exclaimed Pluton as he charges forward only for Luffy to appears and kick him with a swing of his rubber leg.

Luffy charges at Pluton, showing signs of his golden gear form, as he attacks the silver-haired man with numerous punches with Haki powering his attacks with tremendous force. Luffy upper cuts Pluton, but the dark man regains his composure, grabbing Luffy before tossing the rubber pirate to the ground. He knees Luffy in the stomach causing the pirate to spit out blood as pain runs through him. Natsu kicks Pluton in the head as Goku and Ichigo unleash a series of attacks. Travis and Inuyasha begin to attack Pluton from the back as Naruto slams his knee into Pluton's face. A few seconds later, all seven men begin to attack Pluton, unleashing numerous attacks. Pluton tries to fight back, but nothing he does is able to turn the tides. Pluton raises his arms, but Natsu and Naruto kick his legs causing to drop his arms to the ground to catch his balance. As he lands on his knees, the seven men strike simultaneously sending Pluton to the ground.

"I've had enough!" shouted Pluton as he unleashes a tremendous amount of power.

Black wings grow on Pluton's back as his eyes begin to glow silver. He looks around, unleashes a whirlwind of energy attacks sending the seven men soaring backwards, each hitting a part of the barrier. On the outside, Orion clenches his fist realizing the men are becoming tired. They might have brought Pluton to his knees, but the dark man is now beginning to unleash his full strength. Orion notices the group of shadow monsters entering the castle, meaning the monsters now trap them inside the castle.

"Orion, I'll break the barrier," said Chloe. "I want you to grab the knights and everyone is to retreat to the kitchen, is that clear?"

Everyone nods his or her heads in understanding as Chloe raises her right fist. Soon, she slams it into the barrier causing it to crack before breaking apart. Suddenly, Chloe falls backwards as Tonis and Helena catch her.

"That took a bit," said Chloe.

Orion charges forward creating a large seal, which hit Pluton sending the silver-haired man crashing in the castle wall. Orion creates seven more seals as he grabs the knights and begins to run. Travis' officers and the Elite Guards begin to run with Chloe as they enter the castle building before looking for the kitchen to hide. After five minutes of running, the group finally reaches the kitchen, entering the building as Orion places a large seal to the only entrance to the room. They hear the sound of shadow monsters banging on the door causing it to creak.

"The seal will last for a few hours," said Orion as he begins to heal the wounded knights.

As Lucia and the other healers begin to help, Chloe sits down as she begins to think about her past. She looks at Travis before a memory comes to her. A man with black spiky hair, black beautiful eyes, and nice well-built body walks up to her. Her heart begins to beat rapidly as this man approaches her as she smiles at him. She is about to reach out for him until the images disappears as she return to reality. She notices Lucia kissing Travis, despite the situation. She looks around and takes notice of the knights recovering with some of the Elite Guards looking on with frustration. Perhaps, it is time.

"Travis," said Chloe catching the attention of everyone. "It is time I tell you about the day the shadow monsters first rose. Perhaps everyone will have a better understanding on more than just the monsters."

Chloe's words confuse everyone before they decide to sit down and rest for the moment.

"Old hag, we don't have time for this," said Leon as Chloe's glare causes him to swallow hard.

"We are not going anywhere, anytime soon," said Chloe. "Plus, I doubt Pluton will be moving with the wounds you guys gave him."

Everyone remains silent as Chloe takes a deep breathe, looking towards the ceiling of the room, before she turns her attention back to the others.

"It started a year after the victory over the War God," said Chloe. "The day the Megalos Empire released the magnificent flying ship, Asliam, over three thousand years ago."

*SC*

**A/N: This is the end of chapter fourteen. Once again, another chapter completed in a few hours. I hope I am not going too fast, the last thing I need is to ruin the quality of the chapters. However, I think I did quite well with this chapter. Now, for an important note. The next ten chapters will take place in Chloe's past, which is the purpose of calling this 'The Origin Arc.' Now, thanks for reading and please review.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Flying Ship, Asliam

The Galactic Knights: Formation

The Origins Arc

**A/N: Everything has a beginning, so do the shadow monsters. Chloe recalls the time the shadow monsters first rose to power. What will her telling of this story bring to light? Find out in 'Chapter 15: The Flying Ship, Asliam.'**

**I want to spend this time thanking everyone, who has read, reviewed, favored, and followed my story. Now, this is the first chapter in a very long flashback, so expect the main story arc to be on hold, but I think this is an important part of the story, so I will try to make it as interesting as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball Z, Bleach, Naruto, Inuyasha, Fairy Tail, or One Piece.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 15: The Flying Ship, Asliam

Thousands of people travel through the modified train station. No longer is this station for normal trains, but it is now a place for the first flying ship in existence. Technology has been at a rapid increase during the war against the Divines, especially against the War God. A single limousine car drives through the hordes of people, with three people inside the car looking out to the numerous people. Soon, the car goes around the corner as a large golden ship comes into view. The car stops near the entrance of the ship as the three figures exit the car.

The first person is male as he wears a red formal shirt with a black jacket and dress pants. His black shoes have one gold line on the side. The man looks up, his short black hair shiny with gel as his brown eyes connect with the giant ship. He smiles as the great ship. This is the beginning of a great day.

"Albert, don't just stand there, move!" exclaimed another voice from inside the car.

Albert turns around as he extends his right hand towards the woman exiting the car. The woman has long wavy dark red hair and green eyes. She wears a red evening gown and red long heel shoes. The woman extends her left hand grabbing onto Albert's hand as he pulls her from the car.

"Aren't you beautiful, Shannon," said Albert as he helps the woman.

"Yeah, yeah, of course I am," said Shannon as she turns around. "Come out Chloe."

"Do I have to come out in this clothing?" asked a voice from the inside.

"Yes, now get out here!" exclaimed Shannon. "We are nobility! Your warrior days are over!"

After a bit of grumbling, Chloe exits the limousine, her bright long straight red hair reaching her lower back as her bright green eyes scan the area around her. She wears a strapless pink dress making her stand out compared to the rest of the people. Her long heel shoes cause her to wobble a bit, but she regains her footing.

"Come here Chloe," said Shannon. "You are representing the Bristol Clan. I admit your little adventure stunt gained our family further fame, but I will not let the Katsaros or Lionheart Clans out shine us, especially the Lionheart since they are commoners. You are our daughter and you will act like it."

Chloe sighs as she looks at the ship, Asliam. She has to admit, it is a beautiful ship. The ship has an open deck, with gold trimmings, and large engines. The ship is quite large and in fact could hold over thirty thousand people. Chloe hears rumors that the Megalos Empire wants to expand to the stars and nearly have a ship completed for that purpose. She looks back to her parents and begins to regret ever coming back. She ran away from home to have an adventure and sure enough, she did. She came across some of the Divine's most powerful creatures. She ended up participating in the War against the Divines alongside two great men. She has not seen either man in over a year since the Megalos Emperor asked them to travel across the world and spreads the joys of victory. The Megalos Empire now considers her and the other two men Dragon Warriors. Each of them took a separate part of the world to spread their joy of victory. However, during this time, she did not hear from her two comrades. Luckily, she hopes to see them today or at least on this trip. This trip gathers some of the most important officials to celebrate the one-year anniversary. This also includes the three Dragon Warriors. As Chloe approaches the ship, she wonders why she has to walk to it since she can fly, but her parents already told her to walk as a dignified woman. For now, she will please her parents only because she wants to meet her friends.

Sounds of women yelling catch the attention of Chloe causing her to turn to her right. She notices one of her friends entering the area. She had hoped to see someone else, but this is a good friend. Thanatos walks forward, his large and tall body towers over the other people. His medium wavy black hair bounces lightly with every step as his red eyes look towards Chloe. His large muscles show as his black dress shirt, pants, and jacket stretch as far as it can. He turns around from Chloe and begins to board the ship as Chloe notices another person besides Thanatos. This man is a little bit smaller than Thanatos and has short black hair with red eyes. He too wears similar clothing to Thanatos. Immediately, Chloe recognizes this person since he is a well-known noble.

'_Achilles, Thanatos' father,'_ thought Chloe as her parents motion her to move forward.

"Go on Chloe," said Shannon. "The Katsaros just boarded, we have a meeting with both Achilles and Thanatos."

"Okay," said Chloe as she continues to look for someone else.

'_Where are you?'_ thought Chloe as she hears another loud cheer.

Chloe looks to her left as her eyes brighten and a smile appears on her face. It is the person she has been looking for the entire time. Another man appears as he wears a white dress shirt, jacket, and pants while walking towards the ship. He has short spiky black hair and has black eyes. His muscular frame shows greatly, but does not bulge out of control. Chloe continues to smile knowing Jason finally gained the attention he wanted. It is not fame or power, but existence. Jason looks up and notices Chloe. Chloe smiles at him as he smiles back as he waves at her and she returns it. Chloe looks back at Asliam, the large ship has a gold metal bottom and gold rims. She heard it has a red metal deck with white walls. She might as well enjoy the trip around the world. At least she gets a chance to spend it with Jason. Soon, she and her family enter the ship as she walks across the ship deck.

Later on, Chloe and her parents reach the front of the ship, where a stage has been set up. She takes a seat in the front row alongside her parents. Soon, a large group of people begins to fill the hundreds of chairs as they wait for the captain of the ship to show up. After another twenty minutes, the area becomes full as the captain arrives on the stage. He wears a black suit and has short white hair and black eyes. He also wears the traditional captain's hat. Next to him is another man wearing the same black suit and has short black hair and black eyes. Chloe can tell this person is the vice-captain.

"I am Captain Wesley Davidson," said the captain as he points towards the other man. "This man is Vice-Captain Cole Ryder. We will be your eyes and ears for this voyage. Rest assured, we will make this world trip with ease and peacefulness. We are happy to lead such royal members and high nobles."

A few seconds later, Hui Zheng, Eduard Crimson, Riku Honda, Masaru Kurosawa, and Elias Raptis walk onto the stage, each wearing a tuxedo with green, red, blue, gray, and yellow, respectively, matching their hair colors. Chloe raises an eyebrow wondering if the rainbow decided to show while hundreds of people cheer for the high nobles. Soon, a ship crewmember approaches Chloe asking her to join up on the stage. After Shannon tells Chloe to go, the young woman begins to walk towards the stage as two familiar faces join her. She smiles at Jason while waving at Thanatos. The two men respond with a simple nod. Soon, the same crewmember tells them to go onto the stage.

"Now, welcome our special guests," said Wesley. "The three people who led our forces to victory. Our heroes, the Dragon Warriors!"

Chloe, Jason, and Thanatos walk onto the stage as the crowd breaks into a loud cheer. The three heroes look around as they bombard by numerous flashes of cameras and yelling. Chloe looks around, she is not fond of attention, but as long as she has her friends, she will not mind it. She looks into the crowd and notices three friendly faces. Her childhood friend, Loreen Storm sits in the audience wearing a blue evening gown. She has long straight black hair and black eyes. She also notices Jason's childhood friends Adam Carpenter and Lennox Clayton. Adam wears a black tuxedo, has short blue hair, and brown eyes. Lennox wears a black tuxedo, has short black hair, and black eyes. Lennox, Adam, and Loreen helped during the war and were part of the team. However, Chloe, Jason, and Thanatos are the ones who stood out and participated in the final battle since Lennox, Adam, and Loreen were injured. In addition, the three friends are nowhere near the power level of the Dragon Warriors. She wished they had their own attention, but they do not seem to want it, just like her. However, she is surprised at Lennox and Adam are here since they are not nobles, but she guesses Jason's rise up the ranks gave them some sort of clearance. Chloe also notices the Three Guardians, Iosif Spiros, Vasilios Stavros, and Silvanus Stavros. They each wear white-plated armor and seem ready for combat. They have green, red, and blue hair, respectively. She guesses being the guardians to the royal family is still important even in the times of peace. Cole walks forward as he announces the next guess.

"Now, we welcome the royal family themselves!" exclaimed Cole. "First is, Prince Leonidas Megalos and his wife Nomiki Megalos!"

Leonidas and Nomiki walk up to the stage. Leonidas wears a white tuxedo and shoes as he keeps his white-gray hair medium straight while his black eyes stand out in his clothing. Nomiki wears a white evening gown with her medium wavy black hair reaching her shoulders, her blue eyes standing out even more than her husband does. As they wave towards the audience, Cole walks up to the stage again catching the attention of everyone.

"Now, we introduce Emperor Napoleon Megalos!" exclaimed Cole.

Napoleon walks up to the stage as everyone in the audience kneels before him. He also wears a white tuxedo, representing the color of his empire. He keeps his white-gray hair kept as his black eyes scan the area. He shows his dignified walk as he raises his right hand as he tells everyone to stand and sit. Everyone obeys his command as the emperor looks around the area.

"Thank you for coming here today, to enjoy this wonderful week," said Napoleon. "We will enjoy our much needed vacation. I thank everyone's efforts during the war. This will be the first annual celebration of our victory and signing of the peace treaty with the Divines. The Divines have granted us our freedoms and will not attack us for revenge of their fallen War God. Now, I will not take much time, I'm sure all of you want to enjoy your time here. Enjoy yourselves and have the time of your live!"

The crowd cheers in celebration as Chloe watches Napoleon before turning her attention to Jason, as he claps as well. It has been a year since they have seen each other. She wonders what has happened since then. She is now twenty-six years old, which is extremely young for a holy. Jason turns his head as their eyes connect. A small blush appears on Chloe's face as she turns away, looking at the crowd once again. This trip might not be boring after all.

*SC*

**A/N: Seriously, I am on a roll. In four days, I have written four chapters. Anyhow, this chapter is simply an introduction to all of the characters in the flashback. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
